Before The Worst
by Snowberryxoxo
Summary: Before Elijah was turned into a vampire, he made the mistake of knocking up a woman, who was banished from their village by Mikael. Now his vampire daughter is looking for him, but how will he react when he hears that she's in love with Damon Salvatore?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hii, well... I don't know what to say about this story other than that I hope you like it and I reaaaally wanted to write a story where Elijah takes on the daddy-title, because let's face it - he would probably make a very hilarious and adorable father! )**

**Disclaimer: (Sadly) I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters, but I do own those that aren't in the books or show :)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

**Before The Worst**

Prologue:

**America, 11th century**

Elijah shook his head of his younger brother as he talked with the third beautiful young woman tonight, charming his way into her heart – or more like her dress. He was used to watching Niklaus' ways of having fun and although he found it morally wrong, then he had to admit that his brother never did have problems with making a girl give away her most precious gift. Not that he would want to be as immoral as he was, but he certainly envied Niklaus' confidence.

"_You bastard!_" he suddenly heard a woman scream.

Elijah frowned and looked up from his nearly empty goblet, noticing a young woman walk off towards the bonfire in rage of something his younger brother had done. Niklaus' scowled at the woman and shouted something that was supposed to be a swearword, but he was so drunk that he didn't make sense at all.

The young woman stomped towards the tree log next to the one Elijah sat on and stole someone's drink, slurping it all down in once. She looked back at Niklaus with a sad expression on her face and he soon understood why. His brother had promised her something or said something to make her feel like she was special, but Niklaus had dumped her for another girl as if she meant nothing to him. He had seen it before and it was one of the things he never approved of Niklaus doing.

"Do not cry," he said, taking a seat next to her. "Niklaus is so drunk right now that he would jump on anything with a pulse."

She chuckled, but soon got her hands on two more goblets that were filled with red wine. Elijah watched her as she turned her beautiful amber eyes back to Niklaus and this time he saw anger flash in her eyes.

"You are right," she said and looked back at him. "Thank you."

He smiled weakly and took the other goblet from her before she could empty that one too. He could already tell just by looking at her that she had had way too much.

"What is your name, milady?" he asked kindly, taking a sip of wine even though he too was starting to feel the effect of it.

"Serena," she said, pushing a stray lock of her dark blonde hair behind her ear. Elijah kissed her hand gently, but suddenly spotted his brother leaving with not just one woman, but two! He groaned and so did Serena when she saw it happening. "Niklaus is such a fool. It would not surprise me if he knocked one of them up."

Elijah grinned. "Agreed, and my name is Elijah. Unfortunately, Niklaus and I share the same parents."

Serena giggled and moved a little closer to him, but he was too drunk to care about the immorality of having sexual relations with a woman he had just met. There was something about her that lured him in like a moth to a flame and made him want to let go just this once. He left her hand glide up the inside of his left thigh and wanted so badly to take her right then and there, but something made him stop her hand from moving up any further.

"You are drunk," he said. "I do not want to take advantage of you."

"That might be, but I am the one who want to take advantage of you," she said teasingly. Elijah grinned and kissed her hand a bit longer than he normally would. "Why did I not meet you before I met that promiscuous bastard?"

Elijah knew that he wouldn't be flirting with her then and let alone feel the lust he felt inside had he been sober when they first met.

"Perhaps destiny wanted me to take you home before you did something reckless."

Serena nodded, but sighed. "Perhaps… but before we go, could we at least have another drink? I want to forget ever meeting Niklaus. He told me that he loved me and then he just did that to me… and then with my cousin!"

Elijah shook his head of Niklaus' reckless behaviour again and decided to fetch them some more wine before he walked her home. As much as he wanted to let go of all his inhibitions, then his conscious forbid him to have those kinds of thoughts and reminded him of that his father would be greatly disappointed if he accidentally made her pregnant.

However, when Elijah went to go back to Serena he found her gone from the bonfire and running barefoot towards the woods. He dropped the goblets on the ground and hurried after her even though he could barely walk without staggering. He fell a few times, because it was so dark, but he followed the sound of Serena's sweet laughter and eventually caught up with her when she reached the nearby lake. He watched as she undressed right in front of him and jumped into the water without a moment of hesitation, still giggling as she hit the water with a splash.

"Serena!" he called, but she ignored him and swam closer towards the centre of the lake.

Elijah groaned and undressed too, quickly jumping in after her in the freezing cold water. He had a bit of trouble finding her because of the darkness and for a moment he thought that she had drowned without him knowing it, but then he suddenly felt cold and wet hands creep around him from behind and he turned around to find a very wet and nude Serena behind him.

"I thought you would never join me!" she said, grinning widely.

"Serena, this is mad! We will die if we do not get up!" he said.

Serena smirked and wrapped her arms around him again, closing the space between them. "Well, perhaps you should keep me warm then?"

Elijah was thankful that it was dark outside, because then she wouldn't be able to see him blush, but he needed this and wanted this, so he gave in for temptation and kissed her passionately, feeling the heath spread throughout his body. The kisses soon became more urgent and more intense, so he moved closer to the shore and pushed her against it, deepening the kiss even further.

Her hands moved slowly up his nude form, making his heart beat faster and his skin start feeling warm. He buried his fingers in her long hair and let his lips crash once more with hers, savouring the taste of her skin, her lips and her tongue. He caressed her soft skin and let his lips and fingers explore every inch of her curvy body, feeling her body turn warmer and warmer for every minute that went. He moved his lips back up to hers and just let go of all his inhibitions…

* * *

><p>The sound of birds twittering and the feeling of the wind blowing gently woke Serena up in the morning and she soon found herself in the arms of a familiar young man, who was still asleep next to her. She smiled as she thought about last night's event and gave the sleeping man a kiss on his cheek that made him wake up too. He groaned at first of the banging headache he felt, but as he turned his gaze to her a smile formed on his lips as well.<p>

"I normally do not… well, do _this_," he said, sitting up. "I apologize for…"

Serena placed a finger on his lips, silencing him. "I do not care, Elijah. I wanted this, remember? Besides, I have had a bit of a crush on you the past few months, but… you never seemed to notice me, so I just figured that–"

This time it was Elijah's turn to silence her and he did it with a sweet and tender kiss. She smiled against his lips and let him pull her close to him.

"I apologize again. My father is a very proud man and does not want Niklaus, me or any of my other brothers to humiliate our family by knocking up a woman we do not know."

"Then it is a good thing you know me now." Serena winked flirtatiously and rose from his lap, walking away to find her dress.

Elijah followed her and as they dressed he noticed a strange necklace on her neck that he remembered seeing before… in his mother's best friend's home.

"Who are your parents?" he asked curiously.

"Ayanna," Serena answered. "Well, she is not my biological mother, but she took me in many years ago. I have been living with her sister and just recently returned to this village with her niece."

"Ah, that makes sense. But then we better not tell anyone about us. I know that Ayanna is a very strict woman as well as witch."

Serena giggled, but nodded and walked back to him to give him another kiss. "But you will not break my heart like Niklaus did, will you?"

Elijah took her hands in his, looking into her amber eyes. "I could never do such a thing. You have my word on that."

She smiled and planted another kiss on his lips, this time wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him for much longer than what was appropriate for even a married couple to do outdoors. But none of them cared because something special had happened last night and Elijah didn't want to let go of any of it. He might not love this intriguing and very free-spirited woman yet, but he had a feeling that he soon would.

* * *

><p>Elijah was stood outside with his brothers, watching Niklaus teach their much younger brother Henrick how to fight with real swords. His head was filled with thoughts and memories of last week's event and wondered when he was going to see Serena again. He could still feel the touch of her lips on his skin, smell the scent of her hair and hear the sound of her sweet laughter, and whenever he thought of her he would instinctively smile like he was now.<p>

"Ah, take a look at that, my brother! This is how you will look like when you become smitten with a certain young lady." Niklaus said teasingly, snapping Elijah out of his thoughts.

"What are you talking about?" he grumbled.

Niklaus grinned. "I am talking about that goofing grin of yours and the fact that you have been in such a good mood ever since the day of the bonfire. Tell me Elijah, was she good in bed?"

Elijah growled and threw a random pine at him that lay on the ground, nearly hitting Niklaus in his head. "I do not know what you are talking about, _Niklaus_. Now get on with your training."

His two younger brothers snickered anyway and Niklaus whispered something to Henrick that made the young boy laugh. Elijah had had enough and went to jump on Niklaus when he suddenly heard a familiar voice. He stopped and turned, spotting no other than Serena herself with her cousin, who instinctively scowled at Niklaus.

Elijah didn't need to ask to know why…

"Hello, gentlemen. Having fun I trust?" Serena said, smiling sweetly.

Elijah smiled brightly and wanted to kiss her, but he overheard Niklaus say something to Henrick again about him being in love, so he turned his focus from Serena and ran after Niklaus, who immediately ran off before he could tackle him to the ground.

Serena and her cousin shook their heads of the two brothers, but handed a few apples to Henrick and continued walking towards their home. She still looked over her shoulder, though, and couldn't hide the smile on her face as she watched Elijah jump on his brother and fight with him over something she had a feeling she knew what was. She wasn't scared of Niklaus knowing about them, but she did fear that their father would find out about it, because she had seen how scary he could be whenever he became mad at one of his children.

Especially if he found out that one of his sons had done what she and Elijah did a week ago.

Serena just hoped that their sinful night together wouldn't have any consequences later, but even if the consequences did come, then she knew that Elijah would not cast her away.

* * *

><p>Nearly two months had passed now and as Serena and Elijah's love had grown so had Serena's stomach. She didn't need to ask to know what had happened and neither did Ayanna when she figured out what had happened. She had been furious with Serena, but Serena had told her about how much she loved Elijah, so Ayanna had merely scolded her.<p>

But now came the hardest part.

Serena had to tell Elijah the truth and she was feeling more than just nervous. She had gone to his home to talk with him alone, but as she went to knock on the door it was opened by the person she least wanted to talk with right now – Mikael.

Lately Serena had noticed that not only Mikael, but also the rest of Elijah's family (including Elijah) had been acting very strange after the horrific death of young Henrick, who had been mauled by a werewolf one night. Elijah had immediately gone to her that very same day Niklaus brought his dead brother to his parents and it had hurt to see him so depressed.

Ayanna had also seemed very much on edge recently and whenever Serena came home she would ask where she had been and who she had been with. She had also asked Serena to wear a necklace with vervain inside it, but Serena thought that her adoptive mother was just being paranoid as usual, so she had left it at home and only wore her usual necklace that bore an amber stone that matched her eyes and fiery spirit. It had belonged to her biologic mother and was the only memory she had of her, so of course she never took it off.

"Serena," a familiar voice suddenly said. She froze on the spot outside Elijah's home and felt the colour disappear from her face as she looked up at Mikael. "I figured you might come and try blemishing our pride and honour. I know that you have seduced my son and if you want to live with your life intact I suggest you leave this village immediately."

"But-but-I cannot leave! I am carrying Elijah's–"

Mikael quickly covered her mouth and pulled her away from the house with a firm grip that hurt so much that she thought her arm was going to break. She tried running back to the house, but Mikael was so strong. It was as if he had turned into something… beyond the normal.

Something supernatural.

"You cannot force me to leave! I will find Elijah and when I do–"

"You will never talk to Elijah again," Mikael interrupted, his eyes dilating in a strange way. Serena suddenly felt dazed and was unable to break the eye contact with him. "You will leave this village immediately and never return again."

"I will leave and never return again." Serena repeated automatically.

He smiled. "Good."

Mikael let go of her now bruised arm and watched her as she left the village without saying a word.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	2. Freya Callistus

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the lovely reviews, faves and alerts! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 1:

**Mystic Falls, 2011**

Callie made her way through the masses of people that were all gathering around the fighting boys and as she finally found the boy she knew as her close friend, she pulled him away with such force that he nearly flew away from the other boy. She pushed him away from the other boy and out of the mass of people that tried figuring out what was going on.

Callie and her friend Marcus had been walking down the streets and minding their own business when some boy grabbed Callie's purse and tried running away with it. Marcus had run after him and they had broken into a fistfight that Marcus couldn't just easily win since they were in a public place. People were going to look oddly at him if he suddenly snapped the boy's neck or moved faster than what was normal, so he had let the boy hit him a couple of times.

However, a police officer finally arrived at the scene and placed handcuffs on the other boy, and while the people had been distracted Callie and Marcus had made their escape. They hurried into an alley a few blocks away where they stayed for a few minutes.

"You should have let him run away with it," Callie said and sighed. "I know you like playing a hero and all, but we never know where there are any vampire hunters."

Marcus scoffed. "As if a silly vampire hunter could take us down. I mean, we're older than this town for Christ's sake!" he said.

Callie rolled her eyes and checked if someone had followed them. Everything seemed normal, though, so she removed the dirt from her purse and continued walking in the direction they had been heading when the mugging happened. Marcus sighed, but followed her and looked at the places where his bruises and cut marks had been before they had healed up.

"I could have taken him down a lot faster if he hadn't taken that knife out," he said, running his fingers through his ruffled dark brown hair. "And who mugs someone in the middle of the day anyway? That boy must really have been desperate to do such a stupid thing!"

"Oh, you mean like when you 'successfully' tried robbing that bank in 1877?" Callie teased.

Marcus wrinkled his nose, which only amused Callie even more. She punched him lightly on his arm and dragged him towards the train station when she suddenly noticed something and stopped walking abruptly. She turned her gaze to a newspaper that had caught her attention and read the headline out loud.

"Local café window explodes – no evidence to why," she said, handing the paper to Marcus. "You think he's here? I mean, a café window can't just explode just like that."

"Yeah, it could be. We better check it out before we go then." Marcus said.

They went to the café that was mentioned in the newspaper and saw the destruction of the before cosy place for vampires, who wanted to enjoy a drink without being burned by the sunlight. Callie did remember hearing that a vampire, who was an expert in finding people, lived in the very same town and that he could get in contact with someone she needed to find.

"We need to find this Slater guy before someone kills him," Marcus said, picking up a coin from the ground. He looked at it and then at the broken glass pieces on the sidewalk. "Let's pay him a visit, shall we?"

Callie nodded and they continued their search, asking people around and trying to figure out where Slater even lived. It wasn't a secret that Callie was feeling a mixture of excitement and fear of being so close to finding the person she was looking for.

Marcus knew very well that she had spent centuries trying to find this person and that she had always been so close to finding him, but never close enough. She needed to find him and he had a feeling that this century was the one where she would finally succeed.

"I've never asked you what you were going to say to him when you meet," Marcus said as they walked to Slater's apartment. A friend of Slater's had told them where to find him and he even told them some of Slater's secrets, because he was pissed off at the vampire for some unknown reason. "What _are_ you going to say, Freya?"

Callie scowled at him as she always did whenever he called her by her first name. Her full name was Freya Callistus, but she preferred being called Callie and it also drew less attention on them when they travelled around the world.

"I… don't know, really. I mean, he doesn't even know me and maybe he'll kill me because he thinks I'm lying." Callie said.

Marcus sighed, but he decided not to say anything since they had found the right apartment. They pushed the unlocked doors open and found the man they were currently looking for dead on the floor with a stake in his heart. Callie groaned, but went fully inside anyway and took a look around in the apartment. She could hear voices coming from the living room and signed for Marcus to be quiet. They quietly hid behind a wall and took a peek at the strangers in the living room.

"Rose-Marie?" said Callie, eyes wide as she stepped out from their hiding place.

A young woman turned around and her eyes widened too when she saw Callie. But the silence between them was broken by Marcus when he suddenly noticed someone else and very familiar in the apartment. Someone they never expected to meet.

"Is that the doppelgänger?" he asked, taking Callie's attention away from the 500-year-old female vampire.

Callie looked at the young girl her friend was referring to and saw that the girl was about her age, but unlike Callie the girl was still human and she looked frightened by their presence.

"Yes, it has to be. She looks just like Katerina," she said and walked closer to the human girl. "Hello, don't be frightened. I'm not here to harm you. I was actually looking for Slater, but…"

"Oh, you're still looking for _him_, aren't you?" Rose asked.

Callie nodded. "We heard that Slater could contact him. Did you two kill Slater?" she said.

Rose shook her head and walked up to the doppelgänger as if she feared that Callie would hurt her anyway, but Callie didn't mind her thinking like that. She knew that Rose knew what she was capable of and she even knew who she was looking for.

"Elena, I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine. This is Freya Callistus. We used to work together back in the 15th century. She is looking for Elijah too."

"Please do call me Callie. And this is my best buddy Marcus."

Marcus merely nodded and went Slater's computer to look for any clues of where Elijah was. Callie noticed that Elena looked warily at both her and Marcus, but she guessed that she was just scared or perhaps wondering if she could trust them or not.

"Why are _you_ looking for Elijah?" Elena asked suspiciously.

"Personal reasons," Callie answered, walking up to her friend. She looked at the emails that had been exchanged between Slater and another guy that were about Elijah and a certain curse. "Do you know where he is? Elijah, that is."

They both shook their head. "But we've contacted someone who knows him. He will bring us to him, but we don't know when he'll be here."

Callie nodded understandingly and was about to say something, but she could hear that someone else was there. Someone who definitely wasn't a human being. She walked back to the entrance and was immediately attacked by a young man, who was about Marcus' age – perhaps a year or two older. She quickly ducked before he could touch her and in one swift move she slammed him into a wall, knocking down a couple of pictures that were hanging on the wall.

"Hello, and who might you be?" she asked, her amber eyes turning dark red.

"Callie, stop! I know him!" Elena yelled, running out to them.

Callie's eyes turned back to normal and she turned her gaze to Elena, then back to the handsome vampire before her, who was struggling to breathe, because she had his neck in an iron grip. She reluctantly let go and watched as he coughed a bit, trying to catch his breath.

"I can't leave you alone for one minute, can I?" he asked Elena.

"I'm sorry Damon, but this is my choice and you can't do anything to stop it." Elena said defiantly.

"Um, excuse me, but what is going on here? Who is this jackass?" Callie asked confusedly.

The vampire – Damon – turned his sky-blue eyes towards her and they locked eyes for a moment, until Callie was distracted by Marcus, who came out to them as well. Marcus instinctively sized the stranger and looked at him from head to toe, but so did Callie out of curiosity.

Damon had dark hair like Marcus, but his was a much darker shade and a bit shorter. He was also a few inches taller than Callie's friend and much more muscular, but one of things that stood out to Callie was the fact that the vampire looked like a real bad boy and he even had a smug bad boyish smirk, which she guessed many women easily fell for.

"I could ask you of the same thing, lovely," Damon said, rubbing his sore throat a bit. "Whatever you are looking for then you're not going to find it here."

Callie scowled at him and was about to smack him, but Rose quickly stopped her, remembering all too well that her old friend had a dangerous temper.

"This is Damon, Elena's boyfriend's brother and a major pain in the ass." Rose told her.

"Ah, well that explains a lot," Marcus said, walking up to Damon with a smirk on his lips. "How come you are here instead of your brother?"

"That's none of your business, pal. Now take your little girlfriend and leave if you want to–"

Damon was interrupted by the sound of someone else appearing. It was three vampires and they were looking for Elena. Of course Damon refused to let Elena leave with them and told them to leave again, but one of them suddenly fell to the ground, revealing someone very familiar behind him, who made Callie freeze on the spot. Rose too became scared and decided to flee, but Callie didn't try to stop her. She watched in amazement as Elijah himself walked inside and didn't know what to do or say. She just stood there and watched as he killed the two other vampires.

"Callie, say something before he leaves." Marcus whispered, making Elijah turn his attention to both of them.

For a moment Callie thought that he was going to kill them too, but he just looked at her with a strange look on his face as if he was trying to remember her. Callie finally opened her mouth to say something, but he vanished quicker than she could blink before she could make a sound, leaving her devastated and disappointed.

"I should have said something," she muttered and turned slowly to Marcus, ignoring Damon and Elena's presence. "I missed my chance."

Marcus shook his head. "We'll find him again, I promise." he said, taking her hand and leaving the apartment with her half as quickly as Elijah had left.

Callie didn't know what to say or do. She'd found the person she was looking for, yes, but he still didn't know who she was or what she was doing in the apartment. As she sat with Marcus in a train to Charlottesville, she couldn't help but wonder if another thousand years were going to pass before she found Elijah again… and told him that she was his long-lost daughter.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	3. Sightseeing

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the wonderful reviews, faves and alerts! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 2:

Callie stared incredulously at her 455-year-old British friend, who sat at the other side of the table with a large burger in his hands, attacking it more than eating it. She herself had only taken a bite of her own burger, but she never did enjoy eating fast-food after watching how much most modern day people stuffed themselves with it. She put her burger back on her plate and began eating the French fries instead, while Marcus continued attacking his food.

"You are a very strange vampire, Marcus," she said, shaking her head lightly of him. "I don't understand how you can eat _that_."

Marcus rolled his eyes and took a swig of his cola. He finished his burger and French fries, but they didn't leave the restaurant yet since they had just arrived in Mystic Falls. They had heard about the strange animal attacks and since the place _was_ Elijah's former home, then Callie figured that he might return or that she would find any answers there. She had visited her father's village more than once, but it was first after she learned the truth about who and what he was, and went searching for him and by then he had already left the village with his two siblings.

"So this is where you were made?" Marcus said, smirking teasingly.

Callie wrinkled her nose. "Eww! Don't say it like that! But yes, this town is the place where my parents met a thousand years ago."

Marcus chuckled. "Well, it beats where _my_ parents. They were forced to marry each other and there never went a day without one of them trying to make the other one's life miserable."

"That sounds… fun. But let's where should we start? You're the one with the weird friends in different places of the world."

"I suppose we could start–"

"_Well, well, well, look at that!_" a familiar voice suddenly said.

Callie ignored Damon's presence. "Did you hear something? It sounded like an annoying bug."

Marcus grinned. "Sure did. And then a very big and ugly one."

Damon scoffed. "Ha-ha, very funny, but what the hell are you two doing here?" he asked.

The two vampires smirked and both turned their gaze to him, saying in unison: "Sightseeing."

Of course Damon didn't believe that, but as they got up and were ready to leave he said something that made Callie in particular stop dead in her tracks.

"_I know how to contact Elijah_."

Callie turned around with eyes narrowed and looked suspiciously at him. She didn't believe him one bit and knew that he was up to something, but she knew that he knew something else and she was interested in knowing what he knew. Perhaps he could help her after all and even if he tried killing her or Marcus, then he would end up dead first.

"You're bluffing," Marcus said, though. "And even if you're not, then you can't tell us anything we don't already know. C'mon, Callie. Let's go."

"You know what? I reckon we should stay and hear this jackass out first," Callie said, folding her arms. "Tell me what you know… um… what was your name again?"

Damon grimaced. "Damon Salvatore. But don't think I'm handing out my help for free. I know that you two are up to something and I want to know why you would want to find an Original, who can literally decapitate you with one hand." he said.

"I know he's dangerous, but I'm not telling you about my reasons for wanting to find him. But how do _you _know about him?"

Damon laughed dryly. "As if I'm telling you that."

"Fine! Marcus, let's continue our _sightseeing_." Callie turned around and walked out just like that.

She had no time for arrogant vampires like him, so she and Marcus went on a little trip around town and kept their eyes and ears open for any new information on Elijah's whereabouts. She wondered what her father was up to at the moment and why he had even appeared at Slater's apartment to save Elena from the three vampires that were going to take her to Elijah's brother Klaus. Callie had heard all the rumours and stories about how dangerous Klaus was, but she reminded herself of that he was still her uncle and didn't let the stories frighten her.

"That Damon-guy is a real dick," Marcus muttered as they walked. "I may hit him in his face soon."

"Please don't. I don't need you to get into another fight," Callie said teasingly, nudging at his arm, but then suddenly spotted something or rather _someone_ important. "Is that my father?"

Marcus turned his head and spotted the thousand years old Original as well. He was leaving a house nearby and inside the house Callie spotted Elena. She wondered why her father would be talking with Elena, but she wasn't going to let him disappear again, so she left Marcus and hurried up to him before he could reach his car. He stopped walking abruptly when he saw her, but seemed unfazed by seeing here in Mystic Falls too.

"You again," he said calmly. "Who are you?"

"I… um… I-my name is…" Callie actually forgot her name and since she didn't answer his question, he took a step closer to her, grabbing her shoulder hard. "Callie! My name is Callie."

Elijah frowned, because he didn't recognize the name, but then he suddenly placed his other hand on her shoulder and she realized what he was about to do. He would compel her to tell the truth or to forget everything about him. She definitely couldn't let the last part happen, so she quickly shut her eyes closed and held them like that for about three seconds.

"Callie," Marcus said, standing next to her. "He's gone."

Callie opened her eyes and saw that Elijah was in fact gone. She sighed heavily and instinctively touched her mother's necklace – the only thing she had left of her mother besides her memories.

"Did he say anything to you?"

"He just seemed surprised to see me again and asked me my name. And he… touched my shoulders. You realize what that means, Marcus? My father touched me for the first time!" Callie said, smiling weakly.

She knew that it was silly to get excited over such a small thing, but she had been looking for him for over a thousand years and wanted so badly to have a father now that her mother was dead. She stood still for a moment and was deep in thought, until she was distracted by the touch of Marcus' hand on her shoulder. She turned her amber eyes and met his concerned green eyes.

"I have an idea," she said, hiding her sadness with a smile. "Why don't you go search the other part of the town and then I'll search this part. I'll call you if I find anything."

"Sure, but be careful. You may be a thousand years old, but you're still a vampire like me and I really don't trust Damon or his friends," Marcus said. "They're up to probably something very stupid and reckless."

"I know and trust me I will be careful. But I will smack you if I hear that you've gotten into another fight or worse – I will 'decapitate you with one hand'."

They both burst out laughing, but after Marcus had finally left, Callie decided to go to Elena's home and knocked on the door, hoping to get a talk with her about why her father had been there. It didn't take long before the door was suddenly opened by a young woman, whom Callie guessed was perhaps Elena's aunt since she was too young to be Elena's mother and didn't look like she could be Elena's older sister.

"Oh, hi! Can I help you with something?" the woman asked kindly.

"Actually, yes. I am a friend of Elena and I need to speak with her immediately. It's about school." Callie easily lied.

The woman hesitated a bit, but nodded and invited her inside the house. Callie smiled and went in to the living room, while Jenna was fetching Elena. She took a look around in the house and found a picture of Elena with her younger brother and parents in there. She envied Elena for having the chance to grow up with both her parents and including a younger brother. But she was thankful of having a caring and loving mother, who took care of her for fifteen good and bad years.

"_You_," a voice said behind her. Callie put the picture back and turned around to find Elena eying her suspiciously. Her aunt left the house, though, so they were alone and free to talk. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to talk with you," Callie said and sat down in an armchair. "I saw Elijah leaving your house and… I want to know what he is doing here."

"Why? Don't you work for him or Klaus?"

Callie shook her head. "I have no clue of why, but I want to be a part of it. I want to help."

_Because then I can get closer to my father and tell him who I really am, _she added in her mind.

"And why should I believe you? What's in it for you?" Elena walked closer to her and Callie could hear her human heart beat fast inside her chest. She was scared.

"That's personal. But all you need to know is that I have to interest in handing you over to Klaus or something else that may seem harmful to you and your friends."

Elena hesitated for a moment and seemed torn between trusting her and getting someone to kill her before she could harm her. Callie had been honest, though, for all she wanted was to get close to her father and show him that he had a daughter, who had become a vampire for his sake, so she could spend the her eternity trying to find him. Of course she had used her eternity for other things besides looking for her father, but those things weren't as important as finding him.

"Okay," Elena said softly, stepping closer to her. "Elijah was here to make a deal with me. He will protect the ones I love and care about if I do as he says and right now that is to stay put. He wants to kill Klaus before he breaks the curse of the sun and the moon."

"Oh… I see," Callie said and now understood partly what her father was doing there. She didn't understand why he would want to kill his own brother, but she had heard about the curse of the sun and the moon at some point. "In that case it is a good thing I came. We cannot let anyone break the curse, for there is a reason why it was put on vampires and werewolves."

Elena frowned. "You don't want to break it yourself and be able to walk in the sunlight?"

Callie shook her head. "I have a day-ring and can walk in the sunlight, so it doesn't matter if the curse is broken or not. And although I am a vampire, then I have been here for a very long time. I know what is right and what is wrong."

Elena seemed relieved to hear that, but there was still something that was nagging her and Callie had a feeling of what that might was.

"Marcus wants the same as I do," she said. "_And_ he is my best friend. He won't betray us."

The doppelgänger nodded understandingly and was about to say something when they Damon suddenly appeared in the house, his eyes glued on Callie. Callie just stood up and casually straightened the shirt she was wearing.

"You're just everywhere, aren't you?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, that's kindda my thing," Callie joked. "But Elena and I were done talking anyway, so I will just leave and continue my 'sightseeing'."

**Thanks for reading and please review! :)**


	4. Werewolf Bite

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the nice reviews, faves and alerts! :D**

**Here's a little filler, but another chap might be up tonight if I can make it in time )**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 3:

"You want me to do _what_?" Marcus asked angrily.

Callie sighed. "I know you don't like Damon or trust any of them, but if we work with them, then I'll be able to work with my father and–"

"And then you can finally spend some father-daughter quality time with him. I know and I understand that, but can't we just _not_ work with them and still find your dad?"

"Marcus, we have to work with them. I don't want to spend another 1000 years trying to–"

Marcus suddenly signed for her to be quiet and nodded towards Damon Salvatore, who was walking towards them with a smug smirk on his face. Callie wondered what Damon was doing at the Mystic Falls High School since he was too old to look like a student and schools didn't seem like his favourite hangout places. But they didn't move from the bleachers and just watched as he walked up to them, his eyes fixated on Callie solely.

"Aren't you a bit too old for school?" Marcus teased, matching Damon's smug smirk.

Callie wanted to roll her eyes, because of course she knew that Marcus and Damon were both acting like alpha males and were fighting of who was the best. She could it as amusing as it was annoying, but she already had warned Marcus about getting into another fight and then with Damon in particular. She'd also told him not to kill any of Elena's friends or family and she'd promised Elena that she and Marcus would help protecting her loved ones.

"I could say the same about you, _Marco_." Damon said teasingly.

Marcus growled under his breath. "It's _Marcus_, you moron. Are you stupid or do you just really want to die?" he snarled.

Damon remained unfazed by Marcus' threat, so Callie stood up and got in between the two alpha males before they began fighting in front of a flock of high school students, which wouldn't exactly go unnoticed by anyone.

"Look, I don't have time for your bantering, so could you please just tell me why you're here?" Callie asked grumpily.

Damon finally took his eyes off Marcus and turned his full attention to her. "I don't trust you, but I know you know something about Elijah, so I'll try to be nice to you. But what do you know about werewolves? Surely, you must have met a couple of them at some point."

"Oh, we have," Marcus said. "Why are you asking? Did someone get bitten?"

The look in Damon's eyes revealed that someone had in fact gotten bitten and that made Callie worried since there had to be a reason why he came to her instead of asking someone else about it.

"Who?" she asked worriedly.

"Rose," he answered. "She told me that you've been around for quite some time now and know a thing or two about fatal werewolf bites."

Callie sat down again and didn't know what to say. Rose was her friend and now she had been bitten by a werewolf. She was dying and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Take me to her. I need to see how badly it is," she said and turned to Marcus. "I need you to get me some wolfsbane. Quickly."

Marcus nodded and left without hesitating, while Callie went with Damon to the Salvatore Boarding House to see her friend. She was nervous to see Rose with a nasty bite mark on her body that was sending out poison to her brain and driving her slowly crazy. Callie had watched a vampire die from a fatal werewolf bite before and knew how painful it was for vampires to suffer from something so lethal.

"Rose told me that you're much older than even her," Damon said as he drove to the house. "How much older are you?"

"Surprisingly much," Callie said without looking at him. "But I am not an Original if that's what you're wondering."

Damon said nothing, but they had arrived at the house anyway, so Callie stepped out of the car once he'd parked it and went inside to find a sickly pale Rose sitting on the couch with a glass of blood in her hands. She sighed, but walked up to her and took a look at the wound. It was as bad as she feared, so she sent a text to Marcus, telling him to hurry and bring the wolfsbane to the boarding house.

"Please say that there is a cure," Rose said hoarsely. "You've been around for a thousand years, Callie. Haven't you–"

"I'm sorry, Rose," Callie said, watching as her friend looked sadly away. "I wish there was something I can do, but the only thing I can do is to remove some of the pain or…"

"Or drive a stake through my heart. I know." Rose coughed, so Callie helped Elena getting her upstairs to Damon's bedroom.

Callie stayed with Rose, while Elena fetched some more blood and a towel. She wished that there was a way for her to help Rose, but death was the only cure she knew could help a dying vampire.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" Callie asked, hoping to distract Rose long enough for Marcus to arrive.

Rose nodded and laughed weakly. "You came to my hometown, looking so innocent and kind-hearted and were looking for your father. And then I caught you feeding of a young man and you told me what you were. Not many can say that they were turned by the daughter of–"

Callie signed for Rose to be quiet when Elena returned with the towels and wondered if Elena had heard anything from their conversation. It didn't matter if she had, because she could always compel her to forget about it. She had been around for a long time and had built up a tolerance to vervain, so a simple necklace with vervain inside wouldn't do much harm to her.

"Everything is going to be ok, Rose. I promise. You don't have to fear any of this." she said.

Rose smiled weakly. "Thank you, Callie. You always were very honourable. Just like your father."

Callie smiled and left Elena alone with the dying vampire. She could hear that Marcus had arrived, because he was bantering with Damon about something pointless as usual. But he had brought the wolfsbane with him and vervain too mixed with water in two plastic bottles. He tossed the one with wolfsbane to Callie, who then tossed it to Damon.

"When she starts hallucinating, then make her drink this," she said. "It will fight the poison and take some of the pain she's feeling away. The vervain… well, that will weaken her in case she turns rabid. And trust me. She will turn rabid. The poison is eating her brain up."

"And you sure there's no cure?" Damon asked.

Callie nodded and turned to Marcus with a sad look in her eyes he knew all too well what meant. She was hurting inside and it was all, because she was looking a good friend and could do nothing about it. He knew that she hated feeling useless and that even after 1000 years she still cared too much about her friends, family and the ones she loved.

"I need a drink. Badly." she said.

"I'll go with you," Marcus said. "Just… call if you need help. We'll be at the Grill."

Damon nodded and watched the two vampires as they left. They didn't go to the Grill immediately, though, but just walked through the park, thoughts somewhere else. Marcus didn't say anything, because he understood how she felt and hated that he couldn't cheer her up.

Not in the way he wanted to do it anyway…

"Rose is a very good friend," he said. "But you still have your best friend, right? I'll always be there for you no matter what."

Callie sighed. "You're right," she said and tried smiling a bit. "Rose has just always been like a sister to me, so it's hard to see her die like this."

"It's always hard to lose someone. But that's life for vampires, werewolves and humans alike."

"True. But perhaps there is something we can do for Rose."

Marcus stopped walking and looked curiously at her. "What?"

"We can teach the werewolf that bit her, a lesson and make sure it won't bite another vampire."

Marcus smirked and they continued walking, until they reached the Mystic Grill. The Grill was filled with people as usual and among them Callie noticed a young werewolf boy, but he looked too inexperienced to be able to hunt down and bite a vampire in his wolf form, so she quickly dismissed him as the one she was looking for and continued to look around. She spotted another and more experienced werewolf, who was eying her and Marcus suspiciously.

"Found her," Callie said. "You stay here."

"Wait," Marcus said, grabbing her arm. "Can I film you if you two break into a girl fight?"

Callie rolled her eyes and smacked him in the back of his head before she walked over to the female werewolf. She had dark blonde hair, lightly tanned skin and pale grey-blue eyes. She could tell already from across the room that this werewolf was dangerous and she wasn't scared of any vampire, who tried threatening her.

"Bit any vamps recently, _wolf_?" Callie asked calmly.

"Let me guess – a friend of Damon?" the werewolf said smugly.

Callie laughed of her arrogance towards her and held a painful grip on her shoulder. "Actually, I'm a _very_ old friend of Rose and I would _really_ hate to see her die just because a werewolf like you couldn't herself. You know what I do to werewolves that can't behave properly?"

The werewolf didn't answer, but Callie could tell that she was scared, because her heart was beating faster and faster.

"Well, I'll tell you what I do. I put them down. Got it?"

"In here? You do know that this town is filled with vampire hunting people, right? And don't think for a second that just because you're much older than this town that you can scare the rest of my pack away. They will take _you_ down if I die." she said, covering her fear with more arrogance.

"_Callie_," Damon said, grabbing her arm lightly. "Just ignore Jules. She'll be dead by the end of today anyway and so will her pack eventually."

Callie let go of Jules and watched the werewolf as she left. She first turned her attention back to Damon when Jules was outside and even then her thoughts were somewhere else.

"God, I hate werewolves…" she muttered.

"So do I, but we'll deal with them later. Rose is getting worse. She's left the house and we don't know where she is." Damon said.

Callie sighed and turned her gaze to Marcus, signing for him to follow them. They began searching for Rose nearly enough everywhere and the more time they spent no knowing where she was, the more worried Callie became. But Damon eventually found her near the high school and brought her back home, but only this time it wasn't to take care of her and Callie knew that the minute she saw just how bad Rose was. She never was good at saying goodbye, so instead of going with Damon she ran off and went to the woods instead, wanting to be alone like the day her mother died.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	5. Dragging The Past Up

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the lovely reviews, faves and alerts! :D**

**Here's an extra long chap for my sweet readers, so... e****njoy!**

**Ohh, and the song is _Oh My God_ by Lily Allen ;)**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 4:

It was almost 2:00 AM when Callie finally returned and she found no one except for Damon still at the bar of the Mystic Grill. She took a seat next to Damon and could immediately smell that he had recently drained a living person for blood, but she didn't care. Humans were one of the few things in the world that she actually didn't feel that much compassion for.

"Is she gone?" she asked without meeting his eyes.

"Yup," Damon answered and turned his gaze to her. "Your little boyfriend Marcus has been looking for you, you know."

"I know and he's not my boyfriend, you know. We're just best friends."

Damon smirked for some reason, but she didn't bother to ask why. Instead she ordered herself a drink and compelled the bartender to pour some of his own blood into the drink. She always preferred drinking blood with alcohol, because after living off blood for centuries it started tasting as normal and boring as human food.

"How come you're so interested in finding Elijah? Did he kill someone you loved or cared about?"

Callie said nothing and merely finished her drink. She had no intentions of telling Damon the truth about why she was looking for Elijah, because she knew that he was hiding something about Elijah too and she also just didn't want too many to know who her father was.

"You know what we need?" she asked, crawling over to the other side of the bar. "We need a good bottle of Bourbon and fresh human blood."

She picked out a very expensive bottle of Bourbon and poured it into a glass, then bit into the bartender's wrist and let his blood drip in the two glasses. The bartender had lost so much blood by the time she was done that he fainted, but Callie just left him on the floor and handed Damon a glass of the mixture, then took the other glass and raised it up in the air.

"To Rose." she said, smiling brightly.

Damon grinned. "To Rose," he said and they both took a large swig of their glass. "I must admit that of an old vampire you're not as boring as my brother or everyone else, who's against vampires being what they truly are."

"Well, thank you! But I thought that your brother drank human blood too…?"

Damon shook his head. "He doesn't like killing people, but he's fine with animals."

Callie couldn't stop herself from laughing of that. "Oh dear… Marcus did start out drinking animal blood too at first. And then he met me."

He chuckled. "In that case I'll be happy to introduce you to Stefan. He could need some of that _good_ influence. I could too."

She knew that he was flirting with her, but it wasn't as if she hadn't thought about giving in for her own temptation. She took another swig of the bottle of Bourbon and leaned so close to Damon that their lips were almost touching. She could tell that he was very drunk, but she wasn't yet so she resisted the temptation and merely teased him.

"Maybe another time and place, Salvatore."

And with that she left quicker than he could blink, taking the bottle of Bourbon with her. She didn't go back to the motel where she and Marcus were staying, but went to the park instead where she found no other than Elijah himself, sitting on a bench and looking up towards the stars. She took another swig of the bottle as she slumped down next to him on the bench, wondering what he was doing out in the park in the middle of the night.

"Are you following me?" she asked, feeling too intoxicated to remember that he was her father.

"Are you following me?" he asked, smiling charmingly.

Callie laughed. "Nice one. But what _are_ you doing here?"

Elijah took the bottle from her when she tried taking another swig. "Trying to figure out where I know you from."

"Well, good luck with that! Now give me back my bottle."

She tried getting it back, but she was so drunk that she fell down on the ground. When she looked up she found Elijah gone and the Bourbon was gone too.

"Bastard…" she grumbled, brushing the dirt off her knees.

"_That's not a nice thing to say to your best friend,_" Marcus said, helping her up from the ground. Callie ignored his presence and looked up towardsthe starry sky. Today's events had reminded her of how much she missed her mother and she'd wondered what would have happened if she had never chosen to become a vampire too. "You look wasted! C'mon, let's get you home."

"I am home," Callie said as they walked and grinned sadly. "Remember?"

Marcus looked at her. "Oh, I remember. This park is where you were conceived. Yummy stuff, huh?"

She giggled, but she was still feeling down and even as they finally reached their motel room, all she wanted was to drink her sorrow away. She wondered what would have happened if she had told Elijah a few minutes ago that she was his daughter. Would he be ashamed? Or would he understand why she was acting this way and comfort her?

"I know you're pretty bummed out about Rose's death and all, but you know as well as I do that drinking your sorrows away doesn't work one bit," Marcus said. "And besides, if you really needed a drink then you shouldn't have gotten it with _Salvatore_. He'll just make you more depressed."

Callie rolled her eyes, but went to sleep and slept peacefully throughout the entire night – something she hadn't been able to do for a long time. She dreamt about Elijah that night together with her mother in the 11th century and looking so happy. She also dreamt about Damon and her dancing together under the starry sky and there was something about the sight that made her become all warm and fuzzy inside.

However, when Callie woke up the following morning with a banging headache she found Marcus standing shirtless in the kitchenette, making something that smelled like bacon, egg, toast and human blood. She couldn't stop herself from looking at his muscular upper body, the tattoos on his chest, upper arm and lower arm, and thought about the time they spent together as a married couple. She had loved him and he'd loved her, so it was only reasonably to get married.

But after the first 15 years together they began drifting apart and Callie had also had enough with his drinking and gambling problem, so they broke up and became best friends instead, which had been one of the best thing they had ever done. Or at least Callie thought so. She wasn't quite sure if Marcus still loved her, because he took care of her like he had before they broke up.

"How long are you going to sit there and drool, Cal?" he asked teasingly.

"I'm not drooling," Callie said, smiling brightly. "I'm just admiring this piece of art."

Marcus chuckled and carried two plates of food over to the bed, then two glasses of human blood that unfortunately wasn't fresh, but it still tasted good.

"Oh, thank you for wishing me a happy birthday."

Callie raised an eyebrow. "It's your birthday today?"

Marcus nodded. "You're not that good at remembering things, you know. It's just like when you forgot our 10th anniversary."

She blushed and gave him a kiss on his cheek, though. "Happy birthday, Marcus. I hope you'll live for another 456 years."

He smiled and took a bite of his toast, but as they ate their breakfast and drank the blood they were interrupted by the sound of Callie's cell phone ringing. Marcus got up and fetched it for her, but she made him put on a shirt first so he wouldn't distract her.

"Hello?" she said, finally answering the phone.

"_Hi Callie, it's me Elena,_" a familiar voice said. "_A few friends of mine and I are doing this charity thing at my school and I could really need an extra pair of hands, so…_"

"It's been a while since I've gone to school, but sure. Just tell me where to meet you and Marcus and I will be there."

"What?" Marcus said, frowning. "I'm not going to a school charity on my birthday. You're gonna have to go alone, sweetie! I have plans of my own today."

Callie rolled her eyes. "Okay, well Marcus is busy so it'll only be me."

"_That's great. Just meet me at the school parking lot at 12:00 and then I'll tell you what to do._"

She hung up and looked at her watch. It was nearly 12:00, so she had to hurry getting dressed. She grabbed a quick shower and put on a pair of new jeans she'd bought on the way to Mystic Falls along with a clean white shirt and a black mini-vest. She then put on her worn sneakers and left Marcus alone in the motel.

Callie walked all the way to the school and soon found out that the "charity thing" was a music festival of sorts where bands would play music, alcohol and non-alcoholic drinks were being sold, and everyone was having a good time. She went looking for Elena and found her at the parking lot, looking more or less pretty stressed out.

"What's wrong? You look stressed." Callie said teasingly.

"I am stressed. Caroline is all-over me, because one of the bands got food poisoning. We don't know what to do to fill in their spot," Elena said. "Please say that you can sing or at least do something special that will entertain the crowd."

"Well… I can sing, but I'm not sure if I–"

"Great. You're up in five." Elena grabbed Callie and pulled her towards the stage where Caroline was looking stressed too.

"Is _she_ going to save us?" Caroline asked incredulously.

Callie wrinkled her nose. "I actually have a name, baby vamp," she grumbled. "And have a little faith. I haven't spent 1000 years doing nothing in my spare time!"

Both of them stared wide eyed at Callie and she realized that she accidentally revealed something she didn't want them to know. But it was too late to say anything to her now, because she had to go up on the stage and sing a song in front of a large group of people. She discretely compelled another one of the bands to play a certain song for her and then grabbed the microphone, looking out to the mass of confused people who had never seen her before.

"Hi, Mystic Falls!" she said cheerfully, making the crowd cheer and clap. She nodded to the band behind her and they began playing the music.

"_Time on your side that will never end/The most beautiful thing you can ever spend/But you work in a shirt with your name tag on it/Drifting apart like a plate tectonic/It don't matter to me/'Cos all I wanted to be/Was a million miles from here/Somewhere more familiar/Too much time spent dragging the past up/I didn't see you not looking when I messed up/Settling down in your early twenties/Sucked more blood than a backstreet dentist/It don't matter to me/'Cos all I wanted to be/Is a million miles from here/Somewhere more familiar…_"

Callie spotted Damon in the crowd as she sang and could tell that he too was surprised by her choice of song, but he seemed to like it and liked that she wasn't shy about letting go of all control. It did get a bit too steamy and to make things worse, then she spotted her father too nearby the school, so she decided to pull back a little on the sexiness. She still gave a little extra to impress Elijah, but she wasn't sure if it worked, because he disappeared as quickly as he had appeared.

But by the time the song had ended people seemed very satisfied with her performance, so she went down from the stage and let the next band get started. She was met by two wide-eyed girls, who were both staring incredulously at her, but she had a bad feeling that it wasn't because of her performance but more what she accidentally revealed before she got on stage.

"You're a 1000 years old?" Elena asked, sounding anxious all of a sudden. "Does that mean you're an–"

"No, I'm not an Original," Callie answered and sighed. "I'm–"

"_Just as old as one,_" Damon said, stepping out from the crowd. Callie rolled her eyes, but nodded. "You could have told us. You usually tell someone something like that, so they know who they're dealing with. And based on your performance today I would say you once did a lot of singing."

"Yep, particularly during the 20s."

Callie snatched his beer and left them to find Elijah. She hoped that he was still nearby or at least in the area, because she wanted to tell him the truth for once and for all. She found Elijah talking with Elena's aunt Jenna, but he didn't look at her as she approached them.

"Oh, hi Callie! I saw you up on the stage. I didn't know you could sing, but you were really great." Jenna said cheerfully.

"Thank you," Callie said and then turned her gaze to Elijah. "Jenna, may I please have a word with Elijah alone?"

Jenna looked wonderingly at the two of them, but nodded and left them alone together. Callie didn't say anything at first, but just looked shyly at him. He was her father after all and she didn't know if her past days' behaviour had made him dislike her.

"How old are you, Callie?" Elijah asked calmly, breaking the tense silence between them.

"1000 years precisely," she said hesitantly. "I was born on the 31st of October."

Elijah suddenly realized something, but it wasn't something she had said. He took the pedant on her necklace in his hand and looked at the amber stone for a moment.

"You're Serena's daughter," he stated more than asked. Callie still nodded, though, and hoped that he would realize why she kept seeking him up. "Tell me your name. Your real name."

"Freya Callistus or… just Freya. I… I'm your daughter."

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	6. Questions

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the lovely reviews, faves and alerts! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 5:

"Well, _this_ really isn't what I expected from you when I imagined how you would react…" Callie said as Elijah drove her somewhere unknown.

Callie looked at her father, who looked deep in thought as he was driving, and wondered where he was going with her. Then something dawned to her.

"Oh… you're going to kill me, aren't you? You're going to take me to a tomb somewhere and maybe trap me inside it, so I can't tell anyone that you once knocked my mum up."

Elijah suddenly stopped and Callie looked where they were. They were in the outskirts of Mystic Falls near the woods – far away from anyone who could see or hear them. Callie gulped and for a moment she actually thought that he truly _was_ going to kill his own daughter. He surely had been in a hurry when he grabbed her after she'd revealed who she was and practically threw her into his car before Elena or any of the others could see them.

"I could easily rip your heart out or decapitate you, so I advise you to be honest with me. Tell me who you are and what you're doing here." Elijah said sternly.

Callie groaned. "I already _have_ told you that! My name is Freya Callistus, the daughter of you and Serena, and I came here to find you. I've been looking for you for nearly 1000 years. Look, I can even prove that you're my dad. My mum once told me that I was… well, conceived in that park we met in and that it happened because you were both drunk and pissed off at your half-brother Klaus."

Elijah stepped out of the car without saying a word and after a moment of silence, Callie decided to step out as well. She could see that Elijah was shocked and that she'd hit a soft spot by mentioning and reminding him of her mother.

"I'm sorry about telling you all this, but I needed to let you know and… I promised my mum that I would find you, so… but I can leave if you don't want me in your life. I have Marcus and…"

"You really want to be here, don't you?" Elijah asked, smiling weakly.

Callie nodded. "I can't tell you how happy I am to see you and to know that I have some family left. My mum became ill and died when I was 15, so I've been on my own for as long as I remember. I did have Marcus and he's been there for me for many years, but… it's not quite the same."

Elijah nodded understandingly and pulled her in for a hug that she needed badly. She held tightly on to him and could feel the tears brim in her eyes, but she tried keeping them in. She didn't want him to see her sad, but when he cupped her face in his hands and looked into her eyes she felt the tears trickle down her cheeks anyway.

"Come," he said, wiping the tears away and ushering her down the eerie road. She wiped the rest of the tears away herself and tried enjoying the moment with him instead. "Why did Serena leave the village? Was it because she was pregnant?"

"No… well, yes kindda. When she found out that she was pregnant she went to tell you the truth, but accordingly your father compelled her to leave," she said. "Or that's at least what your sister Rebekah told me when I met her. She saw the entire thing go down and your father made her promise not to tell you anything about it, because it would destroy your family's reputation."

Elijah muttered something under his breath that Callie thought sounded like a swearword or two, but she didn't blame him for being angry. She was too and she'd sworn that if she ever met her grandfather, then she would teach him a lesson or two about family.

"And how did you become a vampire? Who turned you?"

Callie smiled weakly. "That would be Rebekah again. I've always wanted to become one, but my mother didn't want me to become one before I was at least 18. So I waited to I turned 18 and met her by accident in what would now be New York."

"I'm having a hard time believing that Serena would want you to become a vampire just like that. She was raised to respect nature and we vampires surely weren't allowed to be created."

"She was against it at first and especially when she found out that she had been compelled to leave, but she knew that it would be dangerous and hard for me to look for you as a human."

Elijah smiled weakly and stopped walking abruptly. "Freya, I'm thankful that you've spent so many years trying to find me, but I'm working on something very serious at the moment and you could get in great danger. If Klaus finds out that you even exists, then–"

"Then he will use me to get back at you…" Callie sighed. "I know and although I don't know why you even want to kill your own brother, then I'm not going to leave. I'm 1000 years old and have done nothing but defending myself way before I met Marcus. I can help you take him down, Dad."

It was strange for Callie to say that word out loud and then to her father, but it felt good and she felt like she was no longer alone. Elijah seemed happy to hear the word too and for the first time she saw him smile in a way that she had only heard about from her mother.

It was a smile of contentment.

"You do realize that I can compel you to leave, right?" he asked.

She snickered. "I do, but if you do then mum will come back from the grave and scold you, and we both know that she isn't someone you should piss off." she answered.

Elijah chuckled and ushered her back to the car. He drove her back to the school and dropped her off, but before he left again he gave her his number and they agreed to meet later this week, so they could talk properly together. Callie was thankful that the truth had finally gotten out and just hoped now that nothing would drive them apart again.

"_And where have you been, Miss-America's-Got-Talent?_" Damon said as Callie turned around to head back to the others.

"That's none of your business, Salvatore. But now that I've found you I was wondering if you wanted to get a drink with me. A real drink – not a person." Callie said.

Damon eyed her suspiciously, but nodded and they went to the boarding house to get that drink. Callie wanted to call Marcus and tell him that she'd finally found her father, but it was difficult when Damon could easily eavesdrop on her and she also just wanted to have a drink alone with him without feeling like she was betraying her ex-husband right in front of him.

"Here you go, love," Damon said, pouring her a glass of Bourbon. Callie smiled flirtatiously back and drank a sip of the glass, then walked over to the vacant couch. "So you've been around for 1000 years? And just how did you manage to amuse yourself for all those centuries?"

"Well, I had my share of fun with alcohol and men, but even though I try to be honourable, then it's very hard not to use your powers for own personal gain." Callie said, smirking mischievously.

Damon laughed and seated himself next to her. "I didn't see your little boyfriend at the charity today… what happened? You broke up?"

Callie rolled her eyes. "We're just best friends, Damon, so no; we didn't break up because there's nothing to break up. But if you're so interested in me, then why don't you do something about it?"

He flashed her one of his cocky smirks and for a moment Callie actually hoped that he would kiss her right now, but he didn't. Instead he got up and went to pour some more Bourbon in his own glass, leaving Callie annoyed and disappointed on the couch.

"Marcus and I were married once," she said, leaning back in her seat. She noticed that Damon had raised an eyebrow at that and knew that he was interested in hearing more. "We spent 15 years together as a married couple, but Marcus has always loved to gamble and drink, so we became friends instead and that's been working fine for both of us."

Damon snorted for some reason, but Callie just ignored him and took a swig of her drink. She wondered where Marcus was right now and how he was spending his birthday. She wanted to spend it with him like they always did every year, but perhaps he had something important to do as well that didn't involve her being there as well.

"Have you ever been married, Damon?" she asked curiously as he returned to the couch.

"Nope and hopefully I never will. A man doesn't know what happiness is until he's married. By then it's too late." Damon answered.

Callie couldn't stop herself from laughing and nearly choked on her drink. She had to agree with him on that, but she wasn't quite sure if Marcus belonged under that category of men. She sure hoped not, because she did everything possible to be the best wife to him – even when he came home so drunk that he could barely stand up on his own two feet.

"Well, I can't suggest that you try it, because I certainly didn't find it as pleasing as they make it sound like. But don't tell Marcus that or he'll probably kick your ass."

"Oh, I'd like to see him do that!"

Callie scoffed. "I bet I can take you down with only my pinky finger."

Damon put his drink down. "Bring it on, you old vamp!"

She swiftly put her drink down and jumped on him quicker than he could flee, but he quickly tossed her off him and down on the floor. When he turned around to look for her she was nowhere to be found on the floor, but as he walked away from the couch he was suddenly tackled to the floor by her, holding him down with literally only her pinky finger.

So Damon retaliated by swiftly moving her under him and crashed his lips against hers in a fiery and passionate kiss she couldn't resist. She kissed him back with such intensity that she heard him moan under his breath and she wanted so desperately to pull away before she did something she knew she would regret, but she felt drawn to him like a magnet and wanted to feel all of him.

(Un)fortunately, they both suddenly heard Stefan and Elena enter the house, so they quickly broke apart before they were spotted on the floor. Callie was blushing a bit, but not because she had nearly been caught making out with Damon, but because of the fact that she _was_ making out with him. The way he kissed her… it was like she was a young vampire again and everything was so overwhelming and so heavenly – a feeling she hadn't felt since she was turned.

"I better find Marcus," she said before Stefan or Elena could say anything. "Bye, Damon!"

She winked flirtatiously at him and then left, leaving Damon alone to answer the questions that were probably forming in his brother's and Elena's head right now. Callie went back to the motel, feeling more or less ecstatic about today's good events, and couldn't wait to tell Marcus about the first one. She wanted to wait about telling him the second one, because she knew that he disliked Marcus as much as he disliked him.

However, when Callie stepped in to the motel room she found the room filled with dozens of purple orchids (her favourite type of flower) and Marcus was sitting on the bed, waiting impatiently for her to get home. He smiled brightly the minute she walked in, but Callie was everything else but smiling of all of this.

_So much for having a great day, _she thought and sighed. _At least now I know why Damon keeps calling him my boyfriend…_

"You're not pleased," Marcus stated more than asked. "But I understand why. I… know that I pretty much destroyed our marriage, but I really miss you, Callie."

Callie sighed heavily. "I miss you too, Marcus, but I thought we agreed on staying friends since it didn't work out with us being married."

"I know and we did, but you can't expect me to just stop loving you. I like being your friend, but I'd rather be your husband again. I promise I won't gamble or drink again. I mean it. So what do you say, Callie? Will you marry me? Again?"

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	7. Ordinary Human Girl

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the reviews, faves and alerts! :D And since I'm in a writing mood atm I decided to give you another update ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 6:

"You married your best friend, but divorced him after 15 years and now he asked you to marry him again because he still loves you. Am I missing something?" Elijah asked, taking another sip of his black coffee.

Callie shook her head and sighed heavily, leaning back in her seat and trying to figure out what to do in this situation. She had to return to Marcus eventually and give him an answer before he found her hiding from him in the Mystic Grill with her father.

She hadn't said anything to him when he asked her that big question, but just left the motel room and spend the night at another motel instead. She'd then called her father early in the afternoon and told him to meet her at the Grill, because she needed his guidance on something like this.

"I really don't want to break his heart, but I'm afraid that he'll just go back to his old ways like he did the first time we were married, you know," she said. "And then there's this other guy I like…"

Elijah narrowed his eyes at her, making her blush. "This would have been so much easier had Serena still been alive. She would surely know what to tell you."

"Yes, she would have..." Callie stuck her tongue out teasingly. "But let me help you a bit. You're supposed to tell me that I should just follow what my heart wants even though I might end up hurting someone in the process."

Elijah raised his eyebrow. "Really? That doesn't sound like such a good advice to me."

Callie giggled. "I know, but I can't do it any other way around… or perhaps I could do something else, but I don't know if I'm ready to give him another chance."

Her father looked blankly at her. "I think you lost me there. You're saying that the other way is that you give Marcus another chance?"

"Exactly. See, you're catching up. Mum, would have been proud of you."

Elijah shook his head of her. "Had she still been alive I reckon she would have used the expression 'yay'."

"Dear God, you actually keep up with the modern world's language. What else do you know, my dear ol' dad?"

He grinned and took another sip of his coffee, but before he could say anything he suddenly turned his attention to no other than Marcus, who'd spotted them at them in the restaurant. Callie wanted to run away again, but she couldn't make herself move before it was too late..

"I see you've told him the truth, yes?" Marcus said, sounding almost morose.

Callie nodded and sighed. "Dad, this is my best friend Marcus." she said quietly.

"So you are the man who married my daughter and wishes to marry her again?" Elijah asked curiously.

Marcus became a bit flushed, but nodded. "Oh, should I have asked for your blessings first?"

Elijah chuckled. "No, no, of course not. But whatever Freya decides then you will stay with her, yes?"

Callie wanted to know that too, so she was partly thankful that her father had asked, but even though Marcus did hesitate, then he ended up nodding and smiled to her. She smiled back, but when she went to look at her father she found him gone. Marcus looked around for him too and couldn't find him anywhere in the Grill.

"Strange father you have there, huh?" he said, occupying the now vacant seat opposite Callie.

"He sure is," she said and sighed weakly. "I'm sorry I just left you like that. I… became scared."

"It's ok, Callie. I expected you might react that way. But did you at least give it any thought?"

She nodded. "I need some more time to think about it."

Marcus seemed disappointed to hear that, but he nodded and gave her a kiss on her cheek before he left the Grill. Callie sat alone for a moment and just drank her cup of tea in silence, thinking about how easy it would be for her to choose Marcus again and marry him, but how unsatisfying it would be in the end – especially if he ended up breaking his promises again.

"_There's something I can't seem to understand here…_" Damon said as he sat down opposite Callie. She looked up from her empty tea cup and wrinkled her nose. She rather wanted to sit alone right now, so she could think properly about everything. "Why would a vampire like you be so interested in talking with an Original like Elijah? And why would he be interested in talking with _you_?"

"Ouch! Was that supposed to be an insult?" Callie asked sardonically.

Damon smirked and leaned forward, looking straight into her amber eyes. "What are you up to Callie?"

"Well, right now I'm trying to figure out why you're bothering me instead of doing something more… significant. This is just pointless."

"You're avoiding my question."

"So?" Callie smiled mischievously.

Damon eyed her suspiciously and was silent for a moment, but then a smirk suddenly appeared on his face that made her heart beat a little faster.

"I'm guessing that you're Elijah's daughter and that you're working for him like the good daughter you now are."

Callie burst out laughing, but it wasn't because Damon was right. It was because she wanted to make him believe that the possibility of a vampire having a daughter was close to nothing.

"You are aware that vampires can't procreate, right?" she asked.

"I know, but Originals are capable of compelling other vampires, so why shouldn't they be able to have children too?" Damon answered.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but not even Originals can have children. Perhaps you should stop reading Twilight, because it's obviously killing the few brain cells that are left in your head."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Okay, then I have another theory. Elijah turned you into a vampire in exchange for something or he's that missing father figure in your life that you've been longing for ever since you were born."

"Now you're just being stupid. Seriously, Damon. Stop reading that stuff. It's messing with your head _and_ your sense of reality."

Callie got up and left the table, leaving the Mystic Grill calmly, so Damon would realize that he had in fact been right about one of his theories. She didn't trust him enough to tell him that he was right, because she might endanger herself and her father then. She was quickly distracted from her worries, though, when Elena suddenly sent her a text message, asking her if she would be interested in coming over to a sort of slumber party. She'd never been to one, so of course she said yes and went to Elena's home after she'd fetched some things she would need for the party.

By the time she finally arrived at Elena's home the sun was almost going down, so she went inside with her things and found Elena's aunt calling for pizza. The smell of burnt food hang in the air, making Callie smile a little and suddenly get an idea.

"Oh, hi Callie! What kind of pizza do you want? I kindda killed your dinner, so I'm ordering." Jenna said, blushing a bit of embarrassment.

"Oh, that won't be necessary, Jenna. I'll be happy to cook something." Callie offered, going straight for the kitchen.

Jenna was baffled at first, but she hung up and went to tell Elena that Callie was there instead. Callie wasn't quite sure of why Elena was trying so hard to become her friend, but it had been years since she'd last had any female friends, so she tried not to think the worst of them. They definitely seemed surprised to find her in the kitchen, cooking something that they didn't know what was, but it smelled delicious.

"You can cook?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Of course. I've had plenty of time to practice," Callie answered, opening the lit to the lobster she was boiling. "I hope you girls love lobster."

Elena smiled. "You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" she said teasingly.

Callie giggled and looked at the three girls, wondering if perhaps it was time for her to make some friends and show them that they truly could trust her.

"My mother taught me how to cook," she told them. "But Marcus taught me quite a lot too while we were… um, married."

Their eyes widened. "You were married to your best friend?" Bonnie asked confusedly.

"Yup, the one and only. When you're immortal and live forever, then it's good to have someone who'll always be there. I loved Marcus a lot, so it was only reasonable to get married," she answered and sighed. "But even Marcus has his flaws and I couldn't quite live with them as his wife."

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "But wouldn't your friendship be kindda awkward then?"

"Yeah, and it was at first, but we managed it… or so I thought. He asked me to marry him again yesterday."

Callie was surprised that she'd decided to tell them that, because it was a personal matter and none of their business, but she could tell that they were starting to trust her a bit more and she enjoyed being able to act like a normal girl.

"_Who asked to marry who yesterday?_" Jenna asked wonderingly, walking in to the kitchen.

"Callie's best friend," Caroline said, punching Callie's arm teasingly. Callie blushed and turned her gaze back to the boiling lobster. "What did you say then? I bet you said yes."

Callie groaned quietly. "Actually, I sort of ran away. But enough about me. Could some of you chop some vegetables and get some bread?"

The girls sighed because she wouldn't say more, but began helping her make the dinner and Jenna helped out too, trying her best not to ruin the dinner twice on the same day. They talked throughout the entire thing about everything from how their parents were like, what kind of hobbies they had, and of course about boys too. Callie found it very refreshing to be able to have a normal conversation with girls at her age… or at least her _physical_ age.

After they'd made the dinner they took it to the living room and ate it, while debating over whether they should watch _P.S. I Love You_, _The Notebook _or _Twilight_ first, and since Callie wasn't fond about watching any of them (neither was the others) they decided to watch _10 Things I Hate About You_, which they could all settle with watching – especially Jenna who had a bit of a crush on Heath Ledger. The movie was played and the popcorns were made, so they just leaned back and enjoyed it, taking their mind off anything supernatural for once.

After about half an hour or so into the movie Jenna sadly had to leave, because she had a date with Alaric Saltzman, whom Callie knew was not only a History teacher at Elena's school, but also a former vampire hunter turned partner, who assisted them from time to time. Callie did receive a message from Marcus, who wanted to invite her out for a drink, but she turned him down to enjoy her night off with her new friends.

Tonight she wanted to be an ordinary human girl – something she'd missed being.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	8. The Truth

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the lovely reviews, faves and alerts! :D**

****Ohh, I better remember telling you this - I turned off the "anonymous reviews" thing, because I got tired of getting stupid remarks from people who just write annoying things out of boredom -_-' I'm sorry to those of you who don't have an account, but I hope you'll of course review anyway because your reviews make me smile on bad days :)****

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 7:

It was nearly 3:00 AM when Callie was awakened by a sound coming from downstairs. She looked at the sleeping girls lying all around her and could tell that they were all fast asleep. Even Caroline, who too was a vampire, was sleeping heavily, so Callie snuck out of the bed and went downstairs to check out who it was.

The minute Callie stepped in to the living room and looked around she suddenly felt someone pin her to the wall and a pair of familiar lips collided with hers. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sweet taste of his lips. She tasted a mixture of 3 days old tapped blood and Scotch that confirmed her suspicion of who the intruder was. She broke the fiery kiss for a moment and looked into Damon's sky blue eyes that were staring back at her own amber ones.

"Missed me?" she asked teasingly, but quietly.

"No, why would I do that?" Damon answered sarcastically and smirked. "But as much as I would like to see what's hiding under those cute sleeping shorts of yours, then I'm actually here because I saw someone following Marcus today and a few minutes ago I saw someone lurking around outside the house too. Did you forget to tell us about someone you've pissed off?"

"Other than Jules?" Callie shook her head and saw Damon grimace.

"Hmm, well it's definitely not a wolf. The person was moving away too fast and yes, I'm very sure that the person was in his human form."

Callie wrinkled her nose and took a look out of the window, but saw nothing peculiar outside. She grabbed her booths and jacket, and went outside on the porch with Damon following closely behind her, but even as she stood outside and was able to get a better view of the street she didn't see anyone or anything strange.

So she signed for Damon to stay on the porch and walked a couple of feet away from the house, until she reached the middle of the road. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, listening carefully to every sound around her. She was about to give up when she suddenly heard a _whoosh _ coming from behind her, so she quickly opened her eyes and turned around, catching a flying stake just before it hit her chest. She looked towards the place where the shot had been fired from and saw a dark figure flee from his hiding place at bush.

Callie ran after him and caught up with him before he could get away, grabbing him by his throat and pinning him to a tree somewhere dark where no one could see them. She yanked the stake out of his hand and staked him with it, but not deep enough to kill him. No, she wanted answers first and this 200 years old vampire was going to suffer for trying to mess with her.

"Who sent you?" she growled more than asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know that?" the vampire answered tauntingly and she saw his eyes flicker to someone behind her, but when she turned around to defend herself she felt an arrow hit her side.

Another arrow was fired from somewhere and this time it hit her chest, but it missed her heart. She saw Damon fight against a third vampire, but before the two others could attack her again their hearts were suddenly yanked out and Callie sighed in relief to see her father come rescuing her. He signed for her to be quiet and pulled the arrows out of her, then went to assist Damon who was nearly being staked by what Callie could tell was a another 200-year-old vampire.

Elijah pulled the vampire away from Damon and slammed him against a tree, holding him still so he could compel her. Both Callie and Damon watched in admiration as Elijah compelled the vampire to tell who he was working for, but they were also both surprised by the vampires answer.

Klaus.

"Did he tell you to kill Callie?" Elijah growled more than asked.

Callie understood why her father was suddenly furious, but Damon didn't and she didn't want him to know why, so she kept her mouth shut.

"Only if we were discovered," the vampire said reluctantly. "He wants her dead or alive."

Something inside Elijah snapped and they saw him do what he did best. He decapitated the vampire and then turned to look at Callie, who was starting to shiver from the cold.

"Go back inside," he said firmly, no sign of emotion in his face. "That goes for you too, Salvatore."

In a blink of an eye Elijah disappeared, but the bodies of the vampires remained. Damon groaned of the sight, because now he had to get rid of them.

"You heard the man. Go inside before you get yourself killed. I'll take care of these." he said.

Callie sighed, but gave Damon a soft kiss on his cheek and thanked him before going back inside. It was comforting for her to know that Damon would save her if she got in danger, because she had been wondering whether or not she could truly trust him. Now she knew that she could, but that didn't mean that she was going to tell him the entire truth about who she really was.

When Callie returned to Elena's bedroom she was nearly tackled by Caroline, who'd heard the noises outside, but she didn't wake up the others in the process.

"You're bleeding," she whispered, pointing at the spots of blood on Callie's top. "What happened?"

"Long story," Callie whispered. "But here's the short version. Three vampires just attacked me."

Caroline was about to gasp, so Callie quickly covered her mouth and signed for her to be quiet. She promised to tell Caroline and the others the story in the morning, but now all she wanted to do was to sleep and went back to bed. She had no idea of why her uncle would want her dead or alive, and dreaded that he might know who she was or perhaps he didn't know who she was, but only knew that she was nearly as old as him and therefore a threat to him.

_So much for having a somewhat normal sleepover,_ Callie thought and sighed.

The 1000-year-old vampire closed her eyes and went to sleep, trying her best to let go of her worries for just a few hours so she could enjoy the rest of the sleepover. She managed to sleep peacefully throughout the entire night and by the time morning came she'd nearly forgotten everything about what happened last night if it wasn't for the blood stains on her clothes.

In the morning Callie told about what happened last night and how she was saved by Damon and Elijah. They weren't so surprised that Elijah came to rescue her, but they were surprised by the fact that Damon had been in the house. Callie actually considered telling them that she was flirting with Damon, but she rather wanted to tell them that Elijah was her father than to admit that she had feelings for an 832-year-old younger vampire.

"Why did they try killing you in the first place?" Elena asked worriedly.

"Well… that's where it gets kindda complicated. Elijah asked the vampires and they said that Klaus wanted me dead or alive." Callie answered.

They all frowned as Callie expected and she knew that she might have to tell them the entire truth and just hope that they wouldn't pass the new information to Damon or anyone else.

"Why would Klaus want to have you?" Bonnie asked suspiciously.

Callie took a deep breath and had a quick internal debate with herself of whether or not to tell the truth. Her heart said yes, but her brain said no.

"Because…. I'm… well… I'm Elijah's daughter." she answered quietly, hoping that they didn't hear the last part.

Unfortunately they did and they were more than just surprised by the news. She felt her cheeks become flushed and tried preparing herself for the outburst of questions they might have.

"But he's a vampire… how can he…?" Caroline asked confusedly.

"That's a very long and complicated story, but he _is_ my father by blood and he is the main reason why I even came here. I've been looking for him for centuries and wanted to get to know him, because he didn't even know that I existed before I told him." Callie answered.

"Oh…" Elena sighed. "So Klaus wants you to get back at Elijah?"

Callie nodded. "Or that's at least what I think. But I need you girls to keep this a secret. I don't want Damon or anyone else to know why Elijah means so much to me. If anyone knows about us… well, then it won't just be Klaus who will come after me."

"Of course. We won't say anything. Right, girls?"

Callie looked at Caroline and Bonnie, who both nodded. It was a hesitant nod, but a nod nonetheless, so Callie was satisfied. But she got a message from Marcus, who wanted to talk with her ASAP, so she had to leave before they could ask any more questions.

Callie went to the place where Marcus wanted to meet her – a waterfall that was almost hidden in the woods – and as she walked to the place of the meeting she began feeling guilty about having those feelings for Damon. She cared deeply about Marcus and only wanted the best for him, but she had to be selfish too sometimes and make choices that might hurt him.

However, she was very much surprised to find Marcus sitting at the shore with picnic basket next to him. She was reminded of their first date back in 1634 where he took her to a meadow of tulips in Amsterdam. They had spent the entire day together outside in the sun and she had been so happy that he'd finally taken the courage to ask her out.

"You're such a romantic." she said teasingly as she walked up to him.

"Well, if I remember correctly then you loved that about me," Marcus said, unfolding a blanket for them to sit on. "Thank you for coming. I know you've been very busy lately with finding your father and want to spend as much time as you can with him."

"Don't be silly. I've always got time for my best friend."

Marcus smiled weakly and looked into her eyes. "Have you made the decision or…?"

Callie shook her head. "I… have to be honest with you, Marcus. The reason why I can't say yes or no is because I… I sort of have feelings for Damon."

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me! You've fallen for _Salvatore_? But he's–"

"I know what he is…" Callie sighed heavily. "I don't know if it's just a fling or could become _something_, but that doesn't mean that I will forget about you. I still love you as my best friend _and_ as my former husband."

Marcus sighed heavily too. "I know, but… how on earth can you find a dick like Damon charming?"

Callie thought about that and wondered too how a so young vampire could make her feel like a little girl, who fallen in love for the first time. She had that feeling with Marcus once, but now those feelings had matured in some way and become less exciting.

"I don't know," she said. "I just do. It's like when I fell for you even though you annoyed me so much that I actually considered throwing you in a well filled with vervain."

Marcus chuckled and shook his head of her. He watched as she lay down on the ground and closed her eyes, so she could enjoy the feeling of the sun on her face. Callie knew that she was causing Marcus a lot of trouble by saying that she liked someone else and then someone he hated, but it would have hurt him more if she hadn't said anything.

When she finally dared to open her eyes and look at him she found him hovering above her with a look on his face that she recognized. He hadn't stopped loving her and she knew that now, which only made her choice more difficult than it was. But she let him kiss her this one time and let it go on for as long as he wanted. He deserved at least that for helping her find her father.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	9. The Worst First Date

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the reviews, faves and alerts! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 8:

"You. Me. Sucking someone dry for blood. How does that sound?" Damon asked as he sat down beside Callie in the Mystic Grill's bar.

"Well, it sounds like you're asking me out in a very piss-poor way," she answered casually and flashed him a mischievous smirk. "Why? Are you?"

Damon grinned. "Just go to the boarding house at 2:00 and you can thank me for saving your life properly."

Callie rolled her eyes and watched him leave the Grill with a mischievous smirk on his lips. She wondered what he had planned for them on their first date, but she was soon distracted as she saw her father enter the Grill, talking with no other than Jenna and another woman Callie knew as Carol Lockwood – the current mayor of this town.

She remembered that she needed to thank him for saving her life and she also wanted to talk with him before she went on her date now that she had the chance, but she had to wait until Jenna and Carol had left, so she decided to order another free drink.

"_As your father I feel it's my obligation to advise you not to drink alcohol,_" Elijah said, though, standing next to her. Callie just giggled and went to take a sip of her drink, but he snatched it away. "I'm serious, Freya. We don't live as Vikings anymore, which means that unless you look 21, then you have to settle with a root beer. I don't want you to draw too much attention on yourself."

"You didn't even know you had a daughter a few weeks ago and _now_ you behave as my father? I don't know if you've noticed it, _Dad_, but I'm 1000 years old. I'll do whatever I want to." Callie said.

She snatched her drink back and took a swig of it, so Elijah cupped her face in his hands and forced her to look into his eyes as his pupils dilated. "You will be a good daughter and listen to what your father says and I say that you are not allowed to drink alcohol."

Callie blinked and felt a strange urge to be a good daughter. She tried taking a swig of her drink, but something made her hand stop in mid-air and prevent her from getting even a sip.

"You _compelled_ me? Who compels their own daughter!" she snarled, but not loud enough for anyone human to hear it.

Elijah chuckled, taking the glass from her. "I do, but just look at it as compensation for all those years I haven't been there to raise you." he said and walked away.

She rolled her eyes and decided to leave before she drew too much attention to herself and she also had a date to get ready too, so she went shopping. She wished that her mother was still alive, because then she could tell her that her father was being totally unfair to her. She was practically an adult both in looks and years, so it annoyed her immensely that he ruined the noon on purpose.

However, Callie did get to buy some new clothes and took it back to her motel room where she pulled on a new long white shirt with a beautiful flower pattern on the front and a pair of black leggings along with a pair of black high heeled shoes. She didn't know what they were going to do, so she just put something casual and chic on that she hoped would put a smile on Damon's face.

When Callie was ready she went to the boarding house as agreed and found Damon pouring himself a glass of scotch, talking with his friend Alaric about his neck being still sore. She frowned at that and wondered what had happened in the time between their last meeting, but she didn't ask since she wanted to have a somewhat normal first date with him.

"Hello, Alaric. I hope I'm not interrupting anything…" she said, letting them know that she had arrived.

Damon looked up from his glass and groaned in pain, because he moved his neck too fast. He smiled, though, when he saw her and she caught the scent of Italian cuisine in the air.

"And this is my cue to leave!" Alaric said, getting up to leave.

Callie waited until after he'd disappeared out of the living room before walking over to Damon and taking a seat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck to give him a passionate kiss. She wanted to skip dinner and just head straight for his bedroom, because it'd been a while since she'd last been so intimate with anyone, but she managed to behave properly.

"So, Mr. Salvatore… how will you be trying to woo a 1000 years old vampire, who has been on more first dates that you can ever imagine?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Hmm… well, for starters you can tell me why you lied about Elijah being your dad," Damon answered. "And don't even lie. You told Elena that you were related with him."

Callie rolled her eyes and tried getting up from his lap, but he pulled her back down. "Fine! You want to know why I lied? I did it because it's none of your business and I don't know if you were truly awake when it happened, but I did get attacked by one of Klaus' minions _because_ of what I am. I don't need any more people to try hurting my father through me. Let alone you."

"So Originals can have children?"

She shook her head. "He got me before he became an Original. Now are there anything else you want to ask me to ruin this date even more?"

Damon eyed her suspiciously for a moment, but he shook his head and kissed her instead in the same way he'd kissed her for the first time. She relaxed in his arms and kissed him back, deepening the kiss and letting him know how much she actually liked him.

"I'm sorry about the questions, but I–"

They both suddenly heard a noise coming from the entrance and decided to go out to check what had happened. Callie stopped walking halfway there the second she spotted Alaric dead on the floor and tried listening if anyone else was in the house right now. She could smell the scent of werewolves in the air and was about to let Damon know what was going on when she suddenly felt a stake being pushed right into her spine, numbing her from her waist and down. She could see Damon being injected with vervain by someone else, but that wasn't what shocked her the most.

It was when Jules stepped out into the hallway with a loaded rifle and a smirk on her lips.

"_Jules_…" she growled, trying to get up from the floor despite the pain. "Oh, you're a dead bitch!"

Callie yanked the stake out of her spine and went to attack Jules, but a werewolf tackled her in mid-air and two more then jumped on her, trying to hold her down while the first one snapped her neck. She didn't know what happened after then, but when she woke up from her semi-dead state she found herself literally nailed to the wall with wooden nails as if she'd been crucified. She tried detaching herself from the wall, but the pain in her hands was too excruciating and she could feel that a large dose of vervain had been injected into her.

"God, this is the worst first date I've ever been on… well, if you don't count the one I had in 1232 with where…" She laughed a bit. "… my date got eaten by a bear."

"_Sucks to be you,_" Jules said, stepping out from the darkness. "You would think that such an old vampire like yourself wouldn't be so dumb to get caught by a pack of werewolves you've pissed off quite recently."

"I wouldn't piss her off if I were you… or kill her for that matter." Damon said and laughed darkly.

Callie looked at him and saw that they'd chained him to a chair and placed a torture device on his neck. He looked like hell, but so did she and her new clothes needed to be washed badly.

"What's so funny? You think we're scared of her because she's really, really old? She's still a vampire, dickhead!" one of the werewolves said, pulling in the spiky collar on Damon's neck.

The wooden nails on the inside of the collar made Damon bleed, but he didn't seem to care about it and just kept his eyes on Callie's amber ones.

"How long do you think it'll take before your daddy comes this time?" he asked casually.

Callie smirked. "Maybe a few minutes. You guys better run now if you want to live…" she said.

Jules snorted and stabbed Callie in her shoulder with a stake so hard that she let out a cry of pain, but she did it on purpose to let her father know that she was in danger in case he was nearby.

"Why are you even here? Well, besides the fact that I pissed you off, but that's only because you killed a good friend of mine."

"You don't know?" Jules asked and laughed. "We're looking for the moonstone and I bet either you or your boyfriend has it, so you better not try playing dumb with me or I'll put a wooden bullet in your head."

"You do that and a very pissed off father of hers will cut your head off." Damon said.

"Oh, yeah? I'd like to see that. Where is that dangerous daddy of yours anyway?" another one of the werewolves asked.

"_Right here,_" someone suddenly said. They all looked towards the doorway and Callie sighed in relief when she saw her father walk inside with the moonstone in his hand. He looked at her and she could see the guilt in his eyes of letting a group of werewolves hurt her without him being there to prevent it from happening. "I advise you to let my daughter go now."

The werewolves looked anxiously at each other, but Jules told the others not to, which only seemed to annoy Elijah even more. He placed the moonstone on a nearby table and as three of them went to get it for Jules they were stopped by Elijah, who easily ripped their hearts out.

Callie was once again amazed by the skills her father possessed and even though Jules got away, then he still killed the rest of the werewolves and went to pull the nails out of her hands.

"Trouble follows you like it followed your mother…" he said grumpily as he pulled the other nail out. "You need to learn how to control your temper, because that's what got you nailed to a wall."

"Um… thanks?" Callie said, rubbing her sore, but now fully healed hands. "Can't you just save me without lecturing me?"

Elijah smiled. "No, I would be a bad father if I didn't. But I trust you can take care of yourself from here. I have a few things to take care of and a werewolf to kill."

Callie watched as Elijah picked up the untouched moonstone and left the boarding house again, leaving her alone with a sore body and Damon, who was still chained to the chair.

"Um… at little help, please?" he said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

She yanked the chains off him and removed the torture device from his neck. "Thank God my dad came… You didn't tell him that we're dating, did you?"

Damon got out of the chair and gave her a kiss that lasted for minutes. She hoped that meant no, because she already knew that her father probably didn't like Damon.

"I don't know about you, but I don't feel like eating anyway," he said when he finally pulled away. "I do have a bottle of red wine I would like to share with you in my bathtub, though..."

"Mmm, sounds good. I could really use a bath too. But don't think you're getting any luckier than that. I'm not as easy as you."

Damon put a hand over his heart, pretending to be hurt. "Ouch! Well, maybe I can change that if I give you a wonderful backrub too."

Callie raised an eyebrow, smirking smugly. "_We'll see…_"

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	10. Always

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the reviews, faves and alerts! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 9:

The sound of someone turning off the water in a shower cabin woke up Callie in the early noon and she sat up with a quiet groan, feeling still slightly sore in her hands and shoulder even though Damon spent the entire date massaging her from head to toe with those crafty hands of his.

She hadn't slept with him to his annoyance, because she wanted him to earn the right to make love to her like she'd made Marcus earn the right, but somehow Damon had convinced her into sleeping almost nude in his bed and she actually couldn't remember how he did it, because they'd been drinking so much red wine after they'd disposed the bodies of the werewolves.

Now she sat in his bed with only her panties on and a blanket to cover her upper body as a steaming wet Damon stepped out from his bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel on that hung almost loosely around his waist. He smirked when he saw that she was awake and gaping at the sight of his muscular body, and suddenly decided to let his towel drop to the floor, making the smile on Callie's lips widen and her eyes wandering down from his chest…

"Hmm, nothing impressive seems to be going on there," she teased, making Damon rolling his eyes and walk over to her (with the towel back on) to kiss her. She pulled him down onto the bed even though he was still wet from the hot shower, but she didn't care right now. "How do you feel about being painted completely naked?"

Damon chuckled. "Well, if you really want to, then it can easily be arranged…" he said, wiggling his eyebrows flirtatiously.

Callie smirked and in a flash he was suddenly lying under her, pinned to the mattress by the 1000-year-old vampire, who sat on his waist. He let his eyes wander down her face to the blanket that still covered her body and Callie didn't need the ability of reading minds to figure out what he was thinking. She leaned down to his lips, but stopped only a few inches away from his.

"Desværre, men du er nød til at gøre dig fortjent til et kys!" she said in fluent Danish, making him frown and look confusedly at her.

She giggled and left the bed, walking out to the bathroom with her now bare back turned to him, so he couldn't see anything even without her being covered. Callie showered and washed her long, dark blonde hair, while Damon dressed and made them breakfast. She began thinking back on her trip to Scandinavia with Marcus in 1636 where they were on a search for her father, who'd been spotted in Denmark's capital city Copenhagen.

They'd been close of meeting him that year, but unfortunately a young witch bumped into them by accident and found out that they were vampires. They were nearly staked by a group of wild farmers, who thought they were demons, but they managed to escape and on the night they fled from Copenhagen Marcus had proposed to her in the most unromantic and worst way ever. He had been staked in his back by one of the farmers and while he was writhing in pain as Callie tried pulling it out he suddenly decided to ask her out of the blue…

Callie shook the memory away. She was with Damon now and shouldn't think about her ex-husband, whom she spent 15 years taking care of while he was drunk or whenever he got in trouble. There had been so many times when she'd actually thought of leaving him and never coming back, but she enjoyed being his friend, so she just divorced him instead. Of course it wasn't a legal divorce since they didn't really exist back then, but they'd gotten a real divorce later.

"_I've been thinking…_" Damon said, walking in to the bathroom despite her still being in the shower. Callie didn't mind it, though, and just kept her back turned towards him. "If Elijah was human when he knocked your mother up and is one of the first vampires ever, then how the hell did he become a vampire?"

"That's a good question…" Callie said, turning off the water.

She finally turned around and went to grab a towel, but it wasn't there because Damon was holding it with a smug smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes and walked calmly up to him, grabbing the towel and wrapping it around her body.

"You're not going to answer my question, are you?"

Callie shook her head and smiled sweetly. "Not yet. There's a lot you don't know about me, my father or where I come from, but all you need to know for now is that you better not try doing anything stupid towards my father, because he will kill you if he gets a good enough reason."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the warning, but–"

"No, Damon, I'm serious. And even if you did somehow survive his fury, then you surely won't survive mine, so I don't want you to try trick him, piss him off on purpose or kill him just because you don't trust him when he's just trying to help you."

The situation had turned awkwardly serious, but Callie didn't want Damon to go after an Original, which she was pretty sure he would be arrogant enough to do. When Damon didn't say anything she sighed and closed the space between them, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Promise me that you won't do anything stupid and then I'll show you what nearly a thousand years of practice in bed is like." she said, trying to lighten his mood.

Damon smirked and slipped his arm around her waist, pushing her body close against his own. "Fine, I promise I won't do anything stupid towards your father. Now lose the towel." he said.

Callie tiptoed as she leaned up to kiss him briefly and walk away to annoy him further, but soon found herself caught in a passionate kiss that seemed to last forever. Damon was a brilliant kisser – she had to admit that – and when he touched her skin so delicately with the tip of his fingers she felt warmth spread inside her that made her entire body tingle with excitement.

She wanted him more than she'd ever wanted anyone for a long time and began unbuttoning his shirt without knowing it. When she reached the last button they both suddenly heard a loud knock on the front door and as Callie reluctantly pulled away from him she could hear who it was.

Marcus.

"Please behave while I get dressed. I don't want you to piss Marcus off either." she said and walked in to his bedroom to get her clothes.

Damon left his bedroom and she listened carefully as she heard him come with a few smartass comments anyway, making Marcus growling and wanting to snap his neck. Callie hurried getting dressed and when she finally came downstairs she saw the anger disappear Marcus' face instantly. He smiled brightly and walked inside to hug her much to Damon's annoyance.

"He told me to keep an eye on you for a little while," he said and Callie knew who he was referring to. "I heard that those freaking werewolves came here yesterday. Are you okay?"

"Well I'm sore, but other than that I'm fine. My dad came and saved us," she said, looking at Damon. Marcus frowned but then he understood and sighed weakly. "And yes, he does know about Elijah and me. But it's ok."

"Hmm, does he know about you and Damon too?"

Callie quickly shook her head. "And I'd prefer if it stayed that way."

"Of course… but do you mind if I borrow you today? There's someone I want you to meet."

Callie looked at Damon for a moment, but nodded and went with Marcus immediately, because she could see that whoever he wanted her to see was important. She walked with him in silence and began wondering what he was feeling about seeing her dating Damon, whom he hated of obvious reasons. She felt the need to explain herself, but she knew that it wouldn't do anything good.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the place, though, and Callie was more than a little surprised of seeing no other than a vampire version of Elena Gilbert, who was standing inside a tomb, looking more or less pissed off and confused about seeing them.

"This is Katerina Petrova," Marcus said. "You remember Katerina, don't you?"

"I do," Callie said, walking closer to the vampire before her. "Fancy seeing you again, Kat."

Katherine finally realized who she was standing before and her eyes widened a little. "Callie… I should've known. Still running after your father like a lost puppy?"

"No, not anymore. But I see that he finally found you, which serves you well since you did break his heart… not that I wanted you as my stepmother anyway…"

Marcus snickered, making Callie smile a bit. "What have you been up to lately? Other than getting yourself caught of course?"

Katherine snorted and laughed. "You really expect me to answer that?"

Callie rolled her eyes and looked at Marcus, who seemed just as annoyed by Katherine's answer.

"Normally I would slap you silly for being such a pain in my ass, but I have better things to do so I'll just get to the point. What do you know about Klaus' current whereabouts?" she asked.

The first doppelgänger ignored her question and just walked deeper into the tomb she was trapped inside, making Callie sigh of frustration. She knew that Katherine knew where her uncle was, but she didn't want them to lure him to the town because she'd spent centuries fleeing from him.

Callie and Marcus decided to leave since they wouldn't be able to get anything out of someone as stubborn as Katherine, but it was time for them to leave anyway because Elijah sent his daughter a text telling her that told meet him at a specific address. He wanted her to come alone, but that didn't mean that Marcus couldn't follow her to the place.

"I know you're dating Salvatore and all, but… would you like to go on a date with me?" Marcus asked as they walked.

Callie looked at him and blushed, feeling torn about what to answer. She still loved Marcus, but not in the same way she used to do in the past, and she wasn't sure that she would ever be able to see him as more than a companion and best friend.

"I don't think Damon will be that happy about it… the two of you barely like each other as it is." she eventually answered.

Marcus sighed and Callie felt so guilty about letting him down, but she couldn't just ignore the feelings she had for Damon and pretend that he meant nothing to her.

"I think it's best if I leave town," he suddenly said, making Callie stop walking abruptly. "I… It's not because I hate you, Callie. I could never do that, but… I feel like I need to spend some time on my own. I mean, it has always been just the two of us and we've been best friends for so long..."

"Oh… Marcus, if you really feel that bad about me being with Damon, then… then I'll forget about him. I don't want to lose you as my best friend. You've always been there for me. Always."

Marcus sighed and walked up to her. "I know and once we meet again I'll still be your best friend. I promise. I just can't be here right now. I hope you understand… And just because I'm leaving, then it doesn't mean you can't call me or… ask for help if you need it. Besides, you deserve to spend all the time you have with your father."

Callie didn't know what to say, because at one point she wanted to let go of everything that kept her in Mystic Falls and just be with him, but she also knew that it would hurt too much if she left now when her father needed her help and she'd finally found him. Impulsively, she embraced him tightly and she felt him kiss her gently as he wrapped his arms around her as well.

"Take care, Marcus… and try not to get yourself in too much trouble, yes?" she said, wiping the tears that trickled down her cheeks away.

"Of course," he said, cupping her face in his hands. "I love you, Freya Callistus. I always will."

And as she blinked she suddenly found herself standing completely alone, the feeling of Marcus' arms around her still lingering on her skin.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	11. Serena

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the reviews as always and the faves and alerts! ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 10:

It was the warlock Dr. Jonas Martin, who invited Callie inside his apartment and she found her father seated at a table in the living room with two cups of tea, handing one cup to her as she sat down opposite her. She didn't say anything or even greeted him, because she was still thinking about how her best friend had just left all because of her falling for another vampire.

"I'm guessing Marcus decided to leave then…" Elijah suddenly said, making Callie look confusedly at him. "I had a talk with him earlier today and he expressed that he was very much in love with you, but that you were in love with someone else. I suggested that he took some time off away from you, so he could find out if he really did love you as much as he claimed and so he could change the flaws that drove the two of you apart in the first place."

"Oh…" Callie wasn't sure if she should be thankful or not, but now she could find out if her flirt with Damon would turn serious or would stay as a simple flirt.

"It will also help you find out if he's worth a second chance. I don't know this young man who is causing so much trouble in your relationship, but I'd like to meet him soon. As long as he isn't Damon Salvatore, then I'm sure he's worth the trouble."

Callie gulped, because that was exactly who she was seeing. She didn't say that, but merely smiled and took a curious look around in the apartment. She spotted several of old books known as grimoires, which she guessed belonged to the warlock, but she knew that witches and warlocks disliked vampires, so she didn't understand why Elijah was here in the first place.

"Why did you tell me to come here?" she asked anxiously.

"Don't worry, we're perfectly safe here," he answered, noticing her fear. "But I told you to come here because I would like to get in contact with your mother. I know you are in possession of her necklace, so I'm sure we'll be able to reach her."

Callie's face turned pale. Of all the things she wanted to do then facing her dead mother wasn't one of them. It had been hard enough for her to watch her mother die slowly. Elijah sighed and took her hands in his, making her look into his eyes again.

"I know I'm asking a lot from you, but I need to see her. I… need to tell her that I loved her and ask her a few questions she might know the answer to."

Callie hesitated, but eventually nodded. "Okay, but… do I have to be present while you talk with her?"

Elijah seemed surprised of that question at first and looked at Dr. Martin, who calmly shook his head. He shook his head to and saw Callie sigh in relief.

"Good. Let's get on with it then," she said and unclasped her necklace. "What do I need to do?"

Dr. Martin lit a couple of lights, which he placed on the table Elijah and Callie sat at, and the necklace was placed in the cluster of candles. They were then told to hold each other's hands and Callie watched anxiously as the warlock summoned her mother. She hoped that she would be able to leave before her mother actually came, but when she didn't even had the time to get up before her mother suddenly stood beside her – dressed in the clothes she'd been buried in.

"Serena!" Elijah gasped more than said.

The now older woman looked at him and smiled, but when she looked at her daughter the smile faded away. Callie wouldn't even look at her, because the sight alone made her remember the day her mother had died in her arms.

"Freya, you may leave." Elijah said softly.

Callie didn't say anything, but left quicker than they could blink, making Serena sigh and look at the man she once fell in love with.

"_Hello, Elijah. You look rather dashing with short hair if I must say so,_" Serena said, smiling weakly. "_And I see you have finally met your daughter…_"

Elijah nodded. "She is… quite a handful, but beautiful like her mother," he said. "Thank you for coming and I… apologize for what my father did. I know now why you left the village without saying why."

Serena suddenly appeared by his side and sat down next to him. She wanted to touch him, but her hand just went through him as if she was made of water or air.

"_Had I known that he would compel me then I would have worn vervain or at least ingested it… but I am happy that she found you because she needs a father like you._"

Elijah nodded in agreement. "I promise I will do everything I can to protect her. But Serena… I want you to know that I never stopped loving you. I… was completely heartbroken when you left."

Serena kissed him on his cheek even though she knew that he wouldn't be able to feel it and touched his hand. He shivered of her touch, but smiled and wanted to touch her too.

"_I know you have some questions for me, so…_"

"Yes, I… attained an elixir some 500 years ago and I wondered if it would still work on the current doppelganger. You worked a lot with elixirs and you did live with Ayanna."

"_That depends… let me see the elixir first._"

Elijah nodded to Dr. Martin, who then went in to another room to fetch the elixir. He showed it to the 1000-year-old ghost and she murmured something in Old Norse that Elijah couldn't remember what meant. She suddenly disappeared and returned following right behind an annoyed Callie, who really didn't want to be in the same room with her but now she was forced to it.

"_Freya, I need you to help me identify this elixir,_" she said. "_Do you remember what I taught you?_"

Callie looked at her mother with a heart-breaking look for a moment, but nodded and walked over to the table where the elixir stood. She picked the bottle up and opened it to smell what the content smelled like just like she remembered her mother teaching her.

"It smells of… Witch hazel and… Florida Blazing Star or as we used to call it – Sandtorch. There's also some other and more common ingredients, but these are the two important ones. Right, Mother?" she said, looking hesitantly at her mother.

Serena smiled brightly and nodded. "_That is correct. And since you are still able to smell those two things, then it means that the elixir still works._" she said.

Elijah sighed in relief. "Good. Then I will proceed with my plan. Thank you, Serena. And Freya too." he said.

Callie didn't say a word, but just looked at her mother, tears threatening to escape her eyes. It had been such a long time since she'd last seen her mother and she now realized that she'd completely forgotten how she looked even though she did look similar to her. She wanted so badly to hug her just to feel her, but she knew that that wasn't possible.

"_I must go, but before I leave there is something I want to talk with you about, Freya. It is about that young vampire you are currently romantically involved with. I know that you doubt that he does not love you, but whether he has said it or not, then he is in love with you. Just remember that._"

Serena disappeared and as she did the candle lights blew out, but Callie didn't stick around for that reason. She grabbed her necklace and left before Elijah could stop her, running as fast as she could in her human speed back to the Salvatore Boarding House. She didn't hate her father for summoning her mother, but she certainly didn't approve of it, because what feared would happen, happened and now all the memories of the days leading up to her death were returning.

When Callie more or less burst inside the house she found Damon about to pour himself a drink, so she quickly hid herself before he noticed her, so she could sneak up on him from behind. When he couldn't see who'd come home and turned around she came out from her hiding spot and jumped on his back, making him instinctively grab her and throw her over his shoulder. She was slammed against the floor with a hand to her throat before he finally realized who it was.

"Callie? What the hell-! You can't just sneak up on me like that!" he said, helping her up from the floor.

"And here I was just trying to be playful, but you clearly don't know how to play," she scoffed, making him scowl and pick her up in his arms playfully to prove he could play. He carried her to the couch and sat down with her placed on his lap. "Did you miss me?"

"Well now I don't anymore, but why are you back so early?" he asked wonderingly.

Callie sighed weakly. "It's all very complicated, but to make things short then… Marcus left town." she answered.

Damon looked worriedly at her – something she did not expect him to do. She figured he'd be thrilled about that, but he seemed more focused on her, which made her think that perhaps her mother was right about him. Maybe he was in love with her.

"Are you okay?"

Callie nodded hesitantly and rested her head on his shoulder, enjoying the warmth of his body and the touch of his lips on her forehead. She liked this and could stay with him forever or at least until one of them was killed.

"My father wants to meet you… or more likely the vampire whom he thinks isn't you." she said and looked at him.

Damon smirked and his eyes suddenly lit up as if he'd gotten a brilliant idea. "Well, if your father wants to meet me, then I think we should let him. We'll arrange a dinner party and invite a few more over. How does that sound?"

Callie looked incredulously at him. "Who _are_ you, and what have you done with the real Damon Salvatore?"

He chuckled and kissed her softly. "I murdered him and replaced him with a new and improved one, but he's still as good in bed as before. Feel like testing that?"

She rolled her eyes, knowing what he meant by that. "Hmm… well, that depends on if you're going to give me a look first."

He quickly pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside, letting her take a look at his muscular chest and arms. She smiled at the sight and was tempted to see if Damon's allegedly great bed skills were real or just something he was making up, but she managed to restrain herself.

"Like what you see?" he asked, curling his finger playfully around a lock of her hair.

"I certainly do... but I need to see you strut too. Show me your best moves, vamp!" she answered teasingly and swiftly turned the music on.

Damon got up, but pulled her with him out on the floor and danced close to her in a very seductive way. Callie let his hands explore her body under the fabric of her clothes as they danced to _Future Starts Slow_ by The Kills. She needed to have a little fun and forget about today's bad experiences, so she also got her hands on a bottle of Bourbon, which they emptied in a matter of minutes.

As they became drunk more and more clothes came off as well, but Callie made sure to keep her underwear on just in case Damon was hoping to get lucky tonight, because she surely wasn't going to give herself to him just yet. He didn't seem to complain, though, and was very busy with her lips instead, making her heart flutter in a way she hadn't felt for a very long time…

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	12. Dinner Party

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the reviews, faves and alerts! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 11:

The sound of the doorbell ringing made Callie look over her shoulder as she was curling the last lock of her hair and saw that Damon was already on his way downstairs to let the first guests in. It was been quite a stressful day and it wasn't exactly helping that in less than ten minutes her father was going to arrive for what he thought was normal dinner party, but he was really going to meet his daughter's boyfriend, whom he happened to hate.

Oh, the look on his face when he would see Damon kiss her…

Callie set the curling iron down and took one last look at herself in the mirror of Damon's bedroom, wondering if her father would approve of her wearing the black dress she had chosen for tonight. She shook her head. He probably wouldn't. She went to the closet and was about to pick out another dress when she suddenly heard Damon call her name.

"Damn it!" she muttered. "Please Mother, if you can hear me then help me get through this night!"

Callie pulled her dress a bit up and then hurried downstairs to greet Alaric and Jenna, who had been invited too. She wanted to invite Elena and Stefan too, but they were still at the Gilbert lake house and enjoying their time together, so she had to endure those who were there.

"Dear God, I think I might soon faint," she said as they were waiting for Elijah to arrive. "He's going to be so pissed and perhaps even ground me for a thousand years…"

"Callie, relax! I'll behave. I promise," Damon said, smirking mischievously. He pulled her in to his arms and kissed her for a moment, until they suddenly heard the doorbell again. "That would be him. Move that cute little ass of yours in to Jenna and we'll be there in a moment."

Callie rolled her eyes, but left the entrance and went in to the dining room where the dinner table had been decorated beautifully and they were going to eat the delicious food she and Damon had spent their afternoon on making.

"Is your father seeing anyone?" Jenna asked curiously.

"Not that I know of, no. He… he's more of a loner, you know. My mother's death was really hard on him, so… um… why do you ask? Getting tired of Alaric already?" Callie answered, winking teasingly at Alaric who rolled his eyes of her.

Jenna blushed. "No of course not! But I have this friend of mine, who's interested in him and–"

"_Callie?_" a familiar voice suddenly said.

Callie gulped and turned around, facing her father who stood in the doorway with Damon and looked confusedly at her.

"Hi, Dad… I… um, well this is a bit awkward, but I see you've already met my… boyfriend. Damon, this is my father Elijah as you… already know." she said hesitantly.

She noticed that the muscles in Elijah's jaw turned tense and he sent Damon a glare that looked so deadly that she for a minute thought that Damon would drop dead soon. She gulped again and walked up to her father, taking him by his hand and leading him out of the dining room before it actually happened and because she wanted to talk with him in private.

"Had I known that Damon was the vampire you'd fallen for, then I would have told Marcus stay. No, I would have told him to take you and leave as fast as you could." Elijah said angrily.

"Dad!" Callie groaned. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth, but I knew that you hate Damon, so I was afraid of telling you that he was the one I was seeing. Are you… mad me?"

Elijah nodded without hesitation. "I'm very disappointed with you. You're 1000 years old. You should know that Damon is bad news and he's only going to break your heart."

"That's not true! And even if he does then it's my own choice. As you said, then I am 1000 years old. I'm an adult and that means that you can't decide who I'm going to be with. I'm dating Damon and you're just going to have to live with it. Besides… I'm in love with him. You should be happy. Especially after how you made me meet my mother when I didn't want to."

Callie went back in to the dining room and sat down next to Damon, kissing him on his cheek as she did. As they were all gathered at the table they began eating, but there was a tense silence between Elijah and his daughter.

Callie wouldn't even look at him, but it was hard to ignore him when Damon kept annoying her father by kissing her, talking sweetly about her and saying things he knew would make Elijah want to rip his head off.

"How come you're not in school, Callie? You are 18, right?" Jenna suddenly asked.

"Callie is being home schooled," Elijah answered casually. "Right, Callie?"

Callie finally looked at him, but it wasn't a friendly look she sent him. She didn't say anything, but just nodded and turned her attention back to her food.

Elijah sighed weakly. "I'm glad to see that you've found someone," he said, making her look up at him again. "Damon seems like a very… caring, protective and good man."

Damon nearly choked on his food and so did the others, but Callie could see that he was just trying to apologize for upsetting her before, so she smiled and felt the anger disappear.

"Thank you, Dad. But let's all face it. Damon is a mayor dick and he loves being one." Callie said teasingly, making Damon rolling his eyes.

"You love it too." Damon said teasingly.

They all laughed and more wine was poured into their glass (Elijah allowed Callie to drink this one time). The tension began disappearing slowly and they enjoyed the rest of the dinner party.

An hour passed by and as they were done finishing the first course they decided to split up and get something to drink before the dessert. But Callie wanted to talk with her father alone before he went in to the study with Damon, because she didn't want him to think that she hated him. She'd seen how it had affected him that she wouldn't talk or look at him.

"I think you handled your first argument with your teenage daughter pretty well," she said, smiling weakly. "Are you really ok with me dating Damon?"

"Of course not, but… I've seen the way he looks at you. He's genuinely in love with you… even if he doesn't want to admit it." Elijah said.

Callie felt her heart flutter and her cheeks become warm. "I hope that's true, because I really like him too. I've always wanted to feel the kind of love Mum felt for you. She… used to say that whenever she saw you in the village – you know before you two even met – she felt her heart skip a beat. She especially loved that long hair of yours."

Elijah chuckled. "Ah, yes, she did mention that during one of our meetings."

He cupped her face in his hands and gave her a kiss on her forehead followed by a hug she'd been wanting ever since she saw her mother again.

"I love you, Freya and I'm so proud to have you as my daughter."

"I love you too, Daddy..."

They broke apart when Jenna called Callie's name and Alaric wanted her to give them a hand as well. So she watched her father walk in to the study and then walked in to the kitchen to help preparing the dessert. She wasn't worried about leaving her father alone with Damon, because she knew that Damon wouldn't be stupid enough to break his promise to her.

"Well, the dinner went somewhat well," Jenna said awkwardly. "You think your dad likes Damon?"

Callie shook her head. "He hates him, but which father doesn't hate his daughter's boyfriend?"

Jenna laughed. "True… But I really think he should try getting out in the market again. I mean, he isn't exactly getting younger and with a girlfriend of his own he might leave you alone."

_Well, she's right about him not getting younger,_ Callie thought._ But I don't think he's the type to be in a serious relationship right now. Not with everything that's going on._

"Is it just me or does it seems like Damon is up to something like… doing something that will piss my father off on purpose?" she said.

She noticed that Alaric strangely quiet and wondered if he knew why Damon had agreed to have this dinner party that she herself didn't even want to do.

"How serious is it between you and Damon?" Jenna asked curiously.

"I don't know… we have fun and stuff like that, but we haven't really been on a proper date yet. Except for this dinner party, of course." Callie said.

Alaric suddenly left the room as his cell phone rang, but Callie didn't bother eavesdropping on him and just continued talking with Jenna.

They opened a new bottle of red wine and Callie went to give a glass to Damon, but when she was on her way in to the dining room he suddenly appeared before her and pushed her in to the living room, placing the glasses on a nearby table and then pressing her against the wall to give her a kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and enjoyed their moment alone, wanting nothing more than to feel his touch, take in his familiar scent and taste his sweet lips.

"Mm… what is this for?" she asked, smiling brightly.

"For being so wonderful, sweet and beautiful…" he answered.

Callie looked suspiciously at him. "Are you trying to get laid tonight?"

Damon smirked. Of course he was. "Maybe… that depends. Are you drunk enough to do it?"

She smiled mischievously and gave him another kiss instead of answering, then walked in to the dining room to find a frustrated Alaric, who sent Damon a meaningful look. Callie looked back and forth between the two men and shook her head of them.

Men and their secrets!

"Where's my dad?" she asked wonderingly, looking around for the Original.

"He had to go," Damon answered casually and sat down beside her at the table. "He got a phone call from someone who knows where Klaus is and wanted to check it out."

"Oh… that's a shame. Did he say anything else?"

Damon suddenly smirked. "He 'politely' told me to keep my hands off you."

Callie giggled. "Something you clearly aren't going to obey."

He grinned and they continued their evening as planned, but Callie couldn't help but wonder why her father didn't at least say goodbye and why Alaric had been acting so strange all night. She pushed her worries aside, though, and after Jenna and Alaric had gone home they cleaned the table and did the dishes, kissing each other and enjoying their time together alone.

She and Damon then moved upstairs to his bedroom, kissing passionately as they made their way upstairs. The kisses were soon intensified as they reached the bed and Callie pushed him down onto it, then crawled on top of him and pulled her dress off swiftly. She kissed him for a moment, but then she suddenly heard the sound of the shower being turned off and turned her gaze towards the bathroom, seeing a very much wet and half-naked Katherine step out.

"Oh, did I interrupt anything?" Katherine asked, smirking devilishly.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	13. An Entire Day With Katherine

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the reviews, faves and alerts! :D **

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 12:

"You bastard! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!" Callie screamed as she threw another bottle of Bourbon at Damon.

He swiftly ducked, but his favourite bottle shattered as it smashed into the wall behind him, making Katherine snicker in the background. She was now fully dressed and had been watching as Callie found out that not only was her father lying "dead" and neutralized somewhere in town, but it was her own boyfriend who had set the entire plan up.

"Callie, I didn't know that your father's compulsion on Katherine would break! And I didn't do this to kill him, but I just don't trust that man. He's going to let Elena die during the sacrifice just so he can kill Klaus! There has to be another way." Damon said.

Callie ignored him and grabbed another bottle, which she was about to throw at him, but he quickly ran up to her and grabbed her wrist mid-air.

"He's not dead, Callie. He's just… out. I would never truly kill him when I love and respect you."

_That_ shocked not only Callie, but also Katherine. But Callie was still angry at him for going behind her back, so in one swift move he was suddenly lying on the floor and she drove the broken leg of a chair into his chest – right beside his heart.

However, she didn't kill him even though she had the chance. She didn't have time for that. She left the house and drove as fast as she could to Dr. Martin's home. She needed his help finding her father and when she arrived at the house she found Dr. Martin and Luka trying to get in touch with him. Dr. Martin sighed in relief when he saw her, but could tell that something had happened.

"It's not use, Jonas. They used a silver dagger with white oak ash on him, but I don't know where they've hidden him." she said.

"I should have known they couldn't be trusted," Dr. Martin said angrily. "Don't worry, Callie. We'll find him, I promise."

Callie thanked him and gave him some of her blood in case he was going to need it to find Elijah. He immediately began looking for the right spell, but until he'd done the spell she had to wait. So she went back to her old motel room and stayed there for the night, trying to get some rest. She did consider calling Marcus, but she felt embarrassed about trusting Damon like he told her not to do.

She ended up lying awake throughout most of the night and the morning too, ignoring Damon's attempts to get in touch with her. She felt so ashamed and stupid for letting a young vampire like him trick her, but she knew that no amount of experience could stop anyone from making the same mistakes more than once.

By the time afternoon came she heard a knock on the door and was taken out of the trance-like state she was in. She sat up in the bed and her eyes widened a little when the door was pushed open by Damon. She didn't say anything, but merely ran her fingers through her tangled hair and rubbed her tired eyes. She didn't care that he walked inside nor that he sat down on the bed, because her mind was somewhere else.

"So this was your plan all along? To make me fall in love with you, so you could get close enough to my father to kill him?" she asked quietly. "Well done, Damon. You truly are a genius."

Callie stepped out of the bed and was about to leave, but he grabbed her hand and swiftly pulled her back down on the bed, pinning her arms above her head so she couldn't get away. He looked into her eyes and gave her a soft kiss she didn't bother resisting. She relaxed and even though she knew that it was wrong, then she still enjoyed feeling his lips on her skin.

"I promise we'll wake him up after we've killed Klaus." he murmured in between the addictive kisses.

"How can I trust you? You've lied to me before…" she said, feeling his lips move to the side of her neck.

He kissed her lips, let go of her arms and buried his fingers in her hair, while his free hand moved down along her body. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer to her body and intensifying the passionate kiss.

"I have done many things I'm not proud of and going behind your back is one of these things. I can't make you trust me. I just have to hope that you will."

Callie rolled him under her and held his arms pinned above his hands now with the hint of a smirk on her lips. She moved her hands down to the collar of his black shirt and ripped it open as easy as nothing. He smirked and looked at his torn shirt that hung on him like a badly made vest.

"I liked that shirt."

She smirked too. "What are you going to do about it?"

He sat up and cupped her face in his hands, kissing her as he made her lie back down on the mattress with him on top. His ripped shirt was swiftly tossed away followed by Callie's own shirt and then the rest of their clothes. She wondered for a split second why something so wrong could feel so right, but it was only for a split second and she was soon distracted by his lips that fondly explored every inch of her body.

Callie lost track of how many minutes passed by, but she knew that she enjoyed every bit of it – even though they never actually made love, but merely kissed in ways that she was sure her father would deem as highly inappropriate. She found it very peculiar how she could love him, but she truly did love him and she knew this love was stronger than the bond she had with her father.

"My father is so going to kill me for doing this," she said, looking at the bare Damon beside her. "If this had happened back in the 11th century, then you would be dead and I disowned."

Damon raised an eyebrow. "I have a feeling that I'm going to be dead in this century too when we wake him up. But I don't mind. I'm sure the real thing will be worth it." he said teasingly.

Callie smacked him on his shoulder and sat up, pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear. She looked at Damon and enjoyed the touch of his fingers gently stroking her arm.

"I love you, Damon – even when you piss me off and annoy me," she said. "But for how long is that bitch going to stay? Is she still there?"

Damon nodded and sighed. "I don't know what she's playing at, but I don't like it. There is, however, something she did help us with. She mentioned something about a massacre sight where hundreds of witches were once burned to death. In this town. If we can find it and Bonnie can harness the power, then we can use her to kill Klaus and Elena won't die." he said.

"Hmm… well, I haven't been back for a long time, but I do remember something about a massacre sight here. But if I have to endure an entire day with Katherine, then you have to give me a foot massage _and_ make me a damn good soufflé."

He raised an eyebrow again. "Why a soufflé?"

Callie narrowed her eyes. "You'd rather sit with Katherine all day or me?"

"Soufflé it is then!"

They both chuckled and after getting dressed they went back to the boarding house to find Katherine seated on the couch with an old journal in her hand. She smirked at the sight of Callie returning and leaned back casually on the couch.

"You know, your dad and I spent a lot of time together back when I was still human. He was such a sweetheart and especially we played catch. He never caught me, because he didn't want the game to end. Isn't that just adorable?" she said tauntingly.

"Oh, shut up, Katerina!" Callie snapped, her cheeks starting to turn rosy.

"I'm just being honest. Unlike Klaus he truly was a gentleman and a hot one…"

"Oh, that's it! You're going down!"

Callie went to jump on Katherine, but Katherine swiftly moved away from the couch and Damon quickly got in her way as she got up from the floor.

"I know you want to kill her – trust me I want to do that too – but right now we need her help, so you're going to ignore her and Katherine is going to shut up if she wants to work with us." he said, glaring at Katherine who just rolled her eyes.

The rest of the afternoon proceeded as planned, though, but while Katherine was going to get some fresh air Damon quietly showed Callie what he'd found, making her smile and giggle of the fact that Katherine was the one being deceived this time.

"This is very frustrating," she lied. "There's nothing to find in these journals!"

Damon smirked. "Agreed. I'll get us a drink." he said and filled two glasses with Bourbon.

Callie was about to take a sip of her glass when she felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw that Dr. Martin was calling her, reminding her of that she did tell him to find her father. She sighed, but answered and could hear that he was slightly out of breath.

"_He's dead, Callie. They killed Luka. He tried getting to Elijah by astral projecting himself to the place, but Damon and Katherine stopped him before he could remove the dagger._" he said.

"Oh, God…" She looked at Damon and murmured if it was true what he said and Damon seemed surprised to hear that it was Luka who'd been there. "I'm so sorry to hear that, Jonas, but–"

"_I'm going to the Grill. I want my revenge, Callie. I hope you'll help me. Only_ _you can help me get my daughter back from Klaus now._"

Dr. Martin hung up before Callie could say anything, but she knew that her friends were in danger, so she grabbed her jacket and left the house, telling Damon to get help while she went to stop Dr. Martin from hurting anyone. Of course she was unhappy about Luka's death, but she couldn't let his father hurt anyone for something Damon and Katherine accidentally did.

When Callie arrived at the Grill she saw that the bar was on fire, glasses were shattering and Dr. Martin was trying to hurt Elena. She jumped on him and set her fangs into his neck, while people were too focused on getting out and panicking. Dr. Martin quickly retaliated by giving her a massive aneurism that sent her and all the other vampires in the Grill down on their knees.

"You traitorous vampire! How can you let them get away with hurting your own father! You should be ashamed of yourself!" he snarled.

He grabbed the broken leg of a chair and was about to stake her, but Damon appeared and pushed him out of the way. Dr. Martin disappeared into the crowd of screaming people and that was the last thing they saw of him, but they both knew that he wasn't done yet, so they hurried to Stefan and Elena, whom Callie soon figured out was just Katherine in disguise, driving them back to Elena's home as quickly as they could.

"You okay?" Damon asked worriedly as Katherine and Stefan went inside.

"I have a splitting headache, but other than that I'm fine," Callie answered and sighed. "He was right, though. I am a traitorous vampire."

Damon opened his mouth to object, but they suddenly heard a scream coming from inside, so he hurried inside with Callie following right behind him. Dr. Martin was bleeding from his neck, but still alive and holding on to Bonnie, so Damon broke his neck.

"Poor Greta – she's lost her brother and father on the same day," Callie said, kneeling down to the dead warlock to close his eyes. "I never wanted any of this to happen… I'm so sorry, Jonas. I hope you can forgive me."

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	14. Klaus

**A/N: Hii, I'm so sorry about the shortness of this chap! I think Damon or Klaus is keeping my muse captive again xD**

**Anyway, thanks for the lovely reviews, faves and alerts! ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 13:

"I did it," Elena said as Damon carried the dead Dr. Martin to the trunk of his car. It was very late and they were all exhausted from today's crazy events. But Callie didn't understand what Elena meant and was too tired to try figuring it out. "I… was the one who daggered Elijah."

Callie's eyes widened a little and she shifted uncomfortably in her spot, feeling torn between wanting to slap her and kill her. She was the one who neutralized her father and she had known about the plan Damon and Stefan had worked executed almost perfectly.

"If you're going to be mad at anyone, then be mad at me. I… shouldn't have hid something like that from you."

Callie looked towards Damon and Stefan, who both seemed to be on high alert, because they had heard Elena's confession and was worried that she would get herself killed. But Callie never touched Elena, which mostly surprised Callie. She thought that she was at least going to yell at her for doing what she did, but she'd taken all her anger out on Damon and she now regretted it a bit.

"It's ok. I forgive you," she said, making Elena look confusedly at her. "I mean it. It's ok. I don't hold a grudge on you."

"Really?"

Callie nodded. "I think I'll head home and get a drink before Katherine comes and ruins my night."

She left before any of them could say another word and ran back to the boarding house. She opened the first bottle she found and took a large swig she badly needed.

It was one thing to learn that one of your friends had "killed" your father, but another thing to be called a traitor by someone who trusted her and only wanted to help her.

Callie decided to take the bottle with her to one of the other bedrooms and sat with her cell phone in her lap, wanting so badly to call Marcus, but she couldn't make herself do it. She didn't know if he was even still alive or if he was happy with someone else – someone who loved him back the way she once had.

In the end she decided not to call him and drained the bottle for its strong content instead now that she was free of her father's compulsion and was allowed to drink again. She could hear Damon coming home and call her name, but she was starting to get so drunk that everything around her was becoming blurry and muffled.

_Dad wouldn't have wanted me to do this, _she thought as she lay on the soft bed. _Neither would Mom. They would probably tell me to get a grip and go see Damon…_

She sat up and stared at the half-empty bottle of Bourbon for a moment, then nodded to herself and went to Damon's bedroom. As she stood just outside the door she saw Katherine lying on the bed very closely to Damon, making her stop and watch them. Katherine was trying to lure him into her web as usual and it looked like it was going to work, but then Damon suddenly pushed her away and told her to find a bedroom of her own.

Callie couldn't stop herself from smiling and felt butterflies in her stomach. She might be drunk, but she was still aware of her feelings towards Damon and felt any doubt of him truly loving her disappear. She waited until Katherine had left the bedroom before going inside and undressed before him, making him look up from the old journal he was reading and smile mischievously.

"That is a very nice tattoo you've got there," he said, his eyes fixated on her hip. "Any other tattoos I should know about?"

Callie smiled and turned around, pulling her hair aside to reveal a beautiful floral tattoo on her back of purple orchids that went from just below her neck to the right side of her back. She turned around again and crawled up on the bed, taking the journal out of his hands and placing it on the nightstand – the only thing stopping them now was the clothes on his own body.

"You're drunk, aren't you?" he said teasingly as she unbuttoned his shirt.

Callie giggled. "That I am! But you must be used to sleeping with drunken girls. I mean, you are Damon Salvatore – the ultimate womanizer."

Damon swiftly pushed Callie down beside him and got on top of her, pinning her naked form to the mattress. He looked at her and then slowly leaned down to her lips, kissing them softly once. She kissed him back and wanted to kiss him again, but he suddenly moved away and covered her body with the covers of his bed.

"I'm not going to sleep with you when you're drunk," he said. "You're still angry and miss your father and it's been a crazy day, so… just rest. Ok?"

Callie sighed, but nodded and tugged herself close to his body. "Thank you, Damon. And… I do love you. But only when you don't piss me off."

Damon chuckled and kissed her softly on her forehead, then turned the light off and waited for her to fall asleep first before saying a quiet "I love you too". He undressed and lay down to sleep too and Callie slept peacefully in his arms throughout the entire night, feeling safer than she'd ever felt.

Callie didn't wake up before it became noon and when she woke up she found herself lying in Damon's bed with no clothes on – alone. A note was lying on the nightstand next to her that read _Out looking for A.D.W.P. Will be back in two hours._

Callie guessed that A.D.W.P. stood for Ancient Dead Witch Power and that Katherine was still home since he would write it that way. She sighed, but grabbed a quick shower and mentally prepared herself for another day alone with Miss Pierce. She rather wanted to listen to her stepfather's drunken words than to spend another minute with someone like Katherine.

However, she managed to leave Damon's bedroom and approach Katherine just in time to catch Katherine holding the moonstone in her hands with a smug smirk on her lips. She knew that Damon had hid the stone since her own father couldn't hide it anymore, so she immediately jumped on Katherine before she could run. She caught Katherine by her wrist, but the 500 years younger vampire scratched her face and ran towards the front door. Callie ran after her, but she didn't get that far because she was suddenly struck by what felt like a big aneurism and was forced down on her knees, the pain so strong that she let out a deafening scream.

The pain eventually became too much for her, knocking her unconscious. She knew that only a witch or warlock could have inflicted so much pain on her, but besides Luka, Bonnie and Dr. Martin she didn't know anyone else with that kind of power.

"_Freya…_" an unfamiliar voice said somewhere in the darkness. Callie tried opening her eyes, but she felt numb from head to toe and completely powerless. But then she suddenly tasted something familiar and she felt the power return to her body. She opened her eyes and was met by a pair of familiar eyes she recognized as Alaric's. "Hello, Freya."

Callie frowned and looked confusedly around, spotting a tied-up Katherine on a chair nearby and noticing that she herself was chained to a wall with vervain soaked chains. She looked up at the man she knew as Alaric and could see that there was something… eerily different about him.

"Klaus…?" she said, feeling the sudden urge to run away.

Alaric smirked devilishly and kneeled by her feet as she tried sitting up. He cupped her face in his hands and looked at her intently.

"You truly do look like Serena…" he said and chuckled. "Who would have thought that the always good, loyal and honourable Elijah could knock a woman up he didn't even know or love at first?"

"Urgh, at least he's not half the asshat you are!" Callie snapped.

Alaric narrowed his eyes at her and let go of her face. "Didn't your mother teach you any manners? I'm your uncle. You're supposed to talk nicely to me. Especially since it's because of me that you're still alive. I could have killed you when I had the chance, but… you are my little niece after all and I have much bigger plans for you."

Callie rolled her eyes and tried pulling the chains out of the wall. It worked to her surprise, but as she went to run out of Alaric's apartment she was hit by an invincible wall that kept her from leaving. She tried getting out again, but it was impossible and Klaus had known that, which was why he didn't bother stopping her.

"You might as well give up. I had a warlock imprison you and dear Miss Petrova," he said, walking up to her. "Now tell me where that father of yours is."

Callie glared at him. "Hell no! You may be my uncle, but I'm not obligated to help you with anything – let alone to let you hurt my father. I don't know how you're able to possess Alaric, but you're forgetting that I'm much, much older than Katherine and can fight you."

"Oh, I know that. That's why you're going somewhere else with my friend Maddox."

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	15. Hunger

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the lovely reviews, faves and alerts! :D**

**Since it's soon Christmas and all then I've decided to update one of my stories on the 24th (the day we celebrate Christmas in Denmark), so I'm going to update the story that gets the most reviews in the newest chap ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 14:

Callie tried hard to keep her eyes open. The smell of vervain hung in the air and numbed her senses, so she refused to fall asleep. It was too dark in the room for her to find out what time of the day it was or even how long she'd been locked up in the cellar.

She had been chained to an old fashion styled electric chair that in the past had executed prisoners, but didn't seem to have been used for a while when Maddox brought her there. There was no longer any electricity in the chair, but the metal straps still worked and held her still much to her displeasure, so not even 1000 years of enhanced strength could save her now.

"Daddy…" she said weakly, her voice hoarse and weak as her body from shouting so much for help. "Damon… Please… help me."

She couldn't remember when she last fed, but it had been a while and it made her feel all the more weak. She gave up and let her eyes close, enjoying the feeling of sleeping. She dreamt about her old human life and in the dream her mother was dying and her stepfather Callistus, who had never really cared for her left his wife to die so he could find himself a new wife.

Callie had hated him for that, but she continued taking care of her mother and tried to make her death as comfortable and easy as possible. She had mourned over the death of her mother for weeks, but then she heard rumours about her father being nearby, which gave her the motivation continue living her life.

"_Wake up, Freya…_" a familiar voice suddenly said, waking Callie up.

She was still tired and exhausted, but she felt like she had gotten a little more energy. Now Klaus – the real Klaus – stood before her and was holding a bottle of human blood. It smelled so delicious and made her fangs extend instinctively.

"I hear that your father is looking for you. So is Damon Salvatore, who seems to be quite smitten with you. I thought that he was too young for you…?"

She smiled darkly and leaned her head against the back of the chair, trying to ignore the hunger that growled inside her like a wild animal. Klaus smirked and opened the bottle, holding it near her nose, so she could take in the wonderful smell. She was having a hard time resisting the urge to try breaking free and gave in for temptation after about half a minute.

"Not so powerful now, are we?" he teased.

Callie rolled her eyes. "My father is going to kill you when he finds me. He'll rip your heart out and watch you die." she said hoarsely.

Klaus snorted. "Oh, I don't think that will happen. You see by the time he finds you I will be a hybrid and you will be dead. I'm going to use you for the sacrifice."

Her eyes widened and she felt her heart beat faster inside her chest. She was genuinely scared now and hoped that someone would find her before it happened. She didn't want to die like her mother and see her father mourn over her death like she'd mourned over her mother's.

"You know, I could spare your life if you… let's say decided to join me and help me out after I've broken my curse. I could sacrifice Katerina instead." he said charmingly and took a sip of the bottle.

Callie watched him empty the content of the bottle and liked her dry lips that were eager to get just a drop of blood. She was tempted to say yes, because she did despise Katherine for breaking her father's heart and for manipulating Damon once, but she would be going against everything her own father believed in. He was a man of honour and she a woman of honour.

"No! You can take your stupid offer and shove it up your–"

"Now, there's no need to be rude, is there?" Klaus interrupted and flashed another smirk.

"Screw you, you bastard!" she snapped.

He rolled his eyes and left the cellar again, leaving Callie behind to deal with her hunger and tiredness alone. She went back to sleep against her will and this time she got the chance to sleep peacefully throughout the entire day.

It was the sound of footsteps that woke her up, but she figured that it was just Klaus again coming to torment her, so she sat still until she suddenly heard a familiar voice say her name.

"Damon! I-I'm in here!" she cried.

"_Callie! Stay where you are – I'll get you out of there!_" Damon shouted back.

She sighed in relief and when the door opened she saw a worried Damon enter the cellar along with Stefan, who was right behind him. Damon hurried inside and tried ripping the chains and straps off her, but he was burned by them because they were soaked in vervain.

"Where's my dad?" she asked worriedly.

"We don't know. Elena woke him up against our will and… well, they both left. But Bonnie managed to contact your mother and–"

"You contacted my mother?" she snarled.

Damon sighed. "I'm sorry, Callie, but we had to."

"You can talk about this later. We need to get you out of here before Klaus returns." Stefan said.

"I think there might be some metal we can use to break the straps and chains with." Damon said

He left the cellar again, but quickly returned with a metal bar and used it to push the metal straps and chains open. As soon as Callie was free Stefan pulled her out of the chair and helped her out of the cellar since she was too weak to walk by herself.

"I need to talk with my dad," she said as they sat in Damon's car. "Klaus is planning to break his curse soon."

"Wait-what? _His_ curse?" Damon asked confusedly.

Callie nodded. "The curse of the sun and the moon is fake. It's a cover to help Klaus break his own curse. He… he's a hybrid – half vampire and half werewolf. But his werewolf side was made dormant many years ago and–"

"Why are you first telling us this now?"

She sighed. "Because I didn't know all the facts before Klaus revealed them to me. He told me about the curse and said that he would use me in the sacrifice."

Damon and Stefan exchanged a look, but didn't say anything during the rest of the trip home. Callie tried calling Elijah several times using Damon's phone, but he wasn't answering for some reason, which only made her more worried.

When they arrived at the house Damon made sure she got a couple of bags with human blood and helped her change her worn and dirty clothes. Callie was so occupied with worrying about her father that she went downstairs from his bedroom even though he'd told her to rest and sat waiting in the living room instead. She hoped that Elijah would soon return and see that she was alive before Klaus tried luring her father to join him too.

"Callie?" Damon said, noticing her on the couch. "I thought I told you to rest."

She looked at him and sighed. "Sorry. I couldn't sleep." she lied.

Damon sighed too and walked up to her, taking a seat next to her and pulling her into his embrace. She relaxed in his arms as he kissed her on her face and held her tightly, making her forget the week she spent in the cellar all alone and isolated from the world.

"I'm so sorry, Callie. I shouldn't have left you alone with that bitch to Katherine," he said quietly. "And we definitely shouldn't have neutralized your dad."

"It's ok… you did save me. Not many baby vamps have ever saved a much older vamp," she said teasingly, making him roll his eyes. He smiled, though, and cupped her face in his hands. "I love you, Damon. I really do. You… make me feel truly happy."

"Sweetie, I make all women happy. Especially when they've been in bed with me."

She chuckled and tugged herself close to him, resting her head on his shoulder. She could fall asleep in his arms or stay in them forever. He gave her a sense of comfort Marcus could never truly give and she was truly thankful of that.

"I love you too, Freya Callistus. But only because you're just as awesome as I am."

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him when she suddenly heard the sound of footsteps and the beating of a human heart. They both looked up and saw Elijah stood next to Elena, eyes wide at the sight of his daughter being alive. Callie ran up to him and hugged him tightly, so happy and thankful to see him alive as well.

"You're so pale…" Elijah said, looking at her face that was wet with tears. "Did he hurt you? I swear I will kill him for taking you away from me. He–"

"Dad, calm down. I'm alive, aren't I? And so are you." she said, trying to smile.

Elijah nodded and wiped her tears away, but then he suddenly looked at Stefan and Damon who were both still shocked him to see him back with Elena.

"Thank you for rescuing my daughter," he said solemnly. "You are forgiven for what you did towards me. But you, Damon… I want to have a word with you alone and that means that neither you, Stefan, nor you, Callie, will be eavesdropping on us."

Callie looked confusedly at him, but she knew that her father wouldn't hurt Damon, so she went back upstairs while Stefan and Elena went in to the kitchen, leaving Damon utterly alone with the more than thousand years old Original.

"I see that my daughter is still quite in love with you," Elijah said calmly. "Listen carefully to me, Damon: You break her heart and I will rip yours out. Understand?"

"Aren't you being a little too overprotective? She is a thousand years old after all and 18 when she was turned. It's safe to say that she's an adult now and have been one for a long time." Damon said.

Elijah walked down to Damon with calm steps and stopped when he stood before him, a menacing look in his eyes that made the much younger vampire's jaw and body tense up.

"Don't test me. You've already ruined the trust I had in you by going behind my and Callie's back, so you could kill me. The only thing that keeps me from ripping your head clean off is the feelings Callie have for you, so be careful with that you do. An accident or two might happen…"

He left and Damon stood completely still for a moment, thinking about the warning Elijah just gave him. It was clear to him that Elijah loved Callie very much and there was nothing more dangerous than a father, who loved his daughter – especially if the father was a certain Original…

"_Damon!_" Callie called from upstairs.

Damon sighed heavily and walked upstairs, pushing the memory of his private meeting with Elijah away, so he could focus on her instead. He walked in to his bedroom and found Callie sat on his bed, wearing nothing but her underwear and a sweet smile on her lips. He smiled at the sight and was about to say something, but she stood up and placed a finger on his lips.

"I heard what my dad said to you, but don't listen to him. I won't let him get anywhere near you even if you do break my heart." she said.

Damon took her hand to his lips kissing it softly and wrapped his free hand around her waist. "I could never do that to you. I'd rather stand in the sun and burn up than to see you heartbroken."

She smiled brighter. "You should tell my dad that. Maybe then he'll like you."

He chuckled. "_Not after tonight, he won't!_"

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	16. Humanity

**A/N: Hiii, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! 8D**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews and since the last chap got the most reviews, then I decided to write another chap for this ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 15:

Callie felt a tingle of excitement shoot through her veins, the hairs on her arms started to rise and a burning desire inside her grew as Damon kissed her passionately. She felt her fangs extend and bit down in his bottom lip playfully, enjoying the feeling of his hands moving up to the clasp of her black laced bra.

She was still tired from the lack of sleep and food, but she didn't care and only wanted this right now. She buried her fingers in his dark hair and he in her dark blonde hair as he swiftly removed her bra. Callie felt the sweet kisses deepen and allowed his tongue entrance, the desire inside her turning more and more intense.

Damon moved from the wall he pressed her against to his bed and placed her on it, then swiftly pulled his shirt off. She unbuttoned his pants and yanked them down, then pulled him down on her and continued the passionate kisses.

"This is 1232 all over again…" Callie murmured in between the kisses.

Damon raised an eyebrow. "You first lost your virginity when you were–"

"Oh, shush and kiss me!"

She rolled him under her and placed herself on his waist, kissing him softly on his chest, stomach and– "What wouldn't Daddy Elijah say when he figures out that his sweet daughter has slept with the awesome Damon Salvatore?"

Callie snorted. "I'm 1000 years old, Damon. You don't really expect my dad to think that I'm still a virgin, do you?"

Damon rolled her under him so quickly that she was actually surprised, but she didn't mind the view she had to his muscular body.

"No, but you know how overprotective he is and it's so much fun to annoy him."

She rolled her eyes and continued kissing him, letting him remove the last piece of clothes that stood between them. She couldn't remember when the last time she made love to someone was, but she could feel that it had been a long time and was happy to have fallen in love with a vampire like Damon. He knew what she wanted and didn't hesitate to give it to her.

Every kiss he gave and every delicate touch of his fingers and all the sweet words he said reminded Callie of the first time she ever fell in love with a man. She felt like it was the first time she ever made love, but minus the pain and the awkwardness she'd lost her virginity to a sweet and charming human boy named Simon.

He was her first true love, but then he sadly had to marry another woman and she had to continue her search for her father. She didn't know what happened to him, but she hoped that he had had a good life and gotten at least one of things he dreamed about having.

"A penny for your thoughts…" Damon said as Callie now lay bare next to him, her heart still racing from making love to him.

"I was just thinking about Simon," she said and sighed. "He was my first."

Damon raised an eyebrow at that. "Hmm, well that's interesting… was he a vampire?"

Callie shook her head. "He was… 19, I think, at the time and I was 221."

He chuckled. "221? Why the long wait? It's not like you could get pregnant or anything."

She blushed. "I know, but you have to remember that back then it wasn't common to sleep around with whoever you wanted to. And I also didn't want to give myself to someone I didn't love."

"Ah… you should have lived in my century then. We could have had some fun in the stables and you could have–"

Callie placed a finger on his lips, shushing him. "_Or_ you should have lived in my century. We could have had a lot of fun in the caves and woods. I think you would have looked very dashing in a tunic and with long hair."

Damon wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Me with long hair? No, thank you. I tried that once in 1963 and it didn't look good on me at all!"

She giggled and crawled back on top of him, playing teasingly with a lock of his hair. "Oh, I don't know… maybe you would have looked cute."

He rolled his eyes. "I doubt it. But I just noticed something… I don't know anything about your life from before you became a vampire…"

She raised an eyebrow. "You really want to hear about my human life? It's kindda boring and sad."

"So was mine, but I have told you something about it."

She sighed and sat up, ignoring the fact that she was still completely nude in front of him.

"Okay, well, you already know that I was the result of drunken behaviour, but before that my mum was actually with Klaus. They dated for a little while, but it wasn't anything serious. When my mum found out that she was pregnant she wanted to tell Elijah, but… his father got in the way and compelled her to leave the village, which she then did."

"What an ass! But what happened then?"

"My mother fell in love with this douchebag named Callistus and convinced him that I was his daughter, but then my mother became ill and he left her to die to find himself a new wife. I was 15 at the time she died and she told me the entire story about how she met my real dad, so I decided to go looking for him after I'd mourned for some time."

Damon sighed. "Must have been tough… I lost my own mother when I was very young too."

Callie lay down next to him and sighed too. "I'm sorry to hear that. Do you still think about her?"

He nodded. "My dad too even though I hated him. It's hard to forget your parents – no matter how good or bad they were."

She couldn't agree more to that. Callie took a deep breath and as she exhaled she thought back on all those fond memories she had of her mother. They made her smile and forget the bad ones she had of Callistus and how he used to be so mean towards her. The thought of him made her miss her real father even more and she felt the need to talk with him.

"You won't mind if I spend some time with my dad tomorrow, will you?" she asked.

"Of course not. I have a couple of things to take care of anyway… like finding the best way to kill your uncle. Wow, that sounded so weird!" Damon answered and chuckled.

Callie shook her head of him. "That man is not my uncle. He's a bastard and nothing more. I understand why my dad hates him so much now. And why my mum hated him so much."

"We'll get him, Callie. And when we do we don't have to worry about him anymore."

Callie nodded and looked at him, smiling a little. "All this talk about the past is ruining my mood. I'll get us some blood and alcohol and then… you get to be on top this time."

Damon smirked and tossed her his shirt since her own seemed to have gone missing, but Callie did find the rest of her clothes and went downstairs to the basement to find a blood bag or two. As she went in to the living room to get a bottle of Bourbon she found her father sat on the couch with an elixir in his hands and she dreaded that he'd overheard her and Damon sleep together.

"Um… hi, dad. What are you doing here?" she asked hesitantly.

Elijah looked at her and the bottle of Bourbon in her hand. "You're not about to drink that, are you?" he asked.

She hid it behind her back and quickly shook her head. "Of course not! It's-it's for Damon. But you didn't answer my question."

He chuckled and signed for her to join him on the couch which she then did. "I'm not a fool, Freya, but I'm willing to look the other way this time. And this is an elixir I obtained a long time ago. It was meant for Katerina, but… she did take matters in her own hands."

"Thank God she did! I wouldn't want her to be my new stepmother. She's a bitch."

Elijah raised an eyebrow at that. "The important thing about this elixir is that it can resurrect Elena, so she won't stay dead for long."

"Oh… I'm glad to hear that. But are you sure it will work? I mean, it is over 500 years old."

"Freya, I know it will work. Just… trust me. Okay?

Callie sighed. "Okay, you're the Original here anyway."

Elijah smiled and placed the elixir on the table, suddenly looking troubled. "This relationship you have with Damon…"

She blushed again. "It's serious and I would really appreciate if you didn't go about and threatened Damon like you did before. I really do love him like you loved Mum."

He groaned. "Why him? Why not Marcus or someone else less… infuriating."

Callie found it amusing how annoyed her father was about her dating Damon, but she was happy that he cared so much about her to try scaring her boyfriend away. It just showed that he loved her and took his role as her father seriously.

"Dad, I know he can be… irritating sometimes and loves to piss you off, but he makes me happy and when I'm with him I feel almost… human. I miss being human and I mostly miss Mum, but I can't get her back. I can, however, get my humanity somewhat back." she said.

"And I am fine with that. I just don't believe that Damon feels quite the same way about you. I know how he is and I know men like him. He isn't the type to have a long and serious relationship." Elijah said.

Callie groaned. "I know that too, but I don't expect him to give up his lifestyle to be with me. I mean, of course I'll kick his ass if he cheats on me or hits on another woman, but for now I'm enjoying what I have and what he gives me."

"Dear God! It's hard to be a parent to a 1000-year-old vampire girl…"

Callie couldn't stop herself from laughing. She knew that she wasn't exactly the best daughter, but now he knew what he'd missed and how it felt to be a single parent.

"I really should go. Damon is waiting for me upstairs." she said.

"It's ok. I have to find out where Klaus will try breaking his curse, but I heard that you wanted to spend some time with me tomorrow?" he said questioningly.

Callie nodded and tried not to blush of the thought of what else her dad had overheard. "I thought we could maybe go somewhere and just talk. Like… the Grill?"

Elijah nodded and put the elixir back in its case, but before he left he gave her a kiss on her forehead and said goodnight. She went back upstairs and found Damon still in his bed, looking more or less bored of waiting.

"Finally! What took you so long?" he asked, walking up to her _naked_.

"Oh, I just talked with my dad, but I'm here now," Callie answered and wrapped her arms around his waist. She gave his butt a squeeze, making him chuckle. "What do you say to moving that nice ass of yours back to the bed?"

Damon smirked. "See this is why I love you so much!"

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	17. 1367

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the lovely reviews, faves and alerts! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 16:

Callie didn't want to get out of bed the next morning, but as it almost became noon she suddenly felt someone push her out of bed and down on the floor. She quickly got up and became flushed when she saw her father standing in Damon's bedroom, looking at her with a stern look.

"What the hell, Dad?" she hissed angrily.

"Get dressed and meet me downstairs in two minutes. If you spend more than two minutes I'll drag you downstairs myself." he said and left the room swiftly.

Callie groaned. "Good morning to you too, Dad!"

"_What the hell was that about?_" Damon asked, stepping out from the bathroom with only a towel around his waist.

She stood up and sat on the bed, thankful that she had been wearing at least her underwear when her father had tossed her out of the bed.

"I don't know, but apparently we have to go downstairs, so get dressed before he comes back." Callie answered.

She went looking for her clothes, but her shirt had blood stains on it, so she decided to pull on one of her dresses instead. They eventually got downstairs and Callie was surprised to find Elena in the living room with Stefan, but also happy. Elena seemed mostly relieved to see her alive and the two girls ran to each other, hugging each other tightly.

"I'm so glad to see you're alive," Elena said and giggled. "Well, as alive as you can be."

Callie giggled too. "I have to thank your boyfriend and my own for that. They saved me," she said and looked to Stefan. "I forgot to say thank you… Thank you so much for everything."

Stefan just nodded and smiled, and when Damon joined them in the living room as well Elijah finally cleared his throat and began talking. He told Elena about the elixir too and even though Damon was very unsure about if it was going to work or not since it was 500 years old, but Callie as well as Elijah trusted Serena and hoped that she was right about the elixir working.

However, Damon still wanted to go with the plan they originally made where Bonnie would harness the power of a 100 dead witches, so he asked Callie to come with him to the Grill. Callie didn't mind him wanting to do his own thing, because right now she just wanted to see Klaus dead one way or the other and one of the plans surely had to work.

"So tell me about that plan of yours," Callie said as they sat the bar with Alaric, all of them drinking a glass of Bourbon. When Damon didn't answer, she pouted and walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "If you're going to take me with you, can you then at least tell me why we're here? Weren't you supposed to tell me about your plan?"

"Later," Damon said and smirked a little. "Now we drink and are annoyed about your dad wanting to take charge of everything and your uncle being a psychotic freak of nature."

"Ouch! Someone is in a bad mood."

Damon grinned and gave Callie a kiss on her cheek. "Relax, Callie, and finish your drink. I'll tell you when I've come up with a proper plan."

Callie wrinkled her nose, but finished her drink, ordered a new one and went to play dart instead. She didn't know why Damon was acting so weird all of a sudden, but it did feel like a long time since she'd had fun with her clothes on, so she played a little dart and tried to forget about everything vampire related.

"_Does your daddy know that you are drinking?_"

The voice sent chills down Callie's back, but at the same time it also made the anger inside her boil. She took a deep breath and turned to Klaus, who stood next to her with an annoying smirk on his lips that made her growl and flash her fangs discretely.

"Don't growl at me, child. I am older and stronger than you, and… I'm your uncle." Klaus said.

"Fuck you! You're not my uncle." Callie snapped.

Klaus grabbed her arm and held it in an iron grip, pulling her so close to him that only she could see his fangs and red eyes. "You are a little annoying shit, you know that, right? And frankly, you remind me an awful lot of that whore of mother of yours."

"Don't you dare talk like that about my mother, you–"

"Callie, get away from him!" Damon ordered, pulling her away from Klaus. "The psychotic freak of nature, I presume…"

Klaus smirked. "So you're the baby vampire I can smell on her. How tragic… Any niece of mine should never associate herself with someone so young and arrogant as yourself, Mr Salvatore."

"Oh, yeah about that… I'm sorry I stole your vampire. Guess you'll have to wait to the next full moon before you can break your curse."

Callie hoped that Klaus would leave know that he knew that, but he didn't. He merely chuckled and took a step closer to his niece.

"Of course I knew that you would rescue Callie. She was merely my… backup in case the vampire I'm going to sacrifice dies as well before time, but little Freya, don't forget what I said to you about… some extra work. I may not be your father, but you and I know that Elijah will never let you have any fun and definitely not the kind of fun you had in 1367. You remember that?"

Callie shuddered at the thought. Of course she remembered the 14th century. She'd tried not to remember it and that wasn't the only century she wanted to forget.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but there is no way in hell that I'm going to help you anything! I hope Mikael finds you soon and rip your heart out!" she snarled and left the Grill.

She knew that if she didn't leave now she would attack him and everyone would know that she was a vampire. She didn't know where to go, but everywhere else besides the Grill and near Klaus was fine by her. She hated that he knew about her past and the horrible years after she left Simon.

Callie needed to see tell someone the truth and she was supposed to spend the day with her father, so she left the parking lot and walked all the way back to the boarding house, but ran some of the way when she reached the part of town where no other humans lived.

Elijah was pouring himself a glass of human blood in the kitchen when she entered the house and suddenly felt like a bad teenager, who'd come home from a party with drugs and alcohol. She walked in to the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table without saying a word. He took one look at her and seemed like he knew what she was about to say.

"I'm guessing you're not here because you feel bad about drinking alcohol behind my back, correct?" he said.

Callie nodded and sighed. "I met Klaus today. At the Grill… He didn't harm me, but he reminded me about something in my past." she said.

Elijah raised an eyebrow and sat down at the kitchen table. "Tell me."

She felt tears brimming in her eyes at the thought of telling him something she was deeply ashamed of, but she had to or else he would hear it from Klaus.

"Back in 1232 I met a boy named Simon. He… was the first man I fell in love with, but he had to marry someone else and broke my heart. I lost control to say it nicely and I began doing things I'm not proud of. I killed more than a hundred people by the end of the year and I don't know how many more for the next 100 and more years. I was at my worst in 1367…"

She broke down crying, but Elijah was quick to embrace her and wiped the tears away. She felt so embarrassed about telling him all this, because she felt so guilty about what she'd done in that time. She'd gone against everything he believed in and been far from someone, who honoured human lives and the rules she'd been given by her mother.

"I didn't want you to hear it from Klaus, but I couldn't hide it from you either. All those life I took… I can't tell you how much I regret it..." she said.

"I forgive you, Freya. And as long as you feel regret about what you did I won't punish you for what you did. There have been times when I lost control as well and Klaus… he was the worst of our siblings. I'm not saying that what you did can be excused, but I'm happy you told me the truth… Just don't kill any more innocent people." Elijah said.

Callie said nothing, because her mind was somewhere else. She thought about Damon and how he would react if she told him about her past. He might enjoy killing humans, but to know that she had slaughtered hundreds of them like a… ripper, would he be fine with that too? Or would he stop loving her and see her as a simple murderer?

"Please don't tell Damon. He… he won't understand." she said quietly.

"I won't tell that boy anything about you. But I hear that he's planning to go by his own plan instead of mine. I can't have that."

Callie chuckled, wiped her tears away and looked up at her father. "I don't know what he's planning to do exactly, but you know as well as I that we can't stop him from doing it. He's… stubborn, but he means it well."

"Means it well?" Elijah scoffed. "Callie, he can ruin our only shot at killing Klaus. If he comes in my way I will have to harm him."

"No, don't-don't harm him. I'll make sure he doesn't get in the way, I promise."

Elijah nodded and smiled. "Good. Now, have a drink with me and spend the rest of the day here like we agreed. I want to spend as much time as possible before we go after Klaus if I don't survive."

Callie sighed, but nodded and poured a glass of blood to herself. She hoped that when they went to kill Klaus she wouldn't lose her father in the process, because the thought of losing him too pained her too much. She'd spent so many years finding him and wanted to spend another 1000 years just being with him and getting all the things normal girls got of their father.

"You never mentioned what I'm supposed to do in your plan…" she said to break the silence. "I am going to do something, right?"

Elijah hesitated. "I really don't want you to participate in any of this. Your mother would never forgive me if anything happened to you…" he said.

She raised an eyebrow. "… but?"

"But I don't feel comfortable about leaving you here alone and know that you will come no matter what, so I need you to assist me when Klaus is weakened. Make sure that no one gets in my way as I rip his heart out."

Callie smiled. "I can do that."

Elijah chuckled. "Beware of his witches. He will be assisted by witches. He always is. And I suspect that the Lockwood boy will be turning tonight, so make sure that you don't get in his way either."

"Of course. I saw what happened to Rose and…" Callie shook her head of the memory.

"Rose was a friend of yours?"

Callie nodded. "She was like a sister to me and sometimes like a mother. But I swear I won't do anything stupid tonight. We're going to kill Klaus and get your siblings back."

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	18. No Tears Left To Cry

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the reviews and sorry about the long wait! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 17:

It was dark outside and it wouldn't be long before the full moon rose. Callie was stood outside and waiting for Stefan and Elena to return from their last trip together before Elena was going to give herself up to Klaus, so they could execute their plan.

She'd spent the rest of her afternoon with her father and told him about all the other things she'd done in the time she looked for him and he'd told her about what he and Klaus did. From what she'd heard then Klaus didn't always use to be the way he was…

"_Hello, Freya Callistus. You don't happen to be waiting for me, are you?_"

Callie didn't have to look down from the dark sky to know who it was, but when she looked at Klaus she glared at him. She didn't get how she could possibly be related to him after everything he'd done to her and his own family.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing your stupid sacrifice?" she asked grumpily.

"Oh, I will be doing it soon, but I have one more thing to settle before I go." Klaus answered.

"Let me guess. You're here to try convincing me again to work for you, but let me save you some time. I'm _never_ going back to being a ripper again! Never!"

"I'm sure I can change that. You see, I saw how magnificent you were back in 1367. I saw how you slaughtered one village after another, trying to find – Simon, was it? – and killed his entire family. His wife, his sons and daughters, and… I believe you killed him too. Ripped his heart out like you did you all of your other victims."

_I did that? There was a lot I did back then, but I always assumed… oh, God. It is true. I remember now,_ Callie thought and looked away. She remembered how she'd ripped his heart out as slowly and painfully as possible, so he would suffer the way she suffered.

"Ah, you remember now! Don't you remember how good it felt to get revenge on him for what he did? He used you. He made you believe that he loved you just so he could sleep with you and you… you just wanted him to run away with you and become like you. But he thought you were a _freak_."

"It's not true!" Callie cried, feeling tears streaming down her cheeks.

But it was and she wished that she could just forget all about it. There was a reason why she hadn't even told Marcus about it. She didn't want him to know that she was monster and make him fear that she was going to kill him as well.

"Oh, but it is true, Callie. But it doesn't matter," Klaus said and walked up to her. He cupped her face in his hands and wiped the tears away. "I don't hate you for wanting revenge. I'm glad you did it. No one should ever walk on you like that and abuse your trust. You are my niece and a member of my family. I promise you that you can get revenge on human men if you just join me. I'll let you do whatever you want and give you whatever you want."

"But my dad–"

"Your dad is never going to allow you the kind of freedom I want to give you."

Callie pushed him away from her and left quicker than he could stop her, running as fast as she could in to the woods and as far away from him as possible.

She first stopped when she reached nearby lake and she felt so frustrated that she kicked a tree, making it break off and fly into two other trees. She groaned and closed her eyes, wanting so badly to scream at the top of her lungs, but she didn't. She sat down on the ground and cried like she'd never cried before.

It was first when Damon called her for the third time that she answered her phone and wiped the dried tears away. She didn't want him to see her sad, so she tried taking a deep breath and exhaled before answering him.

"Yeah?" she said.

"_Klaus is keeping Tyler Lockwood and Caroline trapped. He's going to use them for the sacrifice, but if we release them then he'll have to find a new werewolf and vampire._" Damon said.

Callie sighed weakly, but told that she would come and went looking for him near the area he told her about. She quickly found him and saw that he was looking at Maddox, who stood some feet away from them and guarded a sort of tomb, in an intently way. He sighed in relief when he saw her, but frowned at the sight of something.

"Have you been crying?" he asked worriedly.

"No. Now what you want me to do? Break his neck?" I answered.

Damon kept looking worriedly at her, but told her to break his neck while he distracted her. She watched him move out from their hiding spot and he distracted Maddox as agreed, so when he threw Damon into a tree she made her move and ran quickly up to him, breaking his neck swiftly.

They then moved down to the tomb and helped Tyler breaking free, but Tyler was already starting his transformation. They had to leave fast or else they were werewolf dinner.

"I'll take him. You take Caroline." Callie said.

"What? No! I'm not leaving you with that wolf!" Damon protested.

"Yes you are! If he changes before he gets to his family cellar, then you won't be able to outrun him. I will, so leave before I kick your ass."

Damon groaned, but left with the weakened Caroline and Callie helped Tyler walking towards the direction of his family cellar. Tyler was starting to get worse the more time it took for them to get away, so she used all of her strength, until he was suddenly forced to drop down on all fours.

His eyes began glowing dark yellow and his hands began twisting, so Callie jumped on him and tried holding him pinned to the ground. He fought against her attempt to help her and then suddenly she was thrown aside, his teeth biting into the side of her stomach as he did so.

Damon suddenly appeared, though, and pushed Tyler away before he could hurt her again, then grabbed her hand and helped her fleeing.

They blasted through the woods like a rocket and decided to split up; Damon went to "take care of a few things" and Callie went to the old massacre sight where she knew her father would be.

On her way to the massacre sight she couldn't help but look at the bite mark on the side of her stomach, thinking that this was Karma's way of punishing her for all the bad things she'd done in her life. She didn't want to die after so many years, but she knew that there was no cure to a werewolf bite. If there was then Rose would still have been alive.

"Freya! Your clothes are torn… What happened?" Elijah asked worriedly when he saw her.

"It's nothing," she lied and looked at Stefan, who stood waiting there as well. "Klaus was going to sacrifice Caroline and Tyler, so we saved them. Klaus' plan is off."

"You what?"

She sighed. "Dad, I couldn't let them sacrifice my friends! Besides, Klaus is forced to wait now. Doesn't that count?"

Elijah looked furious, but then Damon suddenly sent them all a text with news that was both good and bad: Klaus had a backup vampire, witch and werewolf.

"God damn it! I got this stupid bite and for what? So he could win anyway!"

She felt like crying, but she had no tears left to cry. "What? You got bit?"

Callie realized that she'd said her thoughts aloud and looked at her father's concerned look. But she nodded and showed him the bite mark that was just above her left hip.

"I'm sorry, Dad. Tyler was transforming too quickly. Please don't tell Damon or the others. I don't want them to know. You too, Stefan. You can't tell him!"

"But–"

"No, buts! We have to continue this and then we'll deal with me later. I'll go wait at the quarry."

She tried leaving, but Elijah grabbed her arm and stopped her halfway away from there. When she looked up at his brown eyes she saw that they were watery. She wished that she'd never said anything, because she knew that he wouldn't handle losing her too.

"I will find a cure for you, Freya. I promise. I'm not letting you die."

She sighed. "I know. But if I don't want to die without taking Klaus down with me too."

He pulled her in for a tight hug and held her in his embrace for a few minutes before letting her go. She left with a heavy heart and ran as fast as she could to the quarry, so she could keep an eye on Klaus and see who he'd chosen to sacrifice instead of Tyler and Caroline.

In Tyler's place was Jules, which she wasn't so sad about seeing, because she rather wanted to see her dead after what she'd done to her. But she was horrified when she saw that Jenna was in Caroline's place and wanted to go rescue her immediately.

However, then Klaus suddenly appeared with Elena and Greta, and she knew that it wouldn't help going after him when he was being protected by another witch, so she stayed put and waited for the others.

Callie watched as Klaus killed Jules, then Jenna and when the time came for Elena to die her father finally appeared, looking just as morose as she felt right now.

"I shouldn't have let you alone…" he said quietly.

"No, it's my own fault. Not yours, but it doesn't matter. I've lived my life and managed to reach 1000 years. I wouldn't have done that if your sister had not turned me." Callie said.

"A father should never watch his daughter die before him."

Callie looked at him and was about to say something, but they suddenly heard the sound of Bonnie chanting and slowing down Klaus' transformation, so Elijah could kill him.

It was time for Callie to go, so she gave her father's hand a quick squeeze before running fast towards Greta and ripping her heart out. Elijah then made his move on Klaus and she stood watching as he penetrated his chest with his hand, holding his own brother's heart in it.

Callie felt the bite mark on her side starting to ache and lifted her shirt a little, seeing to her fear that the poison had already started to spread fast. She noticed that Klaus saw the wound as well and then he suddenly said something to Elijah that made him change his mind and flee with him.

She couldn't believe that this really had happened. Her father had just betrayed them all and saved the man they were going to kill. She was so angry that she just ran after them, jumping over the wall of fire and continuing after them, wanting to kill Klaus before it was too late.

"_Callie! Stop!_" It was Damon.

Callie stopped running and turned to him, noticing that he looked like he was in pain. She could smell the scent of werewolf poison on him and yanked his sleeve up to see a bite mark on his arm.

"You got bit?" she asked.

Damon pulled his arm back. "It's just a scratch. I'm fine." he answered.

She knew that he was lying, but she hadn't exactly told him the truth about what had happened to her, so she didn't ask and just went back to the others to see if anyone else were hurt.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	19. Deal

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the lovely reviews! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 18:

"So this is where you've been hiding the last two days?" Damon said questioningly.

Callie flinched at the sound of his voice and quick covered the nasty werewolf bite she'd been looking at. She felt burning warm, lightheaded and nauseous, and she had a feeling that Damon was experiencing the same symptoms she was.

"Sorry, I needed to be alone with my thoughts," she said and looked at the beautiful waterfall before her. She'd been sitting at the river all morning and afternoon with her feet in the cool water and waited for either her father or Klaus to show up, but they hadn't. "How are you feeling?"

Damon walked up beside her and sat down at the shore, but kept his feet on dry land. He looked feverish as well, but of course he tried to hide it as much as he could.

"I bet you already know how I feel." he said, pointing towards the side of her stomach.

Callie sighed. "Stefan told you?"

He nodded. "You should have told me that you got bit too. How long were you going to wait before telling me? When we're both on the brink of dying?"

"Yep, that's exactly what I was planning, but now you ruined the surprise (!)"

Damon shook his head of her sarcasm and wrapped an arm around her, making her wince at the touch of his hand brushing her bite mark. He gently lifted her shirt up and saw just how bad it was, but he didn't say anything to it.

"Why weren't you at the funeral?" he asked instead.

Callie shrugged. "I… don't like funerals. But are Elena and Jeremy ok?"

"As okay as they can be, but Rick will be there for them. And so will their friends of course… which reminds me – have you talked with Marcus?"

She shook her head. "I can't… It's better if he doesn't know. I don't want him to feel like it's his fault I got hurt."

"And your father?"

Callie said nothing. She couldn't describe the amount of hatred she felt for her own father right now after what he did towards them. She wished that she could understand why he would do such a thing, but she couldn't and that was what pained her the most.

"Damon, since we're both dying and all, then there's something I need to tell you…"

"You're not going to start on all that 'I love you' crap, are you? I don't want to hear it." Damon snapped.

"No, it's not that. It's… something about my past you don't know. You remember when I told you about my first time?"

Damon nodded and smiled weakly at the thought. "What about it?"

"I didn't tell you everything… after I heard that Simon was going to get married I went to him and told him what I was. I wanted him to let me turn him and run away with me, but he just laughed in my face and said that I meant nothing to him. He'd used me… so I killed him and his family, and I went on a killing spree for more than two centuries. I _enjoyed_ killing all those people, Damon. I–"

"I don't care."

Callie looked confusedly at him. "But I–"

"I said 'I don't care'. We've all killed innocent humans and taken lives we shouldn't have taken, but it doesn't matter. It's in the past."

"Even if a part of me don't feel guilty at all about it?"

Damon cupped her face in his hands and made her look into his eyes. "I still love you. I don't know if you've noticed it, but you look so damn hot when you kill someone or just drink blood."

Callie smiled and kissed him, feeling so thankful that she'd met him – even under the strange circumstances. But she still felt guilty about what she was about to do, because she knew that he was going to be furious at her once he woke up and found her gone.

"I love you too and I hope you'll forgive me for this."

Damon frowned, but before he could open his mouth to speak she'd snapped his neck. She sighed heavily and gently placed him on the ground, giving him a soft kiss before leaving the waterfall.

Callie decided to go to Rick's apartment and found Katherine still trapped in there, looking immensely bored. She knew that Katherine could smell that she was dying, but she ignored the smug smirk on her lips and just went straight to her, snapping her neck as well.

The last thing Callie needed was an annoying vampire like her to bother her, but just as she was about to make a phone call to Klaus when the man in question walked in to the apartment with her father following right behind her.

"Ah, Callie! It's good to see you, but how is that bite mark of yours? It looked pretty bad last time I saw it." Klaus said, grinning.

"What do you think it did? Got better?" Callie snapped. "I don't care why my own father would betray me the way he did, but only one of us is leaving this apartment alive!"

Klaus flashed his hybrid fangs at her, but Elijah grabbed his wrist and stepped forwards. "Freya, I didn't do it to betray you. I did it to save you. Klaus' blood can heal a werewolf bite."

Callie's eyes widened, but she knew that she wasn't going to get the cure just like that. "And what does he want in return? He's already got what he wanted. He's a freakin' hybrid now!"

"That I am, but that's not the only thing I promised your father. He wants to be reunited with our dear siblings and so he shall…" Klaus suddenly turned around and daggered Elijah, making Callie instinctively reacting and attack him.

Klaus swiftly kicked her away and she watched as her father was neutralized before her eyes. She felt the hatred towards him disappear and it was replaced with a feeling of guilt and sorrow.

"Now that he has been taken care of, then you and I need to talk. Please sit down…" Klaus said.

Callie sat down, but she kept her eyes on her neutralized father. She wanted to yank the dagger out and run away with him, but she knew they wouldn't get far. She was dying and it would take hours for Elijah to wake up, so she would have to carry him.

"Let me see your wound."

She groaned and lifted her shirt just enough for him to see the bite mark. She was surprised to see that he didn't smirk, but he actually looked genuinely concerned.

"So you want the cure for yourself in exchange for… what? Your loyalty?"

"Yes, I will… work for you, but it's not for me. It's for Damon."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course it is… But why should I save not only you, but also that arrogant little dick?"

"Because if you don't I will die together with Damon."

"How noble of you (!) Unfortunately I can't have that, because I need your help and you need mine, so what do you say to go on a special mission for me and working for me for, say… five decades?"

Callie shook her head. "Two."

He narrowed his eyes. "Four."

She shook her head again. "Two and a half and no more."

Klaus nodded. "Deal. And in return both you and Damon will get the cure, but before you leave with me I need you to bring your father to a warehouse. I have a few more things to do before we leave and another person to talk to. I will give you the cure when we meet again. I promise."

"And Damon? You'll give it to him too, right?"

"Of course! Have a little faith in me. I am your uncle after all."

Callie snorted. "It's kindda hard to have faith in you when you just daggered your own brother, who's also my dad!"

"Oh, stop moaning about it! I swear on my mother's grave that I will give the cure to you and your boyfriend. Now leave and don't even think about removing that dagger from his heart."

Callie muttered a few swearwords in French as she dragged her father out of the apartment and in to Klaus' van, which was parked in the street. She got him inside and drove to the warehouse he'd given her the address to like promised.

She couldn't afford to do something stupid like waking up her father, because right now Klaus was the one with the cure and she didn't want to see Damon die. So she took her father to the warehouse and he was neatly placed in a coffin by some of Klaus' men.

As Callie waited for Klaus and his mystery friend to arrive she decided to call Marcus just to hear how he was doing. She missed talking with him and hoped that he'd gotten the life he wanted and deserved.

"_Callie! Finally you call! What took you so long?_" Marcus asked in his usual cheerful tone.

Callie smiled weakly of the sound of his voice. He was a reminder of why she stopped being a ripper and he taught her how to control her wild heart without knowing it. When she'd met him she'd been taking a break from the killing and concentrated on finding her father, so it was the perfect time for him to step in and teach her how to trust a man again.

"I'm sorry, Marcus. We… have been really busy lately, but tell me how you're doing. Have you met any cute girls?" Callie answered.

"_Cute girls? Definitely, but it's hard to find one who doesn't get disappointed when she hears that I don't sparkle like that Edward guy from Twilight!_"

Callie laughed. "Then find yourself a vampire instead. Or maybe a werewolf?"

"_Urgh, no! I think I'll only go for another vampire… Dare I ask how it's going with you and Damon?_"

She sighed weakly and was tempted to tell him that she was dying, but she didn't want him to become worried.

"_Something happened? If something bad happened I want you to tell me. I'm your best friend, Callie._"

"I know, but I don't want to ruin your trip…"

"_It's ok, Callie. Just tell me. If Damon has hurt you in any way or your father is being an ass, then I'll come and kick their ass immediately._"

She couldn't help but smile a little. "No, it's not that. It's a very long story, but to make things short, then Damon and I got bit by a werewolf the night Klaus broke his curse. Klaus has the cure, so I'll be going with him for a while, but… could you please check up on Damon for me after I've left?"

Marcus was silent at first and sighed like she expected. "_Yeah, of course, but just… hold on and be careful. I promise I'll help you get out of this mess. Even if I have to work with Damon to do it._"

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	20. Bonding

**A/N: Hii, sorry about the late update and thanks for the lovely reviews! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 19:

"Really? You're really going to play stupid when I can rip your head off just like that?" Callie said, pressing the human harder down against the floor with her foot.

"I don't know anything about any werewolves! I swear!" the man cried.

Callie groaned and turned her head to Klaus, who sat in the man's armchair with an Iphone in his hands, looking for something in particular.

"You want me to break his arm?" she asked, making the man panic under her foot.

"Nah, it doesn't matter. He doesn't know anything, because Ray probably went to his brother instead. Look," Klaus answered, showing her a picture of a werewolf named Ray Sutton, who sat with the brother of the man. "Feel free to kill him anyway. We can't have him spilling any of this to the police."

"But why not just compel him?" Callie had enjoyed turning off her emotions for the last two months and to be able to do about everything she wanted, but she didn't see why this _human_ needed to die.

"I said – kill him. He is wearing vervain, so compulsion won't work even if you tried to. See, this is why you should have come to me right when you came a vampire."

Callie rolled her eyes, but removed her foot from the man's back and pulled him up to his feet, flashing her fangs at him so he panicked even more. He tried running away, but she jumped on him and ripped his head right off with her fangs, spitting out the bitter blood that was mixed with vervain he had ingested some hours before.

"Yuck! Why do they always insist on ingesting it too? It's like drinking acid!" she grumbled.

"Agreed, but we don't have time to complain. Call Stefan and tell him to meet us at a bar named _Sam's_. We are going searching for the little brother now." Klaus said.

Callie wiped the blood residue off her chin and followed Klaus out of the house, stepping over the body as she walked and went with him to the bar. She couldn't stop herself from thinking about Damon whenever they went to a bar, but she always pushed the memory away and tried focusing on her job as Klaus' executioner instead.

When they arrived at the bar she immediately began compelling all of the guests, while Klaus went up to the younger brother at the pool table. It didn't take long before Stefan arrived as well, looking as emotionless as Callie was ever since they began working for Klaus.

Every now and then they would both talk about how things might be going in Mystic Falls and made sure that Klaus didn't find out that they were planning to kill him once they had the chance.

"Oh, Callie!" Klaus called in a sing-song voice.

Callie looked briefly at Stefan and then walked up to Klaus at the pool table. She knew what to do and grabbed the man by his throat, slamming him down onto the pool table. He was unable to break free of her grip and could barely breathe, because she held her throat so tightly.

"Careful now – we don't want to kill him… yet," Klaus said. "Now tell me Mr. Turner. Where can we find your mate Ray Sutton?"

She loosened her grip on him so he could talk. "Sutton? Oh, shit! You're that crazy hybrid, aren't you?" he asked anxiously.

"The one and only. Now answer his question." Callie said calmly.

"I-um-he… he's in New York!"

Callie raised an eyebrow and looked at Klaus, who looked sceptical. "I hope you are not lying to us now, because you know what happens when people lie to me?"

Mr. Turner gulped. "What happens?"

Klaus looked at Callie and in one swift movement she broke the man's arm, making him let out a scream of agony, but no one cared. They were all under her compulsion and were ordered to ignore whatever happened to the man, while Stefan made sure that no one else entered the bar.

"He is in Tennessee! He heard you were coming so he fled and-and please don't kill me. I have a wife and three kids!"

Callie inhaled the scents on his clothes and raised an eyebrow. "That isn't what I can smell. I only smell the perfume of a woman with good taste and a dog."

The man stayed quiet now and she saw tears in his eyes. She felt a pang of guilt inside her, but she forced herself to ignore it.

"I need a drink," she said and walked up to the bar, jumping over the desk to the bartender, who was in the middle of making a martini. "You want one, Stefan?"

"A beer would be good." he said, leaning against the wall he stood at.

Callie tossed him a beer he easily caught and then began pouring herself a glass of Bourbon. She wished that she could drink it with Damon, but she'd made a deal with Klaus she couldn't get out of unless she killed him.

"Now, Mr. Turner. Where exactly is that friend of yours? If you tell me the precise location I might give you might blood and heal that arm of yours." Klaus continued.

"I don't know his precise location, but I know he's staying with some other werewolves. He–"

There was suddenly a sound of loud crash as Stefan was thrown into the bar by someone, who was obviously much stronger than himself. Callie quickly jumped over the bar and got ready to attack the person, but then she saw that it was Marcus and stopped. She'd told him to work with Damon – not get himself killed – so she sent him a look he knew what meant.

"Well, look at that! Your ex-husband decided to join the party," Klaus said and swiftly broke the man's neck. He walked over to Marcus and Callie could see Marcus instinctively take a step back. "Now _what_ are you doing here, Marcus?"

"I'm here to get Callie back," he said fearlessly. "Let her go and take me instead."

Klaus snorted. "You? Now why would I want a 500 years younger vampire, who is as impulsive as her boyfriend?"

"Klaus let me talk with him." Callie said.

Klaus looked at Callie for a moment, but nodded and let the two vampires leave the bar. They went over to the other side of the street in case Klaus was eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed? I told you to–"

"I know what you said, but you really expect me to work with that moron? All he's been doing is drinking and making it difficult for me. It's like he doesn't care that you or his brother actually left." Marcus said angrily.

It pained Callie to hear that, but she needed to see it with her own eyes before she said anything about it. "You still shouldn't have come. I'm doing fine."

"What? Leaving a trail of ripped apart bodies all over the east coast is not _fine_! Look at yourself! You've become a cold-hearted ripper and I can't stand watching yourself destroying everything that's good about you anymore!"

"What do you want me to do, Marcus? Please enlighten me! I had to make this deal or else I would lose Damon and die too in the process! Besides… why try denying what I really am. You weren't there, Marcus. You didn't see just how cold-hearted I was before we met, so do me and yourself a favour and go home before you get yourself killed! I'm not worth dying for."

Callie walked away and went back in to the bar, but before she went inside she looked over her shoulder and found Marcus gone. She didn't regret yelling at him. She couldn't live with herself if she lost her best friend, so it was better that he hated her and Damon should too.

"I see you made him go away…" Klaus said.

"Shut up!" Callie snapped and went up to the bar. She flashed her fangs at the bartender and jumped on him, ripping his neck open, so she could pour his blood into her glass of Bourbon. "Are we done here or what?"

Klaus smirked. "We are done, but do me a favour and hide the body before we leave."

She slurped the rest of her drink down, threw the glass into a wall out of frustration and then went to drag the dead bartender in the back of the bar. She was pissed off and felt like killing just about everyone in the bar, but she retained herself, so they wouldn't get in too much trouble.

After she had hid the bartender and the dead brother they left the bar and got back in to the truck, setting a new course to Tennessee. Callie didn't say a word during the entire trip, but just sat in the front with her uncle and looked at the dark road.

"So he was the man who suppressed your true nature?" Klaus said curiously.

"What do you care? You're only letting me come with you so I can torture people into giving what you want." Callie snapped.

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "That's not true. You're still my niece… my only niece, actually, so of course I would be interested in your life."

Callie frowned and looked at him. "Are you drunk?"

He chuckled. "No, I'm trying to bond with my lovely niece."

She rolled her eyes of him. "He did change me, but I wouldn't call it 'suppressed my true nature'. He just… showed me how to let go of the rage. You could learn a thing or two about that."

"I don't think so. I've been through too much crap to just forgive them. Wouldn't you be pissed off if your own mother cursed you because of a mistake she made many years ago? It's all her fault I'm the way I am."

"Boohoo! Poor you! Want a cookie or something?"

Klaus laughed and Callie couldn't stop herself from laughing too. They were a bit like each other – she had to admit that – and she couldn't deny that he still was her uncle.

"How was she?" she asked, making Klaus frown. "My grandmother. How was she?"

He was silent for a moment, but then sighed and she swore she saw tears brim in his eyes that he quickly blinked away.

"She was very protective and caring, but even she had her flaws just like Mikael. She would have loved you, though. I'm sure."

Callie smiled weakly and felt some of her anger disappear. She might despise him, but even he had some goodness inside him and she hoped that she could use this goodness to get her father back. She unbuckled her seatbelt and moved closer to him, leaning her head on his shoulder, which seemed to take him a bit by surprise, but he let her do it and wrapped an arm around her.

"You will get your father back soon, I promise. All I want is being able to create more of my kind and have my family back." he said and a part of her deeply hoped that he would succeed with whatever plan he had in mind.

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	21. A Vampire's Greatest Weakness

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the lovely reviews! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 20:

The days and weeks passed by like a blur to Callie and so did the number of how many people she tortured and killed in order to help Klaus with his goals. She hadn't heard or seen anything from Marcus and definitely nothing from Damon, but the more time she spent with Klaus the more she stopped caring about being rescued and so did Stefan.

It was when they decided to go to the Smokey Mountains, where Ray Sutton had told them that his pack was hiding, that she finally wondered when or even _if_ anyone was going to save her. She quickly shook the thought out of her head and decided to focus on finding the pack instead.

"How long are we going to walk in this damn forest? My sneakers are soaked and muddy and–"

Klaus suddenly clamped a hand over his niece's mouth and sighed for them to be quiet. Stefan couldn't hear it, but Callie and Klaus could since they were both over 1000 years old, so they were able to hear the sound of voices almost half a mile from where they were.

"Looks like we don't have to walk that much anymore," he said and patted Callie on her head. She rolled her eyes and ran towards the werewolves without him with Klaus following soon behind her. "Hello my little werewolves! For those of you who don't know me, then I'm Klaus."

The pack of werewolves stared in disbelief at him and some of them tried running away, but Stefan and Callie were quick to push them back towards the others.

"We know why you're here, but you might as well forget about it. We're not going to let you turn us into your minions, you–"

Callie swiftly ran towards the werewolf and knocked him unconscious with one hard blow to his head, too tired and dirty to have the patience to listen to him.

"Thank you, Callie. You can take a break now. I'll call if I need you." Klaus said.

She gladly left and decided crawl up in one of the tall trees, so she could relax and still make sure that no uninvited guests came. She could see the campsite from where she sat and watched as her uncle began transforming all the werewolves into hybrids. She heard the screams, the begging and then… there was silence for a while.

The hybrids woke up after some time, but even this distance Callie could tell that something had gone wrong. Her uncle's lab rats were crying blood and dying before him, making Callie wonder why on earth he couldn't turn a werewolf properly.

Ray Sutton, who was the first to become a hybrid, fled the campsite in hope of finding someone he could feed off and some of the other hybrids were about to jump on Klaus, so Callie jumped down from the tree and hurried to help him. She swiftly pulled their heart out and decapitated them with thick and heavy branches, stopping them from as much as touching their creator.

"Go help Stefan find Sutton," Klaus ordered. "And try not to get yourself bitten too. I need your help figuring out why my hybrids are dying."

Callie nodded understandingly and left the campsite just before Klaus attacked all of his creations and ended their life. She followed Stefan's scent and tried to find him, so she could help him get Ray Sutton back, but as she was searching for him and the lost hybrid she suddenly felt someone jumping on her from almost out of nowhere.

It was Ray and he was hungry.

"You bite me and I'll rip your head off, hybrid!" she snarled, pushing him off her as he tried to bite her neck.

Ray's eyes flashed dark yellow and his fangs came out, so she flashed her own fangs warningly at him, hoping to scare him off. It didn't work and the hybrid soon began walking slowly towards her like a predator trying to corner its prey.

"Get down!" someone suddenly yelled.

Callie quickly let herself fall to the ground and covered herself as a wolfsbane grenade was tossed on Ray, burning his face like acid and giving her the opportunity to knock him unconscious. She turned to look at whoever had yelled and froze up when she saw not just Alaric, but also a very much alive Elena and… Damon.

"Callie? What are you doing here?" Elena asked worriedly.

"I could ask you the same thing, but we don't have time. Leave before he wakes up." Callie answered, avoiding meeting Damon's worried eyes.

"But–"

"Go!" she snapped.

Elena and Alaric reluctantly left, but Damon stayed behind and watched her as she checked on Ray, who was about to wake up soon.

"Marcus is dead." Damon said.

Callie snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him. He was serious about this, which meant that her best friend through more than 300 years truly was dead. She wanted to cry or at least ask how it happened, but she knew that it was of no use.

"You should go." she said coldly.

"I'm not leaving you alone with that freak!" Damon snapped.

She sighed. "Fine, then stay. I don't care."

Damon looked startled, but she didn't care. She'd turned her emotions off after she yelled at Marcus and didn't want to feel anything, because she knew that all the guilt and remorse would only distract her and she couldn't have that.

"So you switched your emotions off, huh? Hmm… maybe it's for the best. Now I don't have to feel so bad about kissing Elena and–"

Callie jumped on Damon before he could say more and flashed her fangs at him right in his face. He stayed calm, though, and looked almost relieved.

"You kissed Elena?" she hissed angrily, feeling rage boiling inside her.

"I did and you know why? I thought you'd left me to die alone and had gone to save yourself."

"No! I left you so I could make a deal with Klaus. I made him give you the cure in exchange for my services, but I see now that it was a mistake to save you Damon. If you'd understood, then you wouldn't have kissed Elena and spent your time drinking instead of looking for me! Do you know how long I've waited for you to come save me?"

Callie didn't know why she reacted this way, but it hurt and she didn't want to feel more of it, so she got off Damon and turned her attention back to Ray, who was now gone. She groaned and took off, trying hard to forget the image of Damon being unfaithful to her.

When Callie couldn't find Ray she decided to head back to the campsite and found Klaus looking frustrated about the fact that his project failed. All the hybrids were lying dead on the ground along with one dead Ray Sutton, who was missing his heart.

"Freya! There you are. Take your things. We're leaving." Klaus said, starting to walk away.

Callie said nothing and just followed the two men back towards civilization. She couldn't stop thinking about what Damon had said. He'd thought she didn't care about him and that she'd left him to die alone.

How could he think such things about her after everything they'd been through?

And why exactly would he kiss Elena?

"What's bothering you?" Klaus asked as they were driving towards Chicago.

"Have you heard anything from Marcus? Or… Damon?" Callie asked tentatively.

The hybrid shook his head, but then suddenly remembered something. "Marcus tried to kill me two days ago and… well, that obviously didn't work so well." he answered.

Callie instinctively clenched her hands and wanted to hurt Klaus for killing him. If he wasn't there to help her back to her old self and Damon was busy kissing Elena, then who did she have to help her? Her father was still neutralized and lying "dead" in a coffin in the back of the truck, so she couldn't ask him for help.

"He would have died anyway," Klaus continued. "A vampire's greatest weakness is love."

"Is that why you cannot love?" she blurted.

Klaus looked taken aback by that question, but she noticed how he tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"I can love, but I choose not to. You should too. Love never does anything good for you."

Maybe he was right. Callie leaned back in her seat and felt like crying. She wished that she hadn't met Damon in the forest, that he hadn't told her the truth to make her feel something and that she didn't say yes to get the cure too.

Stefan had said yes to work for him, because Klaus hadn't told him that Callie already had traded herself for the cure, making not only Stefan but also Callie feel stupid for even going to him in the first place. She even wondered if she should just have died in peace next to Damon, but then she wouldn't have been able to save her father and taken her revenge on Klaus.

"Stop the truck." she said quietly.

Klaus frowned, but stopped the car and watched as Callie got out of it and went in to the back with Stefan. He sighed heavily, but just began driving again, while Callie went to sit beside Stefan in the coffin filled little room.

"You okay?" Stefan asked worriedly.

Callie shook her head. "Everything is a mess and it's all because I thought that I could be with Damon again if I made sure that we both got the cure." she said.

Stefan groaned. "Callie, we've talked about this. None of us could have known that Klaus was going to trick us into trading ourselves to save him. He knew that we both love him, so he took advantage of that. We can't do anything about it now."

"You're right, but Klaus is right too. Love is a vampire's greatest weakness and I'm tired of feeling weak. I don't want to feel anything anymore."

Stefan said nothing and just wrapped an arm around her. They only had each other now, while their loved ones were getting cosy with each other. Callie didn't want to get even with Damon by kissing his brother, because it wouldn't matter.

Until Klaus was dead they couldn't be together…

"Why are there five coffins in here? Last I checked Klaus didn't have more than four neutralized siblings now." Callie said, frowning.

Stefan frowned too, but even if he knew who Klaus' other siblings were then he still wouldn't know who was in the fifth coffin. Callie groaned and shook her head, too exhausted to care about the coffins right now. She closed her eyes and just tried to enjoy the ride.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	22. Rebekah

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the lovely reviews! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 21:

"Klaus! Long-time no see!" Gloria exclaimed as the three vampires entered her bar.

Callie already knew who the witch was, because she'd visited her once during the time she was looking for her father and she'd said that she knew nothing about Elijah back then, but she had met someone else – her aunt and uncle.

"And who is it you have brought along this time?"

Klaus turned to Callie to introduce her, but Callie was already stood before Gloria all of a sudden and held her hand out.

"It's good to see you again, Gloria." she said.

Gloria smiled and hugged Callie for a moment before turning her gaze to Stefan. "This is Stefan Salvatore. You remember him, right?" Klaus said.

Both Callie and Stefan frowned, but Gloria definitely remembered Stefan even though he didn't remember her at all.

"I need your help, Gloria. I broke my curse, but my hybrids won't work. And yes, I did do everything I was supposed to do. Callie can confirm that."

"Maybe it's just Karma's way of saying that the world doesn't need any more freaks like you!" Callie scoffed.

Klaus glared at her, but decided to ignore her comment and waited for an answer from his old friend. Gloria signed for him to follow him and they went a little away, while Callie and Stefan stayed at the bar.

"What's wrong with you?" Stefan asked quietly.

"Oh, other than Klaus killing my best friend and keeping me along with you as his mercenaries, then nothing." Callie answered grumpily.

Stefan sighed. "Maybe you should go for a walk."

Callie nodded and left the bar, needing to be alone for some time and as far away as possible from Klaus. She walked down the streets of Chicago and was deep in thought, thinking about how Damon had accused her of leaving him when she loved him more than her own parents.

When Callie reached the old café, she and Marcus once visited together she began thinking about him and she missed him more than she thought she would.

He didn't deserve to die like that or to die because of her, but there was nothing she could do about that now except for avenging his death and killing Klaus when she had the opportunity. She decided to go inside the old café and sat at the old table she and Marcus sat at in 1922.

"_You sure it's here?_" a familiar voice said across the street.

Callie looked out of the window and spotted Elena walking with Damon towards an old building that looked just as old as the café. She felt a twinge in her heart when she saw the pair together and couldn't understand how Damon could do such a thing to her.

Did he have feelings for Elena?

Or was he just hurt and needed comfort?

Wanting to figure that out she decided to leave the café and followed them into an old apartment that was covered in years of dust. She locked the door behind her and when they heard that they turned around to find her blocking their only way out.

"Callie! Thank God you're okay!" Elena exclaimed. "Have you seen Stefan? Is he here?"

Callie ignored her and looked at Damon, seeing a look of guilt in his eyes. She missed him so badly and the longer she tried keeping her emotions turned off the harder it became to her.

"You two shouldn't be here. If Klaus hears that the doppelgänger he thought he killed is still alive, then he'll come looking for her and finish the job." she said coldly.

"Then don't tell him," Damon said, taking a step closer. "Help us, so we can help you."

Callie snorted. "You can't help me. Just go home and… move on with your lives."

She turned around to leave, but Elena ran towards her and grabbed her by her wrist. Callie immediately reacted and slammed Elena against the wall, holding her throat in a firm grip.

Damon rushed to help her and slammed Callie against the opposite wall, his fangs flashed at her, but Callie just pushed him away with only one hand.

"What's wrong with you? We're your friends! We just want to help you and get out of this. Isn't that what you wanted?" Elena asked worriedly.

"If you by helping mean kissing my _ex_-boyfriend, then no I don't want your help, Elena!" Callie snapped.

Elena was silent so Callie left, but it wasn't long before Damon ran after her and stopped her halfway at the stairs.

"Callie, don't go," he said, cupping her face in his hands. "I wish it didn't happen, but it did and I'm sorry, but don't think that you can break up with me just like that. I know you still love me and don't think for a second that you're fooling anyone with that cold-hearted façade."

Callie sighed heavily and just hugged him, feeling too tired to lie or object to anything he said. He was right about everything and although she was still hurt about what he'd done, then she didn't want to let go of him yet when she needed him more than anything.

"I promise I will get you and my brother out of this. I don't care about how many people you've killed, because you're still the Callie I fell in love with."

It broke her heart to hear that he loved her that much, but it was exactly what she needed to hear to continue working for Klaus and doing his dirty work.

"I miss you, Damon… more than you could ever imagine." Callie whispered.

"The feeling is mutual. I wish I could just take you home right now, but–"

Callie's phone suddenly rang and when she took a look at the caller ID she groaned. "It's Klaus. I have to take it."

Damon nodded understandingly and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Be careful, ok?"

She nodded and wanted to give him a kiss, but she spotted Elena at the doorway of the apartment and decided to answer the call instead.

"What now?" she asked grumpily.

"_I need you to go to the truck and bring my sister to Gloria's. She knows you, so she'll trust you once she wakes up._" Klaus answered.

Callie hung up and looked at Damon one last time before she left and went back to where Klaus had parked and hid the truck.

She was surprised of how much she truly did love Damon and how he was able to break through the wall she'd put up. She wondered if she was even able to switch her emotions off like she could many years ago, because the older you got the harder it became.

But she was thankful that she ran into Damon and he'd reminded her of why she made the decision to work for Klaus and stayed with him for as long as she'd done. She wanted to kill him, release her father and go back to Damon to have a somewhat normal life.

So when Callie arrived at the old warehouse and sat waiting for Rebekah to wake up she didn't worry about Damon or anything else anymore. She focused on her work and just hoped that she would somehow get the revenge she needed.

In the first half hour nothing seemed to happen, but then Rebekah's fingers suddenly began twitching and the 1000 years old Original began getting the colour back in her pale face. She gasped as she woke up and looked confusedly around, until her eyes landed on Callie.

"Freya?" she said.

Callie smiled. "I go by Callie now, but yes it's me. Welcome back, aunt." she said, feeling genuinely happy to see the woman who turned her again.

Rebekah smiled brightly and hugged her nice for a moment, until she suddenly caught the scent of someone human. She told Callie to wait and jumped out of the coffin, jumping on the already compelled guard and draining all of his blood in a matter of few minutes.

"God, that was better! I feel like I haven't eaten for centuries! What year is it anyway and oh, you have to tell me how Elijah reacted when he heard that you're his daughter! Did he faint?"

Callie laughed. "No, he didn't, but he did freak a little out. I first found him this year and we're in the 21st century now. 2011, to be exact."

Rebekah gasped, but nodded understandingly and went to hug her niece again. "Look at you. You may not have changed in looks, but you look way more confident and strong than the last time we met. But where are we? And how did you find me?"

Callie sighed now. "Klaus sent me to bring you to _Gloria's_. He… was the one who removed the dagger from you. Not me."

"Oh… You're on Klaus' side now? But your father…?"

"Is lying daggered in one of the other coffins. Why that is, is a pretty long and complicated story, but all you need to know right now is that I work for Klaus because I owe him my help and nothing more. I'm not going to lie to you, because I can't when he daggered my father."

Rebekah sighed heavily and brushed a stray lock of Callie's hair behind her ear. "He may be my brother, but I will not forgive him for daggering me too and I swear I will kick his ass once you take me to him. You are my only niece after all and Elijah's daughter."

Callie always did love Rebekah the most when it came to her father's siblings, so she trusted that Rebekah would punish Klaus and hopefully help them stop him too.

"Rebekah, I know this might sound strange, but… who's in the fifth coffin? I know that my dad is one of them and in the two others are Finn and Kol, but the last…"

"As much as I want to, then I can't tell you anything, Freya. I promised not to and it's one of those promises I refuse to break." Rebekah interrupted.

Callie sighed, but she understood why she wouldn't tell her anything. "You still hungry, aunt?"

Rebekah smirked and nodded. "As lovely as it sounds, then just call me Rebekah or Bekah. I feel old when you call me aunt."

"Sorry, Bekah. But just stay here and then I'll get you someone to drain."

"Thank you. Oh, and when we get the time the two of us are going out shopping. I need to get out of this dress and you, sweetie, need to wear something that won't make Elijah turn in his coffin."

Callie looked down at her short shorts and blushed, but nodded and went to get another guard. She was genuinely looking forward to go shopping with Rebekah and wanted to tell her everything that had happened the last couple of months.

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	23. Makeover

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the lovely reviews! ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 22:

"I don't see why _we_ had to come with you on this shopping trip…" Klaus said grumpily, taking a swig of his glass of champagne.

He looked bored off his face, which only pleased Callie and Rebekah even more. He deserved to be "tortured" a little for causing so much harm to them and being a first class dick, so they ignored him and continued trying to figure out what to buy.

"This one would look really good on you and it's not too short." Callie said, handing Rebekah a black dress.

Rebekah eyed it hesitantly, but eventually went in to the dressing room and started changing into it. Callie went over to the chaise longue her uncle was lying on and grabbed the champagne bottle from him to take a swig of it.

"Who would have thought that shopping with my uncle, aunt and ex-boyfriend's brother would be fun?" she said teasingly.

Klaus rolled his eyes and looked up at her. "I think I need that champagne more than you do."

He snatched it back and Callie shook her head of him, but she wasn't done annoying him just yet and sat down next to him, ruffling his hair teasingly.

"You really need to get a makeover yourself. I mean, that is without a doubt the most boring shirt I have ever seen! Do you ever wear bright colours?"

"_She's right, Nik! You do need a makeover!_" Rebekah yelled from the dressing room.

Klaus groaned and looked like he wanted to knock himself unconscious with the champagne bottle just to avoid having to listen to his niece and sister.

"And you're supposed to be the fun uncle everyone loves – pfft! I'd rather play chess with my dad for three hours then." Callie said.

"Oh, I am fun, Freya. I just find women's lack of ability to find something they like very tedious. So far we've spent three hours shopping and you've only bought two shirts and a pair of shorts. Not to mention how little my dear sister has bought…" Klaus said.

Rebekah walked out from the dressing room, looking good in the black dress, but she was pouting instead of looking happy.

"Well, excuse me, but I cannot help that the women today dresses like prostitutes! Now… how do I look? Be honest." she said.

Callie smiled. "I definitely like it, so you've got a thumb up from me. What do you think, _uncle_?"

Klaus forced a smile on his lips. "It's perfect. Can I leave now?"

Rebekah smiled brightly, but shook her head. "I still have three more dresses and a skirt to try on."

Callie burst out laughing when she saw the look on Klaus' face and even Stefan couldn't stop himself from chuckling even though he had to endure this as well.

"Well, I'm going out to get some fresh air." he said and left the store.

Klaus emptied his glass of champagne and pushed Callie off the chaise longue, making her pout and leave too. She went down the street and was heading towards the nearest alley. She missed Damon and wanted to talk with him, so she called him once she reached the ally.

"Hi, do you have a minute?" she said when he answered.

"_Of course. I'm being criticized for coming with good advices anyway…_" Damon said, making Callie smile.

"Poor you, but I need to ask you of something important. Are you in possession of Elena's necklace?"

"_Define 'possession'. I don't have it, but Elena does._"

"That's good enough for me. Just make sure that Klaus doesn't get his hands on it. He needs it now that his hybrids are dying and all…"

"_Keep the necklace away from crazy hybrid – understood. But what about you? You okay?_"

Callie sighed. "Define 'okay'. I haven't gone all ripperish again, but I do miss you – a lot. And seeing my aunt flirting with your brother isn't really helping."

"_Your aunt? Klaus has a sister?_"

"Yep, she's the one who turned me. I'm hoping that she will help me betray Klaus, but it's hard to tell if she hates him or not."

"_She's an Original. We can't trust her even if she does. I mean, your father did betray us despite how much he hated Klaus._"

Callie sighed again. "He was just trying to save me, Damon. And to get his siblings back. But I won't tell my aunt too much or else she'll get suspicious."

"_Good luck with that! I gotta go now, but be careful around Klaus. We need to find a way to get you and Stefan back."_

"Of course." Callie hung up and walked out of the alley, finding Stefan stood before her.

"Was that Damon?" he asked.

Callie nodded. "Don't worry. He's fine, but we won't be fine if we don't go back." she answered.

Stefan nodded in agreement and they quickly returned to the clothing store to find Klaus close to being wasted from drinking so much champagne and Rebekah was enjoying her new clothes. The four vampires went to visit Gloria to see if the old witch had found out anything new. Unfortunately Gloria was able to locate the necklace, but she didn't know where it was precisely.

All she was able to see was that someone had it.

"Callie, I need you to do something for me," Klaus said. "Go back to Mystic Falls and await orders from me. I have a little suspicion I would like to confirm."

Callie frowned and looked briefly at Stefan, who looked just as concerned.

What if Klaus knew that Elena used to have the necklace?

Or what if he knew that she was still alive?

"Okay… You just want me to wait?" she asked.

Klaus nodded. "Oh, and I prefer if you keep an eye on Damon and the others. I'm sure they are up to something as usual."

Callie nodded and took one last look at the others before leaving and walking out to the street. She "borrowed" a car and headed back towards Mystic Falls, wondering what Klaus' suspicion exactly was about. She hoped that he didn't know about her meeting with Damon or the fact that she and Stefan were planning to betray him soon, because if he did…

She shuddered. She knew that Klaus wouldn't be so kind to her if that was the case and he wouldn't hesitate to kill her. Of course Callie was happy to be able to go home and see Damon again, but she had a very bad feeling that Klaus was somehow setting her up.

Therefore, she didn't drive straight home to Damon the minute she arrived in Mystic Falls, but she drove to the old motel room she and Marcus used to share.

It was weird to be in the motel room again without Marcus and the thought of him dying because of her, made her wish that she never called him the day she made the deal with Klaus.

"I'll avenge you, Marcus. I promise." she said quietly.

"_Don't bother. I can do that myself…_" someone suddenly said.

Callie turned around and nearly flew off the bed when she saw no other than Marcus himself standing right beside her. She was about to faint, but Marcus quickly went up to her and let her support herself to him.

"I see that Damon told you about what happened to me," Marcus said and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry about that, but I needed you to think that I was dead. Klaus too."

"But… he said he killed you!" Callie said hoarsely.

"That's almost true. You didn't think that I would go after Klaus alone without a backup plan, did you? I may be impulsive, but I'm not stupid. I made a witch, I met while I was out travelling, make sure that I wouldn't die when I went to talk with him and after that incident I have been trying to get close enough to the other coffins, so I could wake up your dad."

Callie didn't know what to say or feel, so she just hugged him tightly and held onto him for a couple of minutes, feeling so thankful that he wasn't dead.

"I'm glad to see that you haven't gone completely ripperish. Is it because of me?" Marcus asked teasingly.

Callie pulled away and chuckled, trying hard not to cry of happiness. She didn't want him to see her sad even though she knew that she could trust him.

"I'm so sorry about what I said. I just didn't want you to get hurt. You're my best friend and–"

Marcus cupped her face in his hands and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "I know you didn't mean any of it. You could never be truly evil, Callie. You're a bit messed up and have a lot of problems, but you can't be evil. Or else you wouldn't have taken me in and spend so much time teaching me how to control my temper or even said yes to be my best friend after I ruined our marriage."

Callie needed to hear that and she was grateful that he'd let himself almost get killed by Klaus just so he could make her feel something again and help her get her freedom back.

"Why did you come here then? Klaus is still in Chicago." she said after a while.

"I could say that it's too difficult for me to get close enough to the coffins, but the real reason is that I can't stand seeing you so sad. I still love you even though I know you're Damon's, so if you need my help then I'll help." Marcus said.

Callie sighed. "I wish you'd fallen in love with someone else when you were gone. I don't want you to focus on me when I can't give you what you want."

"I'm sorry. I tried, but it's hard to forget a girl like you. Damon is one lucky man and it took all my strength not to kill him when I saw how much he did to help you… that was at least until I saw all the hidden work in his bedroom. He truly does love you – maybe even more than I do."

"Yeah, but I appreciate everything you do for me. If Damon and I should ever break up, which I truly hope won't happen anytime soon, then I'm all yours."

Marcus grinned. "Well, if that's the case then expect Damon to break up with you soon."

Callie rolled her eyes and pushed him off the bed. "I hope for your sake that you're kidding, because if not then I'll kick your ass so hard that you can't sit down for 500 years."

He gulped, but still grinned. "Don't worry. A guy like Damon is bound to do something stupid."

She shook her head of him even though she knew he was only kidding. "I'm going to see Damon."

"What? No! You are going out drinking with me and we're celebrating that we're both still alive!"

Callie pouted, but didn't get to object before Marcus dragged her out of the motel room.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	24. Traitor

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the lovely reviews! ;D YAY! NEW EP OF VD TONIGHT (tomorrow for me)!**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 23:

"Looks like you lost again! Drink up, buddy!" Marcus said haughtily.

Callie groaned and tried pushing him, but she was so drunk that she tripped over her own feet and fell with her butt first down on the floor.

"Ouch! Okay, now I really need that shot!" she said, grinning without knowing why.

Marcus helped her up and as she reached out to empty her 35th shot of tequila, but someone suddenly snatched and downed it. Callie growled and turned around, gasping as she saw no other than her uncle standing right behind her.

"I... You took my shot!" she said, too drunk to care about who he was.

Klaus looked around in the empty bar and suddenly grabbed her by her throat, slamming her down onto the bar. Marcus might be drunk as well, but he tried helping Callie only to be thrown across the room and into a wall.

Callie tried fighting back and removing the iron grip he had around her neck, but even with her many years of being a vampire she was too weak. She flashed her fangs at him warningly, so he got his hands on a makeshift stake with his other hand and penetrated her chest with it.

"You little, traitor! I knew you were just putting up an act!" he said, making the sharp end of the stake scrape her heart.

"Go ahead! Kill me like you've killed your own siblings! I don't care!" Callie snarled, wincing of the pain she felt.

"Oh, death is too kind a punishment for you! I'll make you wish you never even thought about betraying me!"

Klaus suddenly pulled the stake out and turned around, stabbing Marcus in his stomach before he could attack him. He forced Callie with him and dragged her to Mystic Falls High School, making Callie fear that he was looking for Elena.

When they arrived at the school and went inside Callie could hear the sound of familiar voices. The whole gang was just nearby and if she didn't warn them Klaus was going to find out why his hybrids were dying.

"Rebekah, take this little traitor and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid!" Klaus ordered, throwing her towards her aunt.

"You're not going to hurt her, are you? She's Elijah's daughter for God's sake!" Rebekah said, holding her niece close to her.

Klaus ignored her and disappeared faster than any of them could blink. Callie tried running after him, but Rebekah held her back.

"Callie, please don't interfere. I don't want you to get hurt or killed." Rebekah said.

"But I don't care if I get hurt or killed! Rebekah, these are my friends! Please let me go. I know you're on Klaus' side, but that doesn't mean that you don't care about humans either." Callie said.

Rebekah sighed heavily and reluctantly let go of Callie. "No man or woman is worth dying for. Only family is."

Callie understood what she meant and quickly ran after Klaus, finding him stood inside the gym just as he was forcing Stefan to do as he said and kill two human students, who looked frightened despite being under Klaus' compulsion.

She immediately ran towards Klaus to help Stefan, but when she reached him Klaus smacked her so hard that she flew into a wall. She forced herself back up even though she was hurt and still drunk, and tried attacking him again out of rage for everything he'd done to her and her father.

But she was soon stopped when she felt his hand penetrate her chest, holding her beating heart in it. She could feel her heartbeat slowing down slowly and struggled to stay focused on fighting him.

"You will never betray me again!" he ordered as his pupils began dilating. "From now on you will respect and obey me and most of all – you will let go of your humanity!"

He pulled his hand out and let her heal up, but she wasn't so focused on the pain anymore. She felt… almost hollow inside and the only thing that was left was a need to obey her uncle.

"Sweetheart, go back to your aunt and help her with whatever she needs help with." Klaus said calmly.

Callie obeyed him and went back to Rebekah, who was sitting on the floor with someone's phone in her hands, while Caroline and Tyler lay unconscious on the floor. Rebekah looked up at her niece and was about to say something when she saw the changed look in her amber eyes.

"Let me guess. He made you assist me, didn't he?" Rebekah asked grumpily.

Callie nodded without saying a word and just stood looking at the two unconscious teenagers with no emotion whatsoever showing in her face.

Rebekah sighed and turned her attention back to the cell phone she had snatched. She found a picture of something that seemed outrage her and left Callie to look after the pair. As soon as Rebekah had left they began waking up and sighed in relief when they saw Callie.

"Callie! Thank God you're here! Please help us get away from here." Caroline exclaimed.

Caroline tried getting up, but Callie placed her foot on her back and pushed her back down. "Lay still or I will rip your heart out." she growled more than said.

The pair frowned and looked confusedly at her, but then they understood what had happened to their friend. They stayed where they were, until Rebekah came back to fetch Tyler and took him to Klaus. Callie was to wait outside in the meantime, which she of course did without hesitation and she waited patiently for her aunt and uncle to return with bad or good news.

When Klaus returned he had an unconscious Elena with him and she was brought to a hospital by Rebekah, so they could tap her for her blood, which apparently was the key to keeping his hybrids alive.

Callie wasn't surprised over the fact that her grandmother had tricked Klaus into believing that he needed to kill the doppelganger, because of course she didn't want him to succeed.

But while they were waiting for the blood to be tapped, Callie felt her cell phone vibrate and took it out. Klaus snatched the phone from her and smirked when he saw who it was.

"That friend of yours is really getting on my nerves… Perhaps I should make you kill–"

"_Compel her and I will kick your ass!_" Damon suddenly said.

Callie turned, but she didn't show any fear or joy of seeing him. She just waited for Klaus to order her to do something and she didn't really care what it was going to make her do.

"Looks like your boyfriend decided to join us. I don't really like the thought of my niece dating a so young and arrogant vampire, so I want you to break up with him and teach him why arrogance is a very unpractical for vampires like him." Klaus said calmly.

"I want to break up with you, Damon." Callie said nonchalantly.

She suddenly jumped on him and grabbed him by his throat, slamming him hard against the hood of a car. Her fangs were out and her eyes were darker than usual like a cold-hearted ripper, who didn't care about anyone and anything.

"You want me to kill him?" she asked.

Damon's eyes widened, but only for a moment. "It won't matter if you've compelled her to be your sidekick or not. I know for a fact that Mikael is coming for you." he said.

Even Callie froze up when she heard that name and she turned her gaze to Klaus to see that he looked frightened as well. He quickly masked his fear and went to attack Damon instead, slamming him even harder against the car.

"What do you know about Mikael? He is dead and so will you be if you don't stop interfering with my plans all the time!" Klaus snarled.

"I know that you are scared of him and last I checked he wasn't so dead, so you better run, hybrid." Damon said smugly.

Klaus growled and threw him over the other side of the car, then snapped at Callie: "Let's go!"

Callie cast one last look at Damon and met his gaze for a moment, but she didn't go to help him or even seemed remorseful about attacking him.

"Cal–"

She left before he could finish and followed Klaus to where his truck was parked, not looking back once as she did so. She followed him to the truck, but as they reached it he went inside and stopped Callie from going inside as well.

"You stay here with Stefan and look out for Mikael. If he comes then do whatever you can to find out what he's got planned. I don't want to be outrun by that bastard!" he growled more than ordered to her, then slammed the door shut and drove off.

Callie wasn't happy at all about the thought of meeting Mikael – mainly because she knew how scary he was and feared him as well.

But an order was an order and she did not want to fail Klaus, so she prepared herself for the meeting, while trying to help Rebekah finding Stefan.

She took Rebekah to the Salvatore Boarding House and left her there as she did not have time or patience to talk with Damon, but he still caught up with her as she was leaving his property.

"You can fight it, you know." he said calmly.

Callie turned around and looked at him. "Fight what?" she asked.

"You know what! Klaus' compulsion! You're 1000 years old, Callie! You're strong enough to fight it and I won't let you go before you at least try fighting it." Damon yelled.

She smiled darkly. "Your Callie is dead, Damon. And so are any of those weak feelings she had for you."

It came out so bitter and cold that even Callie was surprised, but of course she didn't show that. She kept herself straight-faced and merely looked at the shocked expression in his face.

He looked heartbroken and furious, and when she tried to leave he tried jumping on her, but she quickly turned around and planted her fist as hard as she could in his stomach, knocking all air out of his lungs in the process.

Callie bent down by his side and took his face in his hands, smirking devilishly. "It's not your fault you're weak, Damon. Love _is_ a vampire's greatest weakness."

"You'll regret this," Damon panted. "I _love_ you, Freya, understand that. I will do anything I can to make you _mine _again."

She sighed and let go of his face, standing up properly. "Mikael may be able to help you, but you will never stop us and no amount of love can change that. Do remember that before you try something stupid again and get yourself killed over nothing."

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	25. Mikael

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the lovely reviews! ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 24:

"So this is where you've been hiding all week?" Marcus asked.

Callie rolled her eyes and looked over her shoulder briefly, but stayed put at the shore of the river she'd found deep inside the woods. She had heard the sound of the waterfall, so she went to the beautiful waterfall and found herself staying there for longer time than she'd planned.

"And here I thought you liked being alive…" she said.

Marcus snorted and sat down beside her. "Callie, I know that the real you is still somewhere in there and I'm not leaving before I get her out."

Callie looked at him and smirked. "You must really be damn foolish if you think there's anything to save. Your ex-wife is dead. Get over with it and just move on. Seeing you sticking around and trying to 'help' is just getting pathetic now."

"Ouch! Sorry, but that's just not good enough. I'm staying and you can't do anything to stop me."

She suddenly stood up and was about to leave, so he followed her and grabbed her arm, making her instinctively kick him so hard in his stomach that he flew into the water with a big splash. She grinned of the sight and left the place without looking back once.

"_Freya, stop!_" someone suddenly said.

Callie stopped walking abruptly when she heard it and for a moment she thought that she'd heard wrong, until she heard the voice say her name again.

"_My dear Freya, please do not leave._"

She turned slowly around and found herself standing face to face with her own mother, who was able to show herself thanked to a female witch Marcus knew. Marcus, on the other hand, stood beside the witch and tried squeezing the water out of his clothes.

"That's a low blow even for you, Marcus. You think me seeing her, will change how I am?" Callie said coldly.

"Actually, yes. And if not your mother, then I'll try waking up your father or hell – I'll even go find that crazy grandfather of yours if that's what it takes!" Marcus said.

Callie was not pleased about this, but when she looked at the worried look in her mother's face she couldn't help but feel a faint twinge in her heart.

"You're wasting your time, Mother. Move on or go haunt someone else." she said.

"_And watch you turn into this cold-hearted and dishonouring version of yourself! I will not! You hear me, Freya? I love you and so does your father. You think he would want to see you like this?_" Serena asked.

Callie snorted. "It doesn't matter what you or my father feel and want from me… You are dead, Mother. So is my oh-so-honourable father. The only person I trust and will obey is Klaus. He accepts that I'm a monster and will help me kill the man who took away the life I should've had."

Serena sighed heavily and was about to say something, but Callie was tired of listening to her and swiftly ripped the witch's heart out, making Serena disappear again before them.

"Like I said. You're damn foolish, Marcus, and nothing you can do will change my mind."

Marcus' shocked facial expression disappeared and he smirked instead. "Well, then it's a good thing I contacted you grandfather. He's actually in town as we speak, talking with Damon and Stefan at a bar not that far away. I–"

Callie left before he could finish and went to the bar Marcus was referring to. If he truly was telling the truth about Mikael being in town, then she had to warn Klaus and stop Mikael for him.

She sent Klaus a text about it before she went inside, but when she entered the bar she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of her grandfather. She recognized him immediately from the pictures she'd seen and from what her father had told her about him.

Mikael was in fact talking with Damon and Stefan, but he didn't look like he was doing it because he wanted to or because he liked them. He was doing it so he could find Klaus and kill him and Callie couldn't have that.

"Meet me at the back entrance alone." she said, knowing that he would hear her.

He looked up at her briefly and as he did she left the bar again and went to the back entrance. She was anxious about meeting him, because this _was_ the same man, who had compelled her mother to leave the village when he found out she was carrying his son's child.

"_I did wonder when you were going to show up,_" Mikael said as he joined her in the dark alley. "Did you ever find my dear son then?"

Callie said nothing and merely looked at him with so much hatred and anger in her eyes. She wanted to rip his heart out, but she knew that it would be foolish of her to attack first. He was after all the first vampire ever created and the oldest.

"The older Salvatore said that Klaus made you turn your emotions off… so you would work for him and betray the ones you love. Is that true?"

She snorted. "And why would you care about that? You're only here to kill Klaus." she said coldly.

Mikael smirked a little. "You may have been a disgrace to me back then, but I have realized that what I did was wrong. You are still my granddaughter and therefore I will not let Klaus turn you against your own father like he turned his siblings against me."

Callie laughed darkly. "Pathetic old man… I don't need you respect, apologies or love. I only live to serve Klaus and hope that he will succeed in killing you, for you _truly_ deserve to die."

She flashed her fangs at him and prepared herself for a fight, but Mikael didn't move one inch. He just looked at her with a sad look in her eyes that she never expected to see. From all the things she heard about him, then Mikael _never_ regretted anything he did and he was never sad.

"You want to fight your own grandfather? Kill me for sending your mother away when I in reality saved her from all the chaos in my family?" he asked.

"You didn't save her from anything! You just ruined her life and mine too! I spent 1000 years searching for my father! 1000! I blame you for that and only you!" Callie snarled.

Mikael held his arms out, baring his chest to her. "Fine, then do it. Kill me. Take your revenge and become like that bastard of an uncle you have!"

Callie lost control and attacked him, quickly moving up behind him when he thought that she would attack his front and went to penetrate his back with her hand, but he turned around.

Mikael grabbed her hand, twisted it around to her back and slammed her hard against a wall with such strength that she felt her jaw break at the impact with the wall.

It healed up again, but when she turned around to face Mikael, she spotted Damon next to him along with Stefan. She flashed her fangs warningly at them and tried breaking free of Mikael's iron grip, but she couldn't.

"What are you waiting for? Kill me if you want to! I don't care." she said.

"Kill my only grandchild? I am no monster, child." Mikael said.

Callie scoffed. "No monster? You killed your own children and turned them into vampires! You _are_ a monster and frankly, I understand why Esther cheated on you."

Something inside Mikael snapped and he slapped her hard across her face. Her bottom lip broke, but she didn't care. Him doing this only made her want to kill him even more.

"I should punish you for being disrespectful towards me, but I will not. Instead I will teach you a lesson and help the Salvatores fixing you." Mikael said.

Callie frowned, but when she understood what he meant it was too late. He broke her neck and picked her limp body up into his arms, then handed her to Damon.

"I have done the first part of our deal, now do your part." he said.

"Oh, we will. Just don't screw up your second part of our deal." Damon said.

Mikael raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. He brushed a lock of her dark blonde hair out of her face and looked at her for a moment before leaving her literally in the hands of the Salvatores.

"She's 1000 years old, Damon. If you can't fix me, then I hardly believe you can fix her." Stefan said.

"I don't need to fix her, brother. I just need to stay out of our way for now, so we can kill Klaus." Damon said.

The pair returned to the boarding house and as Rebekah saw who they were carrying, she didn't look angry but more relived. She'd heard and seen how her niece had changed and couldn't take it anymore – not that she was going to admit that, of course.

"What are you going to do to her? Torture her until she feels something?" she asked.

"That's none of your business, _Barbie_. Go annoy Stefan or something instead." Damon snapped.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, but went to see Stefan who'd already left the house. She pouted and went back to the living room, while Damon placed Callie on the floor of the basement's cells. It saddened him to see her like this, but until he'd killed Klaus there was nothing he could do.

"_I know it hurts, but I've seen her at her worse and this… this is just her warming up. We need to keep her here._" Marcus said, standing at the doorway.

"That I actually believe, but how are we even going to keep her in here? Vervain doesn't do much on her anymore." Damon said, turning to him.

"Well, I tried reminding her about her mother's love for her and you tried yours, so there's only one thing left that can make her feel _something_."

Damon raised an eyebrow. "And who is that? Mikael?"

Marcus shook his head. "Partly, yes. But I was more thinking about Elijah. He is her father and she didn't spend 1000 years trying to find him for nothing."

"But we can't get to Elijah. He's locked up somewhere and daggered last I checked."

"Then we'll just continue trying to change that. But for now we let Mikael try. She's still terrified of him underneath that façade she puts on. She's never told it to anyone, but she's so scared of him and feared that he'll take her father away from her again once she found him."

Damon sighed heavily and looked down at Callie again. "Fine. But if that man tortures her…"

"I promise I won't let him. You go focus on Klaus and then I'll make sure she stays here."

He nodded and left the room, while Marcus stayed behind. Marcus grabbed a couple of chains soaked with vervain that he used to tying Callie up with despite it burned him badly and once she was tied up, he called Mikael to let him know that she was ready for him.

"Remember – don't hurt her. I don't want her to suffer because of something Klaus did to her," Marcus said when Mikael arrived. "I'll be right outside if you need anything."

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	26. Homecoming

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the lovely reviews and sorry about the late update! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 25:

"This is stupid… absolutely stupid. You're not going to make me feel anything. I'm a ripper and you know it. Just like you knew that Klaus was one." Callie said, smiling darkly.

She was tired, hungry and weak from having vervain injected directly into her veins, but the compulsion still worked much to everyone's disappointment.

"You are no ripper, Freya. You're just a scared child without her father," Mikael said nonchalantly, leaning back in his chair. "Elijah made mistakes as well, but he was always honourable and I know that you are as well. I've been keeping an eye on you for a long time."

Callie snorted. "Good for you. But you _are_ wrong and once you realize that you'll understand that going after Klaus is pointless. He's a hybrid. How are you even going to kill him, huh?"

He narrowed his eyes. "I have a weapon that can kill him."

She didn't comment on that and just looked down at the vervain soaked chains that held her tied up to a chair. She had tried to move, but the chains were too strong and tight.

"I don't say this often, but I will admit that I am proud of having you as my grandchild. You are a strong young woman like your mother and despite what you say then you _are_ honourable like your father. I see that in you. Damon is lucky to have you in his life."

Damon…

Callie hadn't thought about him this entire week and mainly because he wouldn't visit her until she was back to her old self. Marcus had been there and so had even Rebekah, but Damon… no, he couldn't stand seeing her so cold-hearted and bitter.

A part of her missed him immensely, but another part didn't want him in her life.

"Do you love him?" Mikael asked.

Callie looked up at him. "No." she answered bluntly, but it felt like a lie.

"I don't believe you. You still do love him, but you believe that love is vampire's greatest weakness like Klaus always says. It is not. When I found out that my wife had been unfaithful to me, I became enraged, yes, but I still love her despite she's dead. You will realize that too when Damon dies tonight."

Callie frowned. "_When_?"

Mikael nodded. "If Damon fails at killing Klaus, which I believe he will, then he will die."

She felt a twinge in her heart at the thought of losing Damon. It was just like the night they both got bitten by Tyler and were doomed to die. She didn't want to admit it, but she did still love him even after everything. She just couldn't help them when she was still under Klaus' control.

"I will see you later tonight. But now I have to leave." Mikael said when she didn't say anything.

Callie watched as he was let out of the cell by Marcus and her best friend entered went inside instead. He had a bottle of blood with him and looked exhausted from watching over her night and day. She didn't understand how he could do that when he knew that she didn't care about him.

"They're really going to kill Klaus tonight?" she asked calmly.

"Yes and hopefully they will succeed. I miss the old Callie. She wasn't a mean bitch, who couldn't care lesser about anyone than she already does." he answered.

Callie smirked. "Ah, yes… the Callie you fell in love with, married and then ended up losing, because you couldn't stop gambling and getting in trouble!"

Marcus looked hurt for a moment, but he didn't say a word at first. "I admit that I blew our marriage and if I could I would change that, because I still love you and will do anything for you."

"How can you love a girl you will never have? Wasn't you pissed off about seeing her with a vampire, who was so much younger than you?"

"At first, yes, but our friendship kept me from going completely mad."

Callie snorted. "Well, last time I checked, then I'm no longer seeing Damon, so if you want me to satisfy your bodily needs, then all you have to do is to remove these chains. I don't mind giving you whatever you want…"

Marcus looked like he was actually considering it, but it was only for a moment. He shook his head and placed his hands on her shoulders, leaning down to her face to look into her eyes.

"You may look like her, but you are not _my _Callie right now. Callie is trapped somewhere inside you and I bet she can't wait to be released."

"A shame. But you do realize that the Callie you're looking for will never choose you over Damon, right?"

Marcus nodded and grabbed the bottle of blood, removing the lid so she could drink some of it. She drank as much as she could and decided to save her newfound strength for later.

"Could you get Damon to pay me a visit before he leaves? I need to talk with him."

He looked surprised about this, but nodded and gave her a brief kiss on her forehead before leaving the cell was well. A few minutes later Damon arrived and she could see a look of guilt in his eyes.

He missed her and they both knew it.

"I don't know if it's possible for me to feel something, but I…" She sighed, not quite sure of what to say. "What I mean is that I… If there's even the slight possibility of it, then…"

Damon leaned down and kissed her, doing what her heart wanted him to do, but what her mind didn't want. She kissed him back and instinctively went to wrap her arms around him, but the chains stopped her.

"Damon, I… I need this. Please, remove them." she said and this time she was honest.

She missed feeling him close to her and she could feel that he felt the same way. He looked perplexed at first and didn't want to remove them, but in the end he did, unlocking and removing the chains, so that they continue.

"Don't even think about leaving this room," he said in between kisses. "Rebekah will stop you and so will Mikael."

She didn't care about either of them right now. She wanted him and only him even though her ripper side wanted to break his neck and flee.

Callie jumped on him and ripped his shirt off, then let her lips crash against his as his back hit the wall. He turned around and pressed her against it, holding her legs up as he continued kissing her passionately.

"Fight it, Callie. I know you can." Damon said when her ripper side wanted her to push him away.

"I… I don't think I– oh, God Damon!" she moaned, feeling him press inside her.

She felt herself losing all her inhibitions and just made love to him, blocking out the part of her that didn't want to feel anything and that had tried keeping her humanity locked up in a cage. This cage had now broken, but she still had something she needed to do.

So when they lay on the floor of the cell and were resting, she swiftly broke his neck. She didn't want to, but she couldn't have him knowing anything about her plan.

None of them could.

But when Callie was making her way out of the boarding house she was stopped by Rebekah, who was getting ready to the homecoming party.

Callie had never been to a homecoming party before, but she was about to go to one soon – just not in a beautiful dress and with a date like the others.

"And where do you think you're going?" Rebekah said, blocking her path.

"To get my father back. Don't try stopping me." she answered honestly.

Rebekah hesitated and looked around to check if her own father had left yet, which he luckily had, and moved aside.

"I'll distract Marcus, but be careful. I don't want to lose another family member."

Callie nodded understandingly and left the house, running as fast as she could to the Lockwood Mansion where she knew that the party would be held. She arrived just as Klaus was leaving the mansion to go to the crowd of half-drunk teenagers that were waiting to get some music.

"Ah, Callie! There you are! For a moment I thought that Mikael had killed you." Klaus said casually.

"No, he just tried to make me feel. But I'm here now and I came to warn you about him." she said.

"I knew that bastard was going to try something!" He looked deep in thought and then looked at her with a devilish smile on his lips. "Callie, I want you to wait in the mansion for me and if anyone who's not me or my hybrid enters it, then kill them."

Callie was forced to obey and went to the mansion, while Klaus went up on the stage. She wanted to get inside the mansion, because if Klaus was holding her father in there, then she could finally free him and get him back like she wanted to.

But when she arrived at the mansion she felt someone inject vervain into her neck, making her body turn temporarily numb. She looked up and growled when she saw that it was Damon and Mikael, because the last thing she needed was them screwing up her plan.

"Get her out of here," Mikael ordered. "I don't want her to get in the way when I kill Klaus."

Damon nodded and dragged the struggling Callie to a nearby cave of sorts that Callie remembered seeing before. She once visited the cave many years ago – just a year or so after Elijah and his siblings decided to flee their village.

"You know, I did have my doubts about you when you suddenly flipped your switch back on, but then I saw the drawings and understood." Damon said as he took her to one of the rooms.

"What drawings?" Callie asked hoarsely.

Damon stopped dragging her and began tying her up to the wall. She looked around and finally saw what he was referring to.

The drawings _she_ had made on another side of the cave.

"You hate Mikael so much because he's the reason why your mother left the village before she could tell Elijah about you. And Mikael… he knows who originally owns the necklace you're wearing and he hates you for being a descendant of the person, who created werewolves in the first place."

Callie didn't deny it but she didn't confirm it either. In the time she had searched for answers about why Mikael would send her mother away, she had heard the truth from a woman named Ayanna, whom her mother used to live with.

Ayanna had told her about her origins and about the necklace she'd worn every day for the last 1000 years.

"If Klaus doesn't kill him, I will. I'll never let anyone hurt you like that again. You have my word on that."

He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and that was the last Callie saw of him that night.

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	27. Revenge

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the lovely reviews! ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 26:

"_Callie!_" Damon called.

The sound of his voice woke Callie up and she heard footsteps coming closer to the part of the cave she was in. She looked up to see Damon and sighed in relief when she saw him return unharmed.

"Did you get him?" she asked worriedly.

Damon shook his head and removed the chains from her, but despite his plan being a fiasco, then she didn't care. She understood why he'd kept her from going and just wanted to be with him, so as soon as she was free from the chains, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I love you, Damon. I'm so sorry about all the horrible things I said to you." she said.

"I've been called worse," Damon said, grinning. "But I don't understand. How are you able to push through the compulsion?"

Callie smiled weakly. "I don't know to be honest, but I'm guessing it's because of my age and because I love you so damn much. And… when you reminded me about the drawings, you also reminded me about something else."

He raised an eyebrow. "And what is that?"

"That I'm not just Elijah's daughter. I'm Serena's daughter too and I still have to uncover so many things about my mother's ancestors."

Damon smiled and kissed her passionately, pushing her against the wall. Callie didn't complain and wanted him so badly, but they still had so many things to do.

"There's more," he said as he broke the kiss. "After Stefan sabotaged my only attempt to kill Klaus, he stole his coffins and is now keeping them hidden. We can wake your father up, Callie."

Callie didn't know what to say, because one part of her wanted to jump up and down and squeal of joy, while another part wanted to wake up her father as fast as possible.

"Where is he keeping them?" she asked, eager to get to the coffins quickly.

"At the old witch house. I'll take you there later, but first we have to get you back home and cleaned. You look like a cavewoman." Damon answered.

Callie rolled her eyes, but she did need a shower and clean clothes too, so she went back to the boarding house with him and took her time with everything.

As much as she wanted to wake her father up, then she needed to spend some time with Damon too and to get used to feeling all the emotions she had suppressed. She knew that she already had trouble controlling her lust for Damon, so decided to work on that first before she would "accidentally" rape him outside in the streets.

"You don't _have_ to control it for my sake…" Damon said, watching her taking a bath in his bathtub.

"Yes, I have. Try imagining yourself not getting laid for 100 years. That's how bad it feels." Callie said.

Damon shook his head lightly of her. "I still don't see the problem… but I can help distracting you by telling what you missed. After Stefan took the coffins and I hid you from him, he kind of… well, he wasn't happy about it and especially not when he heard that we daggered Rebekah."

Callie's eyes widened. "You daggered my aunt?"

"Yes, she would get in the way if we didn't. Elena traded her for her brother's safety, though, so she's currently at Klaus' home now."

"Home? What do you mean by that?"

"He's building a home for himself and his siblings – and probably also for you. He said he wanted to reunite all of you, which I think will be pretty hard since all of his siblings are pissed off at him. Oh, and Klaus… killed Mikael so we can't get his help."

Callie fell silent. She had hated her grandfather, but all that hatred seemed to vanish now that she knew that he was dead.

"I'm guessing Klaus used Mikael's own weapon on him, am I right?" she asked quietly.

Damon nodded and walked over to the bathtub, taking a seat on the edge of it. "I know you disliked the man and so did I, but he was your grandfather." he said.

"Yes, he was… But I can't mourn over his death after everything he has done to me…" Callie suddenly remembered something that made her eyes widen. "Where's Marcus? He wasn't hurt, was he?"

He shook his head. "He's fine, but I told him it was best if he left. Him being in love with you is only causing us problems. I knew it and he knew it too."

Callie groaned and rubbed her temples. She'd been trapped in the cave for a couple of days and everything seemed to have changed.

"I'm not done. More things happened while you were gone. Last night a medical examiner was found murdered – with a stake in his heart."

"Was he a vampire?"

Damon shook his head. "That's what the weirdest thing. I'm suspecting the murderer is Alaric's new girlfriend, but she claims she didn't do it even though she did date the victim and even though he called her a psycho."

"Whoa, poor Alaric. What else happened?"

"A lot more, but the rest isn't so much of your concern."

Callie nodded understandingly and decided to finish her bath. "I better go talk with Klaus. I'm sure he's wondering where I am."

"You sure that's a good idea? The compulsion on you still works after all…"

"I can handle it. Trust me."

Damon hesitated, but decided to trust her on that and helped her getting ready. While she went to visit Klaus in his new home, he went to the hospital to talk with Dr. Meredith Fell, but as much as Callie wanted to be with Damon, then she wasn't scared of going back.

She still wanted to see him dead.

It took all in her not to do it when she arrived at the big and beautiful house Klaus now resided in, but she managed to remain calm and emotionless as she entered the living room where he was.

"I'm surprised they let you out, but maybe you're getting better at acting…" Klaus said, turning around to face her.

"I heard you killed Mikael." Callie said, hoping to distract him from her.

The less he focused on her, the better her chances were of tricking him into believing that she was still completely under his compulsion.

"Yes, that is true. The old man is finally dead." Klaus smiled weakly.

"Thank you." A part of her meant it and she did feel guilty about feeling that way.

Klaus merely nodded and walked up to her. "Stefan took your father and uncles. I need you to help me get them back."

"Of course. Tell me what to do."

"You and I are going on a little trip tonight, but first I have a few things to deal with, so just take a look around in your future home and choose which room you want."

Callie raised an eyebrow. "You're building a house for us?"

He nodded and cupped her face with his hands, looking deep into her eyes. "You, me and my siblings. We'll be together again – just like before – but only this time you're a part of our family too. Help me get that and I promise you will see your father again."

Even after all the things he'd done she still wanted to trust him, because he too was still her uncle and it was always harder to hate a family member forever than someone else.

"What about the fourth coffin? Who's in it?"

Klaus sighed weakly. "That… is a long story. One that I will tell you once our family is whole and one that explains what happened in the time before you were born."

Callie nodded understandingly and was about to leave, but Klaus suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her in for a hug. She hesitated at first, but then embraced him as well, wondering how long it would be before she met her father again.

"You know, there's something I've been wondering…" Klaus said, still holding his arms around her. "When Mikael came to kill me he said that I'd lost you too. Why would he say that?"

Callie knew that she was forced to telling the truth, so she tried keeping her mouth shut, which only seemed to confirm Klaus' suspicions.

"You disappoint me, Callie. This isn't the first time you try to trick me."

She tried fleeing, but he quickly caught up with her and slammed her against a wall, then broke her neck quicker than she could stop him.

Callie could only beg to that Klaus wouldn't stake her while she was unconscious and as she waited to wake up, she began fearing for Damon's life too.

What if Klaus was going to kill him?

Or what if Klaus somehow got his siblings back?

When Callie finally woke up it was night and her neck felt sore, but she was mostly surprised to find herself still lying on the floor. She looked around in the house and could hear voices from another part of the house.

One of the voices sounded familiar, but she wasn't sure about the other one, so instead of fleeing she snuck closer to the room and took a look, spotting Klaus talking an unknown hybrid.

Apparently, Klaus had threatened to kill Bonnie and her mother Abby if the witches didn't show him the hidden coffins and he'd then taken them – all except for the one coffin no one seemed to know what contained.

Callie was about to leave before any of them spotted her eavesdropping, but she felt her cell phone vibrate and read a message from Damon that made her heart skip a beat.

_I undaggered Elijah._

Just as she read the text there was suddenly a strange noise and she saw the hybrid drop to the floor, her father standing right behind him with the hybrid's heart in his hand.

"Dad!" she instinctively yelled, running towards him.

Both Klaus and Elijah moved their gaze to Callie and when she wrapped her arms around Elijah, he let the hybrid's heart drop to the floor, more focused on his daughter than taking his revenge on Klaus even though he had the chance.

"I won't leave you again," he said quietly. "You have my word on that."

**Elijah is back! Yay! I was personally squealing like a little girl when that happened in the show, so I thought I wouldn't keep him gone for much longer ;)**

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	28. Reunited

**A/N: Hii, thanks for all the amazing reviews and since my muse really, really wants to update this story tomorrow, then a new chap will up tomorrow ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 27:

Elijah was far from happy to see his brother and attacked him before Callie could tell him what Klaus had put her through.

The two brothers fought hard against each other, smashing into the walls and flashing their fangs, but eventually Elijah let go of Klaus only so he could punch him so hard in his face that he flew in to another room.

"You may have saved my daughter, but I will never trust you again, Niklaus!" Elijah snarled.

Klaus jumped on Elijah and in a flash he was suddenly holding the dagger from one of his sleeping brothers in his hand, threatening to use it on Elijah.

Callie was shocked at the sight of her youngest uncle and wanted to touch him, but Klaus put the dagger back in his heart and closed the coffin.

"_I need both of you to help me destroy Stefan,_" Klaus said. "Do that and I promise I will reunite our family."

"No, Dad! Don't listen to him!" Callie pleaded.

"Give me one good reason to why I shouldn't just kill you already." Elijah said.

"Because… Stefan has someone very important to not just me, but also you. I need to get that coffin back, Elijah. When we're reunited you and Callie can live in peace here. That is all I want for us."

Callie still didn't believe him, but she noticed that her father actually seemed to consider working with his brother again. She knew that he wasn't that stupid, so she wondered if he was planning something… like a way to kill Klaus permanently.

"Let me speak with Callie alone for a moment." Elijah said.

Klaus nodded understandingly and walked out of the room, leaving them free to speak, but not free enough to talk about a way to kill him.

"Do you trust me, Freya?"

"Of course! You're my father. I want our family to be reunited properly too, but I don't trust Klaus after everything he has done to me… _and_ made me do against my friends and Damon." Callie said.

Elijah sighed and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Our family will be reunited, but we're doing this my way, so I need you to trust me and do as I say."

Callie hesitated, but she took a chance by trusting him and decided to go along with whatever he wanted her to do.

"You really need a haircut, Dad…" she said as they went to find Klaus.

Elijah instinctively touched his hair. "So do you. Yours has grown longer since I last saw you." he said, smiling weakly.

Callie giggled. "Well, it has been over two months, so maybe you're right. Dibs on being the one to shave Klaus' hair off while he sleeps!"

"_Do that and I'll bite you,_" Klaus said, walking towards them. "Well? What is your decision?"

"We have decided to help you, but on one condition," Elijah said. "If we find out that you're crossing us again, then we will take Kol, Finn and Rebekah and leave town, and then you can have fun with being utterly alone. Yes?"

Klaus' jaw tensed up when he heard the condition, but he nodded and offered his hand to shake, which they both did.

"Good. Freya and I will be at the local hairdresser if you need us." Elijah smiled darkly and then left the mansion with his daughter.

They went to an actual hairdresser and compelled the women in it to cut their hair, but while Elijah only had a few inches of his hair cut, Callie decided to cut several inches off hers, so that her hair was now just below her shoulders rather than below her chest.

After that Elijah had a "meeting with an old friend" that he didn't want her to take part of and told her to go back and keep an eye on his brother until he returned.

Callie didn't go back.

She couldn't face Klaus again after the things he'd done to her and her father, so instead she went to the Grill and decided to get a drink – a _bloody_ drink.

Since she couldn't just go back to the boarding house and empty a bag of blood, then she had to drain someone, but she also preferred fresh blood over cold.

So she compelled a random young man to follow her out to the men's restroom and went inside one of the stalls, pushing him down on the toilet and straddling his lap, so no one could see that she was in there.

"I am going to drink your blood now and you won't make a noise or become scared," she said, her eyes dilating. "When I'm done you'll forget what happened and go home."

"I will forget what happened and go home." he repeated.

Callie smiled and then leaned down to his neck, her fangs extending as she did so. She sunk them into the side of his neck and bit him hard, drinking as much blood as she could without actually killing him.

When she was done she snuck out of the rest room and then walked up to the bar where she just sat, enjoying a few drinks and trying not to think too much about what her father exactly was up to. Whatever it was, then he didn't want her to know too much, because he probably feared that Klaus would compel her to reveal his real motives.

So she stayed in the Grill for a couple of hours until she received a message from Elijah, who wanted her to come to the mansion as fast as possible. She finished her third drink and left the Grill, driving faster than allowed back to the fully rebuilt mansion.

Outside stood Elijah and Damon and even though Callie was happy to see both of them, then she dreaded that something bad would happen soon.

"Have you been out drinking?" Elijah couldn't stop himself from asking.

Callie blushed. "Of course not! Now tell me what's so important that I had to come." she lied.

Damon grinned, while her father shook his head of her, but he led her in to the room where Klaus kept the rest of her family and she saw that all three coffins were open.

"What the…?"

Callie felt someone poke her on her back and when she turned around, she saw the young man known as Kol. Beside him stood his older brother Finn and she could tell just by looking at Finn that he had been "dead" for more than 500 years.

"Hello, little niece. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," Kol said, kissing her hand gently with a teasing smirk on his lips. "I'm Kol – your overly awesome uncle."

Finn rolled his eyes and took Callie's hand to shake it. "I am Finn. I am happy to finally meet you, Freya, and I promise you that we will punish Niklaus for what he has done."

Callie was too stunned to reply and just turned around to look at Damon. "You and my dad planned all this?" she asked incredulously.

Damon nodded. "You can thank me later. But first I think Klaus should meet his other siblings." he said, clearly pleased that his plan worked tonight.

Everyone except for Kol and Finn walked in to the dining room as Klaus was in the middle of trying to make Stefan a ripper again.

Callie discretely slipped her hand into Damon's and stood close to him, watching as Elijah revealed that he had undaggered their siblings.

Klaus' eyes widened at the sight, but before he could say anything, Kol and Finn suddenly joined them in the room and so did Rebekah – all of them taking their turn to hurt him.

"Callie, Stefan, Damon, you are all free to go," Elijah said calmly. "Especially you Callie."

Callie shook her head. "I'm sorry, Dad, but I'm not done with him yet," she said coldly and then turned to Damon. "I promise I will be back before midnight."

"I sure hope so or else I'll tie you to my bed." Damon said, grinning.

Luckily Elijah decided to ignore that comment, but just before Damon and Stefan left, Callie wrapped her arms around Damon and gave him a long kiss, ignoring the fact that everyone was staring at her with wonder – especially her newly awakened uncles.

When Damon and Stefan then left, Callie returned to Klaus and walked up to him, staring him dead in his eyes.

Kol was holding him in a firm grip, so he couldn't hurt her, but she sure as hell could hurt him and that was exactly what she was intending to do.

"I thought that there was _something_ decent in you, but all I found out was that you're worse than Mikael ever was!" she snarled, flashing her fangs and red eyes at him.

"I'm _nothing_ like Mikael! I could have let you die months ago, but I didn't because you're a part of my family despite the fact that you're a _bastard_ just like me!" Klaus snarled.

Something inside Callie snapped.

She began punching Klaus in his face and couldn't stop herself – not even when her father ordered her to stop. All Klaus did was laughing darkly and that only infuriated her even more.

However, Elijah eventually pulled her away and held her in a firm grip. Klaus managed to wrestle himself out of Kol's grip and he walked away from his siblings, pouring himself a glass of wine.

"Now that you have all gotten your frustrations out then let's _talk_." Klaus said calmly.

Elijah knew that Callie had calmed down as well and decided to let go of her. She didn't attack him again, but walked over to Rebekah, knowing that Rebekah shared her anger.

"I just wanted for us to be a family again… I wanted you to live here with me – reunited and never alone again."

Callie rolled her eyes and went to say something, but Elijah beat her to it. "Oh, none of us will be alone anymore… except for you, Niklaus. Always and forever." he said mockingly.

"We're all leaving you," Rebekah said, walking over to her brothers so they all stood in one side of the room while Klaus stood in the other and Callie was in the middle of them. "Of course first I'll kill that doppelgänger wench and then you can't make more hybrids. You'll be utterly alone."

Klaus looked terrified. He looked _genuinely_ terrified, but he didn't say anything. He suddenly looked up at Callie, though, and before she knew it he was suddenly locking his arms around her and bit her in her neck.

Hard.

"Little Freya here isn't going anywhere now!" he said, smirking smugly.

"_Let go of her at once, Niklaus!_" a familiar voice suddenly said.

The voice was unfamiliar to Callie, but when she looked towards the source of the voice she knew almost immediately who it was.

Esther.

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	29. The Ball

**A/N: Hii, sorry about the late update, but FF's download manager went down - AGAIN! -_-'**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews though!**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 28:

Callie glared at Klaus as he handed her a cup with his blood in and if it wasn't because her grandmother was in the living room, then she would without a doubt have attacked him again.

So would everyone else in the room.

"Drink up." Elijah said softly, stroking the back of her hair gently.

Callie took her eyes off Klaus and emptied the content of the cup, then carefully stood up from the couch. Her neck was sore, so she moved calmly when she walked up to her 1000 years old grandmother, who was still dressed in 11th century clothes.

"Thank you," she said, feeling more nervous than the day she told Elijah who she really was. "My name is–"

"Freya Callistus. I know," Esther said, smiling weakly. "You look just like your mother. She told me all about you when I was on the Other Side."

Callie's eyes widened. "You met my mother?"

Esther nodded. "She _is_ a witch like me. It did not take long for me to find her. I… apologize for all the harm Niklaus has caused you – my husband too. Had I known that my son was having a child, then I would make sure that you grew up in our family."

It comforted Callie to know that Esther did care about her and she deeply wished that her grandmother had been there to stop Mikael from sending her mother away.

"I don't understand how it's possible for you to be alive. I heard that Klaus–"

"Killed me. Yes, that did happen, but your mother's and my mentor Ayanna saved me. She preserved my body and made sure that only her descendants could open the coffin I was in."

Callie understood now, but she was still pretty overwhelmed by everything. She had to tell Damon about this, but she still had so many more questions.

"Freya, perhaps you should rest. You are still weak and probably tired too." Elijah said, though.

She wanted to object, but Esther sent her a look that her own mother used to send her whenever she wanted her to do something. She sighed, gave Esther a tight hug and then reluctantly left the mansion, running quickly back to the boarding house.

Damon was waiting anxiously in the living room and sighed in relief at the sight of her. She ran to him and swung her arms around his neck, kissing him so passionately that he lost his balance and fell down on the couch.

"Whoa, someone is in a really good mood! I take the family meeting went well?" he said, grinning.

"Oh, it went more than well. My grandmother – Esther – came and she likes me! Isn't that great? I finally got to meet her too." Callie said eagerly.

His eyes widened. "Your grandmother? As in the Original Witch?"

"Yep! The witch Ayanna saved her and preserved her by locking her in the coffin. She's the one who was in the coffin the whole time!"

Damon chuckled, but it wasn't because of the good news. It was because he hadn't seen Callie this happy in a very long time.

"Now that you're done with the whole family business, then I _really_ want you to stay here and spend some more time with your boyfriend. I've missed having my favourite vampire around."

Callie giggled and kissed him again, feeling his hand slide sneakily under her shirt. "Well enjoy it while you're at it, because now that my whole family is back, then I'll be spending much more time with them – especially my super cool uncles and aunt."

Damon faked a look of horror. "Nooo (!)"

She giggled again and enjoyed the glorious feeling of his lips against hers, letting him move them both quickly up to his bedroom.

"I've missed this," she said. "And I really am sorry for everything I did or said."

"You don't have to apologize. I know you, Callie. You're not a ripper or psycho like the rest of your family." Damon said.

Callie grinned. "You really think my family is _that_ psychotic?"

"Yes. Very much. Out of all of them you're probably the sanest one."

They both laughed and continued the passionate kisses, spending the rest of the night together with just being a couple and relaxing for the first time in what felt like months.

"_What did you do to your hair?_" Damon asked when they woke up in the morning.

"Wow, Damon. You're really good at noticing things (!)" Callie answered sarcastically. "But yes, I had it cut when I took my dad to a hairdresser. You like it?"

Damon grinned. "You and your father at a hairdresser… I wish I'd seen that, but no, I _love_ it. It makes you look more… _sexy_."

Callie rolled her eyes of him, but gave him a kiss to show her gratitude. "Oh, I nearly forgot! Are the others okay? Elena doesn't hate me for what I did, does she?"

He shook his head. "She's been nothing but worried about you. I'm heading over to her today, so you can join me if you want."

"_You'll have to wait with that, because your father wants to see you now._" Rebekah suddenly said.

Callie nearly flew off the bed, because she didn't even notice Rebekah standing at the door, but she knew that her father wouldn't have sent Rebekah unless it was really important, so she decided to get dressed and left with her aunt after she'd kissed Damon goodbye.

Elijah was in the middle of picking the right shoes to go with his black suit, Finn was getting his suit made by a compelled tailor and Kol was looking at his mirror reflection like a love-struck fool while wearing a black suit, making Callie wonder why they were all so formally dressed.

"Who's getting married?" she asked teasingly.

"Probably Kol to his own reflection," Rebekah scoffed, making Kol rolling his eyes. "No one is getting married, Callie. Our mother wants to hold a ball tonight and we've invited nearly everyone in Mystic Falls to show them that the 'Mikaelsons' have reunited."

Callie raised an eyebrow. "The Mikaelsons?"

"I know it sounds strange, but we need a last name," Elijah said, smiling weakly. "I trust that you will attend the ball, yes? You are a part of this family after all."

"Of course. Can I invite Damon?"

"Was that the young vampire you were making out with last night?" Kol asked in a playful tone.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it was." Callie answered honestly.

Kol grinned. "How old are you anyway, Freya? 17?"

"She's _18_ and yes you may," Elijah said. "But you need to wear something suitable for tonight."

Callie pouted. "At least tell me that Klaus isn't coming too."

"_It wouldn't be a proper ball without me, would it now?_" Klaus said, walking in to the room.

She really wanted to hit him after how he acted towards her last night, but she knew that once she started punching him then she couldn't stop again.

"You can borrow one of my dresses," Rebekah said, ignoring Klaus' comment. "When Kol is done staring at himself, then he'll teach you the dance we're doing tonight."

"But I rather want to dance with Finn. He seems so much cooler than Kol." Callie said teasingly.

Finn smirked. "You see, Kol? Our dear niece knows the difference between being 'cool' and just downright annoying." he said.

Kol snorted and left the room, but as he did Esther came in and smiled at the sight of Callie being in the mansion as well.

"Freya, I trust you have heard about the ball tonight." she said.

Callie nodded. "I will definitely be going. I've spent 1000 years trying to find my father and to have an entire family know is really a blessing… even though there is one black sheep in the family." she said, looking deliberately at Klaus.

Klaus was about to say something to her, but Esther stopped him and told him to go with her to another room.

While they talked, Callie had an invitation sent to Damon and then went with Rebekah to get ready for the ball.

They spent the next couple of hours of doing each other's hair, found the right dresses to wear and she went through the dance routine with Kol even though he was still annoyed about her saying that Finn was cooler than him.

When the night then finally came and the ball began, Callie went downstairs to wait for Damon in her borrowed gold and black dress that sat perfectly on her body.

"My sister told me that she turned you, because you wanted to find your father…" Finn said, joining her at the staircase. "That is very noble done of you even though I feel that you should not have become a monster like us."

"You feel that way about what we are? That we are monsters?" she asked.

"Yes. What my mother did 1000 years ago was a mistake. No human should ever live for as long as we have and have the ability to harm innocent people in more than one way." he answered.

Callie did agree with him on that, but she didn't regret becoming a vampire even though it was because of the fact that Mikael had compelled her mother to leave that made her life this way.

"Finn, may I please have a word with my daughter alone?" Elijah asked, joining them at the staircase.

Finn nodded and left, but Callie couldn't stop thinking about what he'd said. She wondered how her life would have been if Esther hadn't agreed to turn her entire family into vampires.

"Finn has never quite embraced his vampire side," Elijah said. "That's why Klaus daggered him 900 years ago. He dreaded that Finn would only get in the way of his plans."

"He is right when it comes to some things, though," Callie said. "But I don't think I would be as happy as I am tonight if any of the things that happened hadn't happened."

Elijah nodded in agreement. "Your date has arrived it seems. Remember to save me a dance."

Callie smiled and walked over to Damon, who'd just entered the mansion and smiled even brighter at the sight of him in a black tux with a matching black bowtie.

"Don't you look dashing tonight?" she said teasingly.

Damon chuckled and gave her a soft kiss on her hand. "You look quite ravishing yourself too. But that dress would look better on my bedroom floor." he said, smirking smugly.

Callie punched him on the arm, but Kol soon joined them. "Ah, there we have him again. My lovely niece's boyfriend, whom she apparently seems to love out of strange reasons." he said.

"Damon Salvatore," Damon said, reaching his hand out. "And you are…?"

"Kol Mikaelson. Freya's very awesome uncle, who needs to borrow her for a moment."

Kol ushered Callie to the staircase and made her stand with the rest of her family as her father greeted the many guests and announced that they were going to start the ball with a dance.

Once Elijah was done with the toast, Callie went down to find Damon and they went in to the ballroom together, getting ready to dance together for the first time in a very long time.

They danced and followed the choreography like the others, enjoying the night and forgetting about the problems they had in the past.

When it was time for them to switch partners, Callie ended up with her Klaus instead of her father and she was far from pleased about it.

"I understand that you're angry with me and you have every right to. What I did was wrong. Very wrong," Klaus said. "I killed my mother and she forgave me. Surely you can forgive me too."

"Perhaps I can, but it's not going to be anytime soon, Klaus. Family members don't do what you've done to all of us, but I understand that Mikael is partly to blame for how you turned out."

"So you're going to move in with us?"

Callie shrugged. "Not yet, no. I'm staying with Damon for a bit longer time, but I will visit if you promise to stop behaving like a dick and more like my uncle."

Klaus rolled his eyes, but smiled weakly. "Go dance with your father, you little brat."

She giggled and changed dance partner once again, and this time she did end up with her father, who looked happy to finally get a father-daughter dance with her.

"Freya Callistus Mikaelson… That is one strange name for a kid," Callie said and giggled. "Don't you agree, _Elijah Mikaelson_?"

Elijah chuckled. "Yes, but you _are_ a Mikaelson no matter what. It's in your blood." he said.

"Yes… and I am proud to be a part of this family… even though it is very messed up most of the time and far from normal."

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it eventually."

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;)**


	30. Epilogue

**A/N: Hii, here's the last chap then! Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews and since you got my story to over 100 reviews, then I want to make a sequel for this story, so leave me a message in the review about whether or not you want me to make a sequel ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Epilogue:

As the night proceeded and Callie had fun, she noticed that neither her grandmother nor Finn was around anymore and wondered where they'd gone off to. She searched for them in the entire mansion and decided to take a look upstairs as well where she found Finn _guarding_ a room.

"Finn, Elijah wants to speak with you for a moment," she lied. "He's downstairs in the lounge. He said it was important."

Finn eyed her suspiciously, but nodded and went downstairs to find his brother. Callie went downstairs with him to ensure him that she wasn't up to anything, but once he'd gone to the lounge, she hurried back upstairs again and went to the room, bursting inside to find Esther burning what smelled like sage.

Callie knew what sage what used for and she didn't have to be a mind reader to know that Esther was up to something.

"Freya, what are you doing up here?" Esther asked calmly.

"I could ask you the same thing. Why would you need to do a privacy spell?" Callie answered.

The look in Esther's eyes turned serious and she raised her hand to do something, but whatever she did didn't seem to work. Callie's necklace, however, started glowing brightly, making both Esther and Callie's eyes widen.

"You tried to hurt me! Your own grandchild!" she said.

"Freya, you do not understand. I have to do this. I have to stop Klaus and this is the only way to do it, but I need you to make a small sacrifice then." Esther said.

"What kind of sacrifice? What exactly are you planning to do tonight?"

Esther sighed and beckoned Callie to come closer, but she only took a few steps closer to her grandmother.

"I want to perform a spell that links all of my children together, so if one goes then they all go. It is the only way to stop Klaus."

Callie's eyes widened again. "You're going to kill your own children just to stop one?"

Esther nodded. "I loved them once, but for 1000 years I have watched them harm people – innocent people. They are abominations and I should never have created them in the first place."

"But my dad–"

"Your dad is no saint either, and neither are you. I have seen how you have killed thousands of innocent people and know that because of me you had to spend 1000 years trying to find Elijah."

"Esther, please! Don't do this. You can't punish them for something _you_ did to them. You made them vampires, didn't you?"

She sighed. "I did, but I did not make them monsters. They did that to themselves. So did you. I am willing to look the other way for all the things you have done, but if you are not with me then you are against me and then I will kill you too."

Callie backed away, shaking her head and trying to understand what was going on. Her grandmother wanted to kill her own family and she was going to kill her grandchild too if she got in the way of her plans.

"I can't believe you… You're their mother! You're supposed to forgive them and love them no matter what they have done. I know that they are not perfect and that I'm not perfect either, but they're still my family and you don't betray your own family. That's what got you in this mess to begin with. If you hadn't been unfaithful to your husband, then Klaus wouldn't be a hybrid now!"

"That is correct, but he will never change, Freya. I know you care a lot about them, but you have to let them go. It is the only way to stop them from hurting more people. You once were a witch too and so was your mother. Do you not care about restoring the natural order?"

She didn't know to be honest.

Yes, she was a witch once and used to be a servant of nature too, but she knew that killing her father, uncles and aunt wouldn't change a damn thing about the world.

There would still be a thousand of vampires out there and they would keep being there just like werewolves would despite being nearly hunted to extinction.

"Esther, please. I beg you. Don't do this. I don't want to lose more people I love or care about. I just want us all to be a family again. Use me to remove Klaus' werewolf side if you have to, but just don't kill any of them. Not even Klaus."

Her grandmother was silent at first, but then she signed for Callie to come closer again. This time Callie walked up to her and wasn't suspicious of her intentions.

"You have a very big heart and I admire that you want to help with everything, but I have made my mind up and I deeply apologize for letting this happening to you…" Esther said.

Callie frowned, but when she turned around she suddenly felt a stake being driven straight into her heart by Finn and she felt all life being drained from her body. She watched as her skin turned pale and was placed on the floor gently with the stake still in her heart.

"I hope you will forgive me one day, my child."

She tried moving, but felt her eyelids becoming heavier and soon the darkness washed over her like a wave, turning her numb from head to toe. Of all the people to kill her, then she never thought that it would be of someone from her own family.

The feeling of dying was much different from how Callie expected it to be. She didn't see a bright light or an angel being sent to take her to either Heaven or Hell, but instead she saw her mother appear to her.

Serena was dressed in the clothes she died in and wearing the same necklace Callie wore, but their necklaces were both glowing in this bright amber light that Callie remembered seeing the night she was turned into a vampire by Rebekah.

It was cold and misty in the dark world they were in, but the only thing Callie could focus on was the warm radiating light coming from her and her mother's necklace.

"_Am I dead?_" she asked worriedly.

"_For now, yes,_" Serena answered, walking closer to her. "_But you do not have to be scared. You will return to the living soon._"

Callie frowned and reached out to touch her mother, but when she did her mother suddenly disappeared and she was left alone in the cold and misty darkness.

It was so quiet that Callie felt like screaming and she had no idea of how much time passed. She just knew that she had to stay calm and wait to return like her mother had said she would.

So she waited in what felt like a couple of minutes, but it could as well have been hours or days and then it suddenly happened.

Callie woke up, but she found herself somewhere dark and quiet, making her wonder if she was even still alive or still dead.

She blinked a few times to get used to the darkness and noticed that she was in a box of sorts-no not a box.

A coffin.

Callie instinctively kicked the coffin as hard as she could, which broke the lid off and she felt dirt falling down inside the coffin from the hole.

She quickly climbed out before she would swallow too much dirt and suffocate, but it was a long way to climb and there was so much dirt to dig through.

Eventually she reached the surface, though, and she coughed as she was able to take in the fresh, but cool air around her. She climbed completely out of the hole and just lay on the cold ground for nearly half an hour, coughing and trying to get used to everything around her.

"Da…da… dad…" she said hoarsely, but her voice was too weak for him to hear.

Callie took a look around and realized that she was somewhere in the woods. It was dark outside, but the stars were shining brightly in the sky, so it had to be night-time. She sighed in relief and carefully sat up, but she felt so weak and looked so pale from being under ground for a long time.

Had it been days? Or maybe even weeks?

"Da… Damon!" she called out as loudly as she could.

It was still silent outside and she couldn't even hear any animals, but she knew that they were probably scared of her being around.

"Damon!" she called again, this time louder.

"_Callie?_" someone suddenly said.

The voice sounded familiar, but she was too weak and disorientated to remember who it was. She heard footsteps, though, and as they came closer she spotted a figure stepping out from the shadows, who immediately ran to her as soon as _she_ saw her.

"Oh thank God! We-I–" Rebekah kneeled by Callie's feet and held her dirt-covered face in her hands, taking a good look at her as if she couldn't believe that she was alive. "We thought you were dead. We _felt_ that you were dead. How is this possible?"

Callie looked down at her necklace and couldn't stop herself from smiling weakly. Even after all those years it still seemed to have so many secrets within.

"Hold on to me," Rebekah said. "I'll take you somewhere safe."

Rebekah swept her up into her arms and ran swiftly back to the Mikaelson Mansion with her, carrying her inside and in to the living room where Klaus sat drawing something.

His eyes widened when he saw who his sister was carrying and he immediately tossed the drawing aside, running towards her to assist them. He gently placed Callie on the couch and pushed the dirt-covered hair out of her face.

"My God… how is this possible? Finn killed her!" Klaus said.

"I know, it's… completely insane. But we have to call Elijah. He needs to know that she's alive." Rebekah said.

Klaus nodded and pulled his phone out, dialling his brother's number and hoping that he wouldn't ignore his call this one time.

Sadly, he did.

"He's not answering. Get her some blood! It's been weeks since she's last had any."

Rebekah left in a flash and was back with a handful of blood bags. Klaus ripped one open with his teeth and helped Callie drinking it since she was too weak to make her fangs extending a little.

"It's ok, Freya. You're safe now. I'm going to take care of you until your father returns," Klaus said and for once he actually felt genuinely worried for her. She _did_ try stopping his mother. "I promise."

**Thanks for reading and please review! + remember to tell if you want a sequel or not! :D**

**Oh, and if you DO want a sequel, then it'll be up on the 15th or 16th of March, but I'll probably leave a preview for you on this story, so you know what it's titled and get a little look at what will happen ;)**


	31. Bad Blood Preview

**A/N: Hii, after having a mental breakdown because of the ton of homework I've had and spend too much time RP-ing on Twitter, then I finally got started on the sequel! xD**

**It will be named "Bad Blood" and will be up on March 15, but until then you can enjoy a preview of it ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 1:

"Where is my father?" Callie asked as the first thing once she had showered, dressed and drunk three bags of blood.

"When Elijah heard that Finn had killed you, he… well, he didn't take it that well. He blamed himself for your death and wanted to kill Finn as well as Esther," Rebekah said. "Esther tried to kill us all by sacrificing Finn in a ritual, but she was stopped and fled. After we buried you, he left town and we haven't heard from him since."

Callie sighed. "And Damon? Where is he?"

"Probably drinking his way through the Grill's liquor…" Klaus said, smirking a little.

"It's true. He didn't take your death well either." Rebekah said.

She said nothing and merely sat on the couch, watching the fire burn in the fireplace. Ever since she returned from the Other Side, she had been feeling kind of… _off_. She didn't know what to feel about anything and she felt a stronger connection to the necklace than before.

Perhaps something had changed inside her.

"What exactly happened when you died?" Klaus asked curiously.

"I was somewhere dark and cold at first, but then I saw my mother and she... told me that I would return soon. My necklace was glowing for some reason and I think it brought me back to life." Callie answered hesitantly.

"Perhaps it holds more power than you thought," Rebekah said and took a look at it. "Did you get this from Ayanna?"

"Yes, it belonged to my grandmother. She kept it safe while my mother lived with her sister. My mother then gave it to me before she died."

Rebekah opened her mouth to say something, but frowned and looked just as confused as her niece and brother were. Callie decided to leave the house, but Klaus quickly blocked her path.

"Where do you think you're going? You're still weak and vulnerable." he said firmly.

"I was buried for three weeks, Klaus. I need some fresh air and frankly, I still feel a little dead." Callie said coldly, walking past him and out of the door.

She did need some fresh air – a lot of it – and she mostly needed to see Damon. She dreaded that he had lost his will to live or that he was distracting himself by sleeping with dozens of women – or worst of all: both things.

When Callie stood before the Salvatore Boarding House, she took in a deep breath of the cool air and enjoyed the feeling of being alive. She didn't know what was worst; to actually die or wake up buried 6 feet underground in a coffin. She shuddered at the memory of being locked inside the coffin and having to dig her way out.

"_Callie? Oh God!_"

The sound of Elena's voice made Callie's undead heart skip a beat and she turned around to find the doppelganger running towards her as fast as she could. She wrapped her arms around Callie and they just stayed like that for a long time, embracing each other tightly.

Callie had missed Elena much more than she expected she would, because despite the differences they'd had, then Elena was still her friend and she cared about her immensely.

"I'm so, so sorry. Had I known that Esther had killed you, then I wouldn't have–"

Callie pulled away a bit. "What did you do?" she asked worriedly.

Elena wiped some tears away and sighed. "I helped Esther linking all of her children together, so if one dies then they all die. I know it was wrong of me to make a decision like that when I know how much you love your father, but I thought it might help us stop Klaus." she answered.

Of course Callie was angry that Elena would make such a decision, but she knew that Klaus had killed her aunt and understood her reason for wanting to kill him.

But now that she also knew that all of the Originals were linked together, she feared that she would lose them all soon.

"Do you know where Damon is right now? I need to speak with him."

"I think he's home now. Stefan says that he's been doing nothing but drinking, partying and um…"

"Sleeping with women every day?"

Elena sighed again, but nodded. "I'm sorry. We've tried making him stop, but you know how he is when he's upset."

She did and as much as she didn't want to catch him lying drunk on his couch or in bed with a random woman, then she really needed to see him.

So she said her goodbyes to Elena and went inside, her ears immediately hurting of the loud sound of music blasting from the living room.

Callie hesitantly walked in to the living room and was more than just shocked when she found Damon dancing half-naked with a group of half-naked women. He emptied a bottle of Bourbon and threw it carelessly away, then went to bite one of the women in her neck.

It hurt that he did all those things, but she knew that it was his way of mourning and closing off all of his emotions so he didn't hurt as bad.

Calmly, Callie walked up to the stereo and pressed _pause_, making the drunken vampire frown and turn around to see whoever had stopped his little party. His eyes widened at the sight of her, but then a thought hit him and he shook his head, laughing quietly to himself.

"I did wonder when you would come haunting me," he muttered, barely able to stand on his two legs. "I bet you're here to tell me what a bad boy I've been! Too bad you're just a ghost and can't really harm me!"

Callie rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "I'm not a ghost, Damon. I'm very much alive." she said firmly.

Damon chuckled. "That's what a ghost would say! You can't be alive, because _I_ buried you. You were very much dead."

She groaned, walked up to him and slapped him so hard across his face that he flew into the wall. It was the only way for her to show him that she was alive and not a ghost coming to haunt him.

"Leave this house and forget what happened here!" she yelled to the women.

They quickly dressed and left the house, leaving Callie alone with the drunken vampire. She walked up to him before he could get up and pulled him up by his throat as easy as nothing. She still was over 800 years older than him and with him being drunk she could easily beat him up.

"Do I still look like a ghost, Damon?" she asked.

"Sorry, I don't believe it! When Mason returned he was able to hurt me, but he was still a ghost!" he answered stubbornly.

Callie didn't know how to convince him that she truly was alive, so she let go of him and put him back down on the floor.

"I know you're hurt and mourning, but I really am not dead. I don't know how it's possible, but I am and I need your help stopping Esther and Finn."

Damon snorted and walked away, picking up another bottle of something strong before going upstairs. Callie sighed heavily and took look around in the messy living room. She decided to clean up the mess he had made and threw out the rest of his liquor in case he returned for more, which she knew he would.

By the time Callie was done Stefan returned home as well and he too was shocked to see her, but reacted differently from how his older brother did.

"I'm guessing you have met Damon," he said, nodding to the broom in her hand. She nodded and he shook his head a bit. "Give him some time to let it sink in."

Callie nodded reluctantly and put the broom back in the closet. She didn't really know what to do anymore. Her father had left town and was probably mourning too in his own way, while her boyfriend was sleeping with everything that had a pulse.

What a way to be welcomed back from the dead (!)

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


End file.
